Genesis
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry returns to Privet Drive only to find his uncle abusing him and pain and torture. Then a person we all know comes into his life and its going to be turned around completely. Will feature HarryBellatrix and almost completely sure that Tonks will be in
1. Default Chapter

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Miss J.K. Rowling does and that's fine with me. I wouldn't like to be writing all happy fiction which sees Harry as a kid who simply fights for the good of things and probably will get together with Cho or Ginny. Probably the latter because Cho goes with Michael Turner in Order of the Phoenix. This is a thing that popped into my head this morning while I was calmly sitting in the buss that brings me to school every day. Damn Public transport is never on time though. I started to think about the similarity between Harry and Tom Marvolo Riddle and suddenly this idea turned up in my head. Just read the fic and you'll understand.

* * *

A strange day

* * *

Harry was brought once again to privet Drive number 4 where he was once again locked up in his room and cuffed to the bed by his uncle who just mumbled something about those damned freaks messing in the stuff of normal people. Harry had known that Vernon was a sadistical man just because whenever he used magic before he got his Hogwarts letter the fat man would get a belt and punish him. Now the punishments were getting harsher and harsher as Vernon tried to make Harry buckle under the stress and make the boy do everything for the family and the fat pig they called their son but looked more to be a blond haired pig to everyone. They blamed Harry for Dudley's weight problem and the fact that the boy couldn't even get up without the help of his father spoke enough to know that Dudley Dursley was seriously overweight.

Harry felt the belt coming down on his already raw shoulders and winced. The pain wasn't so bad as he was used to it now but how was he going to cover up the scars without using magic. If the people of the wizarding world knew that their saviour was being abused by his uncle they probably wouldn't believe him anyway because it was stated in the paper that he was just a lying insane little kid that craved the attention of the media. Harry felt the whip descend on his legs and wondered why Vernon had hit him there. Then he looked at Vernon and saw that the man was brandishing a whip now which looked to be used for horses and as soon as the whip hit Harry's flesh he felt a stinging pain and as he looked he saw that the place where the whip had hit was now bleeding. He looked at Vernon and saw a look of malicious glee in his eyes. Then he felt another blow descending on his lower back before being turned over to lie on his back. He was naked so that the flesh could really be tortured well.

Harry gasped in pain as the first strike of the whip hit him directly in his crotch leaving a red mark. A scream of anguish came out of his mouth and was silenced when Vernon hit him in the head with one of his meaty fists. Then the whipping resumed and Harry felt pain unimaginable in his crotch that was hit nearly every time. He wasn't sure if the pain would ever end because it hurt so much. Harry tried to get loose of the handcuffs that bound him to the bed but to no avail. Then Vernon stopped the whipping on Harry's abused body and left the room. Harry laid down on the bed energy flowed out of him by every breath he took. He closed his eyes and no matter how much he tried he couldn't open them again not having enough strength left in himself to make them open. He thought to himself:

"Is this the end?"

* * *

Then there was a soft pop and a female voice said:

"Wotcher Harry you left your…HARRY!!!"

* * *

Then there could be heard another pop and another voice said at a cold tone:

"Woman stop your screaming or the muggle will come again. We must heal his body now because he isn't going to survive much longer without our help. And don't even think about calling the muggleloving fool for help. I have placed and anti-apparation ward over this room. Only me and a few people could enter this room. At least we are not disturbed by the muggle. Now let me summon someone who might help me heal Harry."

Harry heard some soft incantation then another pop was heard and a low seductive female voice could be heard:

"Master what do you want? I got the healing potions and other stuff you asked for."

The cold voice said:

"Heal Harry. He needs it fast or else he is going to die."

The female voice said:

"Why would I do that. Think of it Master. Then potter would finally be dead."

The cold voice resumed talking:

"No Bella he must not die because I need something of him and he needs to be in a good condition to do it for me. I can only act now when he needs me the most. I have seen the abuse through my connection with him and have come to his aid as soon as he needed it. Remember that I was also abused by my Muggle keepers so obey me."

* * *

Then Tonks spoke up because it was her who had first apparated into Harry's bedroom:

"Why are you doing this? You and Harry are supposed to be each others enemies."

Harry felt two soft hands beginning to bandage his crotch and wrap the abused organ in soft bandages. He thought about the name that had been given to the woman and he softly asked with what little was left of his voice after doing so much screaming:

"Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?"

The hands were now softly making sure that the bandages were in place and then the female voice answered:

"Yes I am. I apologise for the death of my cousin Sirius. I was under imperious by my husband at the moment. It is Black now Harry. Although I don't agree with the Lords decision to let you live since you are the greatest obstacle to making us rule the world but I will obey the Lords wishes."

* * *

Harry smiled a bitter smile and then his attention returned to the conversation between Lord Voildemort and Tonks. They were talking about him and he listened in on them while Bellatrix made him turn. The conversation now captured his interest:

"I try to look out for Harry because I have some blood of his flowing in my veins. When I tried to possess him last year it became obvious that we should work something out and that's why I decided to help him out sometimes when it would kill him to be here. And no I will not abduct him to my base. Dumbledore is such a fool that he lets Harry live here where he is abused by his relatives. Even if he were placed with Lucius Malfoy the boy would have it better. He would not be abused by his uncle. Now lets quit babbling. The boy is paying attention. Can I trust you not to divulge to Dumbledore that you saw me here?"

Tonks must have nodded because Voldemort said:

"Fine then. Please leave but before you do I shall erase this conversation from your memory: _Obliviate_."

* * *

Harry heard a spell rush through the room and heard Voldemort tell Tonks that Harry had gone to the supermarket to pick up a meatloaf for his aunt and that she found nothing in his room. He made sure to leave instructions and Harry was surprised that he knew of Grimmauld Place but then a flask was placed against his lips and a fluid touched his lips. He gulped it down and felt his back healing and his crotch beginning to lessen in pain before it was gone. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange who were standing next to his bed. Tonks apparated out on the moment Harry opened his eyes and he caught a brief glimpse of her dark blue hair before she apparated away. Harry looked quizzically at Lord Voldemort. Who chuckled and said:

"Don't worry Harry I won't leave you all alone. When it's your birthday I'll come back to give you a nice birthday gift. Come Bella lets go back."

Lord Voldemorts face had a smile appearing on it which made him actually look human. Then he and Bellatrix apparated out leaving Harry lying on the bed. Harry fell asleep soon and dreamed about nothing until the morning where he was woken up by a belt whipping him. Groaning Harry got up and walked downstairs to makee breakfast and went to do his chores for the day. He anxiously waited for his friends to send him ay mail that might take his thoughts off what had happened to Sirius and the strange incident with Lord Voldemort last night.

* * *

Another story made by me, the worst writer on the entirety of why my work is that bad I can't explain but I know that this probably is one of my better works. I may be a bad writer but I know this. There are people who support me by giving me good advice as how to continue my stories. I write on occasion mostly when I am not too busy with schoolwork and have the time and inspiration. All please review and tell me if you like it. More will be revealed in the next chapter that will come out soon. If you like it please review. 


	2. Revelations

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. That right still belongs to J.K. Rowling who is super famous in the UK. Damn people always getting attention while we poor writers earning nothing but nice reviews on lour fics. Although there are some great writers that write Harry potter fan fiction here which include Saerry Snape, Severitus and some more. Hmm I wonder if people already rate me as a reasonable good writer. Well I hope people like my work. Now let's get the story finished before I just ramble on about my writing skills which aren't impressive. By the way Harry will be Dark in this story. Just so you know. And Tonks is going to be included as a girl he loves! Go Tonksie!

* * *

**Revelations

* * *

**

Harry slaved for the Dursleys for several weeks while enduring the torture at night. Lord Voldemort had sent Bellatrix over some times when the wounds were deep or Harry was badly hurt. They weren't caught by any Order members and it was very probably that the order was ignorant of the fact Harry had gotten a visit of the Dark Lord. The people didn't seem to care much for Harry because he didn't get any letters from Ron or Hermione. Harry looked at the wall as Bella treated his wounds which were inflicted by burning cigarettes. They were pushed on Harry's skin and left red spots and Harry hadn't screamed out in pain once.

* * *

Torture Scene

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed with an ashtray next to it. Vernon came into the room holding a box of cigarettes in his hands. Carefully he lit one and pressed it against Harry's skin. Harry screamed out in pain but no-one ever came. Another cigarette was being applied on his skin and once more he screamed out in pain. Why didn't at least someone notice that he was abused by his uncle? Why didn't the order set up wards to see if he was in any kind of pain? But Harry suddenly had a disturbing revelation: They didn't care for him at all. They only saw him as some sort of weapon to use against Voldemort and then dispose of him. Even his so-called friends hadn't written him over the holidays. After the torture had stopped his back was full of burned flesh and after Vernon had left Harry screamed through the room: 

"I HATE YOU!"

Then he had lain down and had fallen asleep but withy one thought:

"I must make them all pay for what Vernon did. All Muggles must die!"

Then he was awoken as a sharp stinging pain flashed over his back and he looked as something sift was poured over it which caused immense pain as it hit his wounds. Harry saw Uncle Vernon standing there with a bag of slat in his left hand and a knife in the other hand. Then he was slashed over and over. He screamed so hard his voice was hoarse but no-one came to the rescue. Deciding that nobody was going to come he decided to let it come over him and plot after it had ended. After a while Vernon seemed to have had enough of the slashing and poured salt on the wounds on Harry's back. Harry screamed out once again and fell silent. The main thought on his mind was:

"THE MUGGLES SHALL DIE FOR THIS! I SHALL RETALIATE!"

Then he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

end Flashback

* * *

They started to talk with each other as soon as they saw each other again. Bellatrix having apologised to him for Sirius his death had made Harry friendlier to Bellatrix and he listened to her telling stories about Sirius his deeds of mischief when he was still a kid. Bella had been his favourite cousin and they practically did everything together. 

Harry had asked if they went to the bathroom together and Bellatrix blushed crimson at the question and gave him a small smack on the back of his head while saying:"

"Of course not. I and Narcissa were always carefully looked after by our mothers who practically followed me and Sirius wake of destruction after we went through a room. We once pulled a prank on auntie Cadasse when she was sitting in a chair. She was Sirius his mum and she screamed so loud you could probably hear it outside of the house. We lighted her hair on fire using a torch which was charmed to go lit on command. Did you get any mail from your friends Harry? Anything of the Mudblood or the blood traitor?"

Harry smiled at her:

"N o nothing from the Mudblood or the blood traitor Bella. The fucking bastards haven't even written back on my pleas to get out of here. I swear that the Order is some Dark syndicate trying to enslave the wearing world in a net of pure Light and erasing any Dark magic in the world making a perfect utopia for people to live in. That would be some sight no would it? I wonder if Dumbledore would rule it instead of me because he is older then me and seems to have more experience. The old goat rapper still doesn't know that you and Tom visited me."

Bellatrix laughed at the nickname Harry had given Dumbledore and said:

"Well, it is for sure that Dumbledore's always have some odd quirks. They often hold positions of power. Let me see if I have any good idea of the last Dumbledore before Albus. Nope can't seem to find anyone. Anyway Master said something about coming on your Birthday. Did you want him to come on a specific time or just at random? Maybe we can even get you something nice like a free torture show with your relatives as victims."

Harry gained a haunted look in his eyes and softly whispered something which was not audible to Bella and kept on muttering and Bella bowed forward to try and catch some of the muttering:

"…Old fucking bastard wouldn't know how to care for a child. Maybe it is time he sees his oh-so-perfect saviour finally go out and kill some people in cold blood. Maybe that will alert him to my power and then he will not see me as a weapon anymore but as a fully capable wizard. Then I won't be messed with. Hmm maybe I could get an apprenticeship with Tom and see if I am fit to become a Dark lord. I can't wait for my birthday. Maybe he'll give me some rare Dark Arts books or something."

Then she bend over a little bit to hear what would come out next of Harry's mouth but fell directly into Harry's lap. Her head was lying on his crotch and as he was naked at the moment she could feel the warmth emanating from the hot organ and blushed crimson at the heat that came off of it and quickly tried to get up but somehow didn't find enough support on the bed because she fell again. Then the door opened and Petunia Dursley looked in the room while screaming in her high voice:

"BOY GO AND GET ME SOME GROCERIES! IF YOU WON'T DO IT I WILL…BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WHORE!"

Bellatrix looked at the muggle woman who was shrieking insults at her like she was some common slut. Her purple eyes narrowed and in a fluid motion her wand was in her hand and she had hissed pout:

"_Crucio"_

She watched as the woman screamed in Agony as the unforgivable hit her and suddenly her wand was jerked out of her hand and Harry had aimed it at Petunia who had stopped convulsing in pain. On Harry's face was a cruel smirk and he hissed out a Parseltongue spell which would cause the horse-faced bitch to serve him for an hour doing everything he asked her and wouldn't remember anything of it. Harry smiled as he cast several obviously illegal pain curses which were all black in colour then made Petunia clean his wounds and make something to eat for them before cursing her again with another pain curse before switching to Crucio and entertaining Bellatrix who had asked how he had learned those curses. Harry answered that sharing his dreams with Voldemort had some benefit because he learned a lot of dark curses from the man. Harry then asked if her bastard of a husband was still alive and Bellatrix said with no great amount of hatred in her voice:

"Yeah he is still alive. I wonder how long he will last though. Master had him punished for days now for making such a screw up at the ministry and several other things. I wonder how long he will last before he dies I really do. And Harry is there a special lady in your life?"

Harry looked at Bellatrix and said with a nonchalance in his voice:

"No. I must be too damn ugly for women to like me. Hell I look like a little kid with my so-called 'cute' messy hair and those cute bright green eyes. They always say that I am too young to have a girlfriend or something. Damn idiots keep on insisting that I keep them all safe from Lord Voldemort but all they see me as is like a weapon. Hell you wanna know the Prophecy? Then I shall tell you the Prophecy."

Then he paused for a small while and said:

"_The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other while the other still survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

Bellatrix looked at the boy who had to carry so much weight on his shoulders and hugged the boy for still being sane with a Prophecy looming above his head. Then she said her goodbyes after cursing Petunia once more and obliviating her. Harry sat down on his bed waiting for his uncle.

Lord Voldemort chuckled in his Dark castle. He looked around at all the Death Eaters that are present and said:

"Tomorrow is the day that my enemy Harry Potter celebrates his birthday. While not being happy with it that the boy has survived for so long I have decided to do something 'nice' for the boy. I have decided to give him an appropriate birthday present. Tomorrow let's celebrate the Birthday of Harry potter by going out on a raid on several villages and burn them to the ground with the muggles still inside of their houses."

* * *

Then Lord Voldemort laughed maniacally before stepping off his throne and walking into his private rooms. He undressed himself before morphing into a young man of about twenty who had black hair and seemed to be around two meters in height. The red eyes were still on the face and seemed to have intensified more. Then Lord Voldemort stepped into bed after donning a pair of silk nightwear. He fell asleep after seconds with a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

On Harry's birthday all was quiet. No Owls had come except for that one carrying the school letter and the OWL results and a present from Hagrid, but further no Owls came except for a grey owl carrying a gift from Tonks. Harry smiled as he unwrapped the paper and looked at the present she had given him which was a wand holster. He strapped the item to his upper arm and looked at a mirror. He smiled as it looked kinda cool to him. 

Then a loud crack signified the arrival of someone and when Harry turned to look at who had apparated he instinctively knew that it was Lord Voldemort. He looked at the man standing in front of him and looked at him with a confused stare. The man wasn't clad in robes but was wearing some clothes that looked hideous on his body. Lord Voldemort smiled and said:

"Harry I have brought you your present."

Then he searched through the hideous clothes and pulled out a gold and silver chain which had a magnificent serpent carved in it which actually hissed at Harry. Harry stared at the gift and said:

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Voldemort smiled:

"Well Harry there is something you must know. In the chamber I said to you that we looked the same and had the same pasts. At least my form from the diary said that but the thing you didn't know was that I knew you would fight the Basilisk in the Second year you went to Hogwarts."

At Harry's astounded look Voldemort explained:

"Well Harry I could say that I know you better then you know yourself. I have kept a secret for almost seventy years and will reveal it to you. I am immortal due to some ritual I underwent when I was around twenty which involved my power of Necromancy. Now look at what my real face is."

Then the face and body of Lord Voldemort started to warp and hair grew back on his skull and the red eyes became redder and the skin became more human like. The serpentine features almost disappeared and the skin on his forehead began to distort until a lightning bolt scar became visible. The red eyes became green for a few seconds and within seconds there stood a twenty year old Harry Potter who had been Lord Voldemort before his reverting to his original form:

"As you can see Harry is that you and I are the same person. I remember the same scene from memory and know that you are probably wondering how the hell you became the Dark lord everyone fears. Let me tell you. I am going to send you back in time to the time where I enter Hogwarts again. You must cast the disguising charm on yourself to look like a ten-year old. You will be named Tom Riddle as you have taken the place of a dead kid which looked exactly like you but only missed the Lightning bolt scar. But there will be some changes. Before I send you off to 1937 I will give you two things: My knowledge of Occlumency to shield your mind against the Old Fool and my Parseltongue speaking abilities so that you can finally string together a sentence completely without making you sound like some bumpkin. Now do you accept this gift of mine Harry or are you going to let me Obliviate this conversation and your true form and what you shall become from your mind. Now do you accept your present?"

Harry looked at his older form and said:

"Yeah. I want to take out my feeling of hatred on those ruddy bastard Muggles because they disgust me. They didn't do anything to relieve me of the Dursleys the neighbours could have noticed that I was being abused but no. They were ignorant that I was being abused. But they will meet their end at my hand s. they will suffer once I return back to them. Send me to 1937 Harry and I will learn the Darkest Arts. That you are standing before me is a thing that assures me that I will learn them. So send me."

Harry laughed at his younger self's eagerness for learning the Dark Arts and remembered how he had been. He had also said the exact same thing to his older self. Then he spoke up:

"My Younger self I need you to go after you have finished schooling and killed Myrtle to Grindelwald who is known as Hitler in that time. I should graduate around 1944 if memory serves me correct. So you have about 1 year to learn all you can from Grindelwald. Do not be surprised if he says you need to do some trials before you may study under him. Beware of his right hand man Himmler. That guy seemed to hate me. Hmm I bet that if you tried I could get some rise out of Dumbledore when you paint a Nazi Cross on the wall. I did try to do that but I never got to see Dumbledore's reaction. I am now telling you more then I heard when I was sent to the past by myself. But let's send you there and I'll take your place. Okay?"

Harry nodded and the older Harry started chanting an arcane spell to send Harry to the past. Harry stood as a dark Aura enveloped his feet and he could feel the prickle of Dark magic beginning to seep through the room and filling it whole. The older version of himself began to chant in a more guttural tone and made hand motions that were uncommon. Then Harry felt a strange sense of displacement and a bright light enveloped him and as soon as he opened his eyes he found himself looking at some old buildings and people who were dressed in very old fashion. He instinctively knew that this was 1937 because he looked at a paper called the Daily Times and looked at the date which was 30th of June.

* * *

Harry walked into a deserted alley and started changing his appearance to look like a ten-year old boy that resembled Tom Riddle. Then he walked out in the open and mentally his older self said in his head: 

"Harry now you get a location where you have to go to receive your new identity. Go to the main street then turn left at the end of the road and then walk into an alley. There you will see a man killing a young boy while a woman watches before being stabbed by the man. You need to kill the man and dispose of the body of the child then take his place. That child is Tom Riddle, Son of Tom Riddle who lives in Little Hangleton. He hired that man to kill Tom and dispose of the body. If you take his place and drag the mother to a point where she could be seen by someone and then you go all crying and stuff then they might send you to an Orphanage. Then we might get our Hogwarts letter in the Orphanage."

Harry did as instructed and after the woman had died and the man had been killed by smashing a piece of pipe on his head and the body of the boy had been incendio'ed Harry began to cry in a childlike voice:

"Mummy please wake up. Mummy?"

After a few minutes Harry felt someone's hand s grab his shoulders and he looked at the person with tears in his eyes and looked at a man who looked to be a younger Dumbledore:

"Who are you sir? And why is Mummy not waking up anymore?"

The man smiled gravely at Harry and said:

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Could you please tell me yours?"

Harry said at a sad tone:

"My name is Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle mummy said my name was. But why isn't mummy waking up? Did that man hit her too hard with that shiny thing?"

Albus gathered the boy into his arms and said:

"Your mummy isn't going to wake up anymore. Your mother is dead young Tom and you need to go to an Orphanage."

Then Harry was carried to an Orphanage where Harry was introduced to the Orphanage master and was allowed to stay there. Before he left Albus handed Harry a letter and said:

"Read it. I will come to pick you up tomorrow to get you the supplies listed in the letter."

Harry looked at the letter which bore the Hogwarts crest and smiled:

"Thanks mister Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled:

"You don't have to thank me Tom. Lemon Drop?"

Harry nearly gagged but managed to keep up his cheerful child persona:

"Sure mister Dumbledore."

And he got a lemon drop which he put into his mouth and his eyes widened as the lemony taste entered his mouth:

"Delicious Sir. Well then see you tomorrow Mister Dumbledore!"

With that Harry walked to a group of children to try and make some friends. Dumbledore watched as Tom interacted with the children and got some to play with him a game of tag:

"So young Tom already likes it. Luckily I walked past him so I could give him his letter. But now Armando is probably waiting for me so I must make haste."

With that the old man left for his destination while Tom played tag with the kids.

* * *

(Harry is called Tom when he is Tom in name and will be named Voldemort when he finally leaves the school but will also be named Voldemort by his peers and trustees.)

* * *

As Dumbledore returned that morning he was greeted by an enthusiastic Tom and together they walked to Diagon Alley. Tom asked him if he could be taught some magic but he said that he was going to learn that at Hogwarts. Then the two wizards – one old and one young looking but really sixteen – into Diagon Alley after having walked through the Leaky Cauldron. Tom feigned to be overwhelmed with Diagon Alley and Dumbledore smiled. They bought Tom's books and when they had arrived at Olivander's their arms were laden with school stuff. Dumbledore then charmed a bag to be weightless and bottomless. Then they walked into Olivander's shop. A voice spoke up behind them when they stood before the counter: 

"Hello Albus. And who might the young Sir be?"

Tom wasn't surprised to hear Olivanders voice and looked at the man with calculating eyes :

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And can I know your name Sir?"

Olivander was taken aback for a second as the kid hadn't been scared by him appearing behind him but answered the question:

"My name is Alexander Olivander and the Owner of this shop. Do you require a wand?"

Tom nodded and was led by Olivander and was measured by the man. Then the Wand maker walked over to the racks of wands and pulled out several boxes:

"Here try this one - Dragon heartstring and Holly thirteen inches, supple. Just give it a wave and we'll see what happens."

Tom gave the wand a wave and nothing happened. The wand was grabbed out of his hands and replaced by a new one:

"Here try this one – Unicorn hair and Oak ten Inches and tough."

Still no effect was shown and after Tom had tried out nearly every wand in the entire shop Alexander Olivander had an idea. He mumbled something to Albus who nodded and Olivander went into the back and came back with a box which was gold coloured. Then Olivander opened the box and Harry gave a shout in Tom's mind:

"That is the wand I have been using for my existence as Voldemort."

Harry grabbed the wand and gave it a swish. It did nothing and as Olivander tried to get the wand out of Harry's grasp a jet of green erupted from the wand tip and missed Olivander only by millimetres. The man had gone pale as he recognised the light of the Killing curse and sighed in relief as it hit a wall and made a huge hole in it. Olivander gulped a little and said:

"Well mister Riddle I must say we can expect great things of you. That wand was made from a feather of one of the most powerful phoenixes in the world. Yes powerful indeed. It is Yew and thirteen Inches and possesses as I have already said a Phoenix feather from a powerful Phoenix."

Tom smiled as he held up his wand. Dumbledore paid for the wand seeing as Tom didn't have the funds because he was an Orphan. Then they went to pick up a pet for Tom because it was Tom's Birthday tomorrow. Dumbledore had smiled as Tom told him all about himself from his height to what size his shoes were. Dumbledore had asked him for his birthday date and Harry had said June the 31st. Dumbledore had smiled once again and said:

"Then let me buy you a birthday gift. Since you don't have any parents or guardians who could provide you with a nice birthday gift I see it fit that I give you one."

Then Dumbledore smiled at the child who was yelling the Dumbledore was the greatest. Tom faked his happiness but was thinking about how he would use. They went into various pet shops but Tom couldn't seem to find the right pet for himself. He never felt some connection to an animal. Dumbledore watched as Tom tried to get some feeling with some animal but didn't quite get one with any animal. Dumbledore waited as Tom tried and finally sat down on a bench and looked at Dumbledore and said:

"Sorry mister Dumbledore I didn't feel a connection with an animal."

Dumbledore smiled:

"It's alright Tom. Maybe an animal will come to you."

Then they walked out and Dumbledore treated Tom to ice-cream. After that they walked out of Diagon Alley and to a restaurant where they took some Floo powder and flooed over to Hogsmeade where they sat down in a pasture and Albus said:

"This is my favourite place Tom. I wanted to show you this because I come here to think about all the things I do all day. It is calming to be here."

* * *

Then a sound was heard and a flame appeared right in front of Tom. From it emerged a beautiful Phoenix which was singing a beautiful song. It bowed to Tom and looked into his eyes. Then the birds eyes bored into Tom's and Tom could feel a connection between them beginning to form. Then it was complete and the Phoenix burst into song again this time more magnificent. Albus got tears in his eyes and said: 

"That's just the way my own Phoenix came to me. Mine is called Fawkes. Might I know the name of yours?"

Harry looked at his Phoenix and felt that the Phoenix wasn't ready to be named yet:

"Mister Dumbledore I sense that he isn't ready to be named yet."

Dumbledore sighed:

"Well that is a secret for later then. Let's get you back to the Orphanage then."

They returned to the Orphanage where they were greeted by the master of the Orphanage, John Crinkle. He looked at Tom and Dumbledore and said:

"Get in Boy. There is food left for you."

Tom said goodbye to Dumbledore who just smiled and said goodbye and walked away. Crinkle informed about the strange things Tom was carrying with him but Tom said that it was stuff for school and that he would attend school within thirty days. Crinkle smiled and asked Tom to come to his rooms. When Tom followed Crinkle to the rooms of the man, Tom was thinking about why the man wanted him. But then he came into the room and stared at the amount of torture equipment. Suddenly he was forced to his knees and felt a searing pain on his back. When he looked he saw a whip being brought down on his back and Crinkle looking at him with an evil smile:

"Well Tom now lets greet you properly. In here you have no right to complain about a whipping. Now let me whip you for going away to some school without my permission."

Then another searing pain shot through Tom and he screamed in his mind:

"Worthless Muggle! You should die whenever I am fully able to use magic. You will be the first of my victims when I am out of school!"

Then he submitted to the pain. He woke up lying in a bed with his Phoenix lying on his chest and crying on him. Tom felt his back heal. He looked at his Phoenix and fell asleep smiling for the first time at his Phoenix.

The weeks went past quickly and Tom yearned to go to Hogwarts. The beatings had gotten worse and Tom had become reliant on his Phoenix for healing. Then finally he got to Platform 9 ¾ and had gotten onto the Hogwarts express. There he sat down in a train part and was surprised that some people joined him. They were obviously pure-blooded because their robes spoke as much for them as their voices did. Their voices had a certain aristocratic ring to it and Tom looked at them. They were all boys of his age and they looked at him curiously probably because he was dressed like a muggle.

* * *

Then Tom spoke up: 

"Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time too?"

All nodded and one boy spoke up:

"Yes. And are your parent's muggles or wizards?"

Tom looked at the boy and saw that the boy was staring at him:

"Well my parents were both wizards. That's all I know because I was sent to an Orphanage after my mum was killed a month ago. I never knew my father. I only know his name which was Tom Riddle."

The boy seemed to think about it before offering Tom his hand:

"Aries Nott. Pleased to meet you."

Tom grabbed Aries his hand and shook it:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pleased to meet you too."

Then the others introduced themselves:

"Andreas Macnair."

"Cornelius Fyndwin"

After everyone had introduced themselves a snack tray came and the other boys bought some food off it. Then a redheaded boy came into the compartment:

"Hello. My name is Arthur Weasley. Might I know your names?"

Tom offered his hand and as Arthur grabbed it tom said:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pleased to meet you Arthur. I hope we can be friends in the future."

Arthur shook the hand and said:

"I hope I will be in Gryffindor. My dad went there and mum did too. I hope I don't get Sorted into Slytherin."

Tom's eyebrows raised into the air:

"And what is so wrong with Slytherin? I think that people have too much prejudice against Slytherins just because they like to keep to themselves and are sneaky. Everyone sees them as Dark wizards in the making. Anyway if I get Sorted into Slytherin then I will make sure that there are some things that will change."

The boys stared at Tom and then they shrugged it off as nervous statements from a nervous boy. They chatted about several things and then the compartment door opened and a girl stepped inside. She had black hair and almost black eyes. She had a face which could only be described as cute as it looked simply gorgeous. She looked at the occupants of the compartment and said:

"Hi boys. Can I sit here?"

There was a stunned silence and Tom said:

"Sure. Sit wherever you want."

She sat down next to Tom and Tom felt a wave of a strange feeling flow through him. She looked at him and offered her hand to him:

"Melissa Zabini."

Tom gently took her hand in his hands and bowed down and kissed it softly:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is my name fair Lady Zabini. Pleased to meet you."

The boys looked at Tom with a stunned look on their faces. Melissa Zabini giggled as she looked at the boy who had behaved like a perfect gentleman:

"well then Tom, Maybe you could tell us something about yourself?"

Tom smiled at her:

"Well Melissa. I was born to Tom Riddle and lived with my mother. Somehow she didn't want to talk about dad and we kept on moving through the country. I watched mum due a month ago when an assassin came and killed her and tried to stab me. I managed to kill the man with a piece of pipe that lay on the ground. Then I met Mister Dumbledore who went with me to an orphanage where I now live. We bought my wand and I got a pet from the man be cause it was my birthday the next day. And might I know something more about you milady?"

Melissa giggled once again and gave him a smile:

"Well Tom, I am the daughter of Jonathan Zabini. I have a brother who is called Eric. He is a few years older then me and attends Hogwarts. I am eleven years of age and have an owl. Anything more you wish to know?"

Tom tried to say something but it was broadcasted magically through the train that they were nearing Hogwarts and would be there within 5 minutes. She excused herself and the boys dressed themselves in their school robes. Then they stepped outside and were met by a cheerful old man who led them to the boats and as they all stepped in they went over the lake and got their first or in case of Tom their second first view of Hogwarts. They gasped and Tom faked a gasp.

* * *

Then they were led inside by the cheerful old man. They were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and introduced herself as Professor Eagle. Tom laughed about the name and the woman looked at him: 

"Do you find my name funny boy? Well tell me yours and I will see if I can laugh about it."

Tom smirked and said:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Professor Eagle looked at tom with an appraising look before saying:

"Alright you pass the test. I was testing you to see if you had the bravery of a Gryffindor."

Then they entered the Great Hall where the new students looked upon the majesty of the Hall and the people that were assembled here. Professor Eagle started to walk away to a room on the side and when she reached the room she opened the door and went in only to reappear carrying the Sorting Hat. Then she set the Sorting Hat down on a small stool which she conjured and the Hat began to sing:

* * *

(A/N: I am not good at thinking up a good song so bear with me. This is the best I can come up with.)

* * *

_When ages have flown past I have Sorted_

_Every child in their House_

_Whether they were brave or cunning_

_I have Sorted them_

_I have Sorted great wizards and misfits_

_I Sorted the greatest Dark Wizards of all time and the greatest Light ones_

_Beware for the Dark Lord's Rise_

_HE shall rise from the ashes of a former future_

_To conquer all_

_  
Let the descendant of Great Slytherin Rise to Power_

_No one can oppose him but one_

_But that was not my purpose No No_

_I came to Sort and that's what I'll do_

_Just p0ut me on your head and I'll put you in your House_

_  
Cuz I am just a Sorting Cap

* * *

_

As the Hat finished it's song there were no clapping people. Professor Eagle called out the first name that was to be sorted:

"Adams, Theodore"

The boy came up to the Professor and sat down at the bench and the Hat was put on his head and screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR"

The list went on with Black, Carmilla for Slytherin. Andreas, Cornelius and Aries were Sorted into Slytherin. Then it was Tom's turn to get Sorted:

"Riddle, Tom Marvolo."

* * *

Tom walked to the Hat at a calm and collected stride giving the Head table a look. He noticed that Dumbledore was staring at him and saw that Armando Dippet was in a deep conversation with a woman who looked to have Veela genes in her because she looked pretty. Tom shook his head. Veela's didn't have much effect on him anymore just because he had gotten Occlumency from his older self when he had left to the Past. 

Then Tom reached the bench and sat down. The Sorting Hat was put on his head and remarked:

"_Well, Well this is interesting. We seem to have met a few years after this. Well where to Sort you. Hmmm maybe Hufflepuf?"_

Tom sent back at the Hat:

"_No not Hufflepuf. Those blithering idiots are too loyal to do something. Let me be in my true House."_

The Hat seemed to scan his mind which Tom allowed it to do:

"_Well there seems to be a small part of you that is truly worthy of a Gryffindor but the main part you have is a Slytherin. You remind me so much of Salazar. The man had such a complex mind that I could never figure out if he had actually built a secret room or not."_

Tom smirked and sent at the Hat:

"_Well I am pone of his descendants. I can speak Parseltongue. Please Sort me where you find it appropriate."_

The Hat said:

"_Young Slytherin it is an Honour for me to Sort you. You seem to be the perfect Slytherin. Oh and I see that you have some hidden talents that have been blocked off by some external source. Let me switch them on for you as a favour which I don't want to get repaid for. Well you could come and visit me some time. It gets lonely up there in Armando's office."_

Then Tom felt a rush come over him and he felt more powerful then before. Then he asked the Hat:

"_"Could you tell me who placed those blocks?"_

The Hat gave a mental nod and said:

"_One Dumbledore. It says so on the magical signature left. Every wizard ;leaves behind a code and this one resembles most of the Dumbledore's I have Sorted. Anyway what I can sense with my power of Legilmency is that you currently possess the power to speak Parseltongue, are a Necromancer, have the ability to Summon up creatures and seem to have an extremely high level of magical power. But lets Sort you now because they must be anxious to get going. Its been half an hour already so lets Sort you in your True House:"_

The Hat Screamed out into the Great Hall:

"SLYTHERIN"

* * *

The Slytherin House clapped together with all the other students and Tom walked to the Table. There he sat next to Andreas. Arthur was Sorted into Gryffindor. He watched as Zabini, Melissa was Sorted into Slytherin and came to sit on the empty seat next to him. She smiled at him and said: 

"Hi Tom. Glad you are in Slytherin too. Why did the Hat take so long with you?"

Tom gave her a smile:

"Seems that I was some good boy and we conversed a little about things. Damned Hat wanted to know how I had grown up or something."

The evening went as usual for Tom with the beginning of Term feast and later he was led to their Common room by Professor Eagle who was the Head of Slytherin House. She had blond hair and wore the Darkest of robes which covered her arms. She never revealed her left arm and Tom suspected that there was a Mark branded there but couldn't be sure of it. Professor Eagle was the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in the school.

Tom laid his head down at his bed in his own room which he had gotten when only one room was available. He fell asleep within minutes with his Phoenix on a perch in the room.

* * *

The rest of the year was easy for Tom. He already knew what they would be teaching him and thus he scored full marks in everything earning the highest score ever recorded in Hogwarts with no mistakes in his exams. Professor Eagle was delighted to hear that Slytherin got the House cup from Tom's good work and made a small dance with the boy through the Great Hall which was stared at the youthful happiness that shone on Professor Eagle's face. Tom had begged his friends to let him come to their houses because he had to go back to the Orphanage but they couldn't allow that because their fathers were pureblood and didn't want any Half-blood in their houses. Thus he was sent back to the Orphanage where he had to endure a full torture session with Crinkle again. One of the older girls in the Orphanage took care of him after Crinkle had finished with him and Tom was grateful for that. His hatred for Muggles grew and Tom was shocked to find that several feathers of his Phoenix had gone pitch black. Tom knew that this was a sign that his Phoenix was slowly turning into a Dark Phoenix. He knew that Dark phoenixes were rarer then normal Phoenixes just because Dark Phoenixes first had normal red and gold feathers but later turned the feathers black to fit their species. In their first years of life they would look like normal Phoenixes but later they would become Dark phoenixes. Their song causes extreme pain to those that hear it and causes weakness into the people who hear it so they can't defend themselves that well anymore. 

He showed her his phoenix and told her about magic. She was delighted to learn about all the things he could do and asked him if he were able to do some magic for her. He couldn't due to the ban on magic on students. She was a little disappointed but as soon as Tom got his second year stuff she went over it with him and quizzed him about something and heard the correct answer every time.

* * *

Second year was dull for Tom. He had built up a good relation with Arthur Weasley who still was a little bit wary of him because he was in Slytherin. Tom played some pranks on the students but was never suspected because he was just the "poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student," Tom laughed his cold laugh for the first time as he saw a boy getting punished for something he had done. It was a muggleborn boy and Tom found it funny. His room was blasted into rubble by something which probably was a prank by someone. Professor Eagle was furious and demanded that the person who did this and when she got no reply she took Tom to her private rooms where he got a free room which was positioned next to hers. So Tom lived in the room and studied hard on texts from the library that he hadn't read before which talked about wonderful things like Necromancy. He had started to think about his power of Necromancy and had found that he could do some minor Necromantic things without a wand. In fact the entire spells that belonged to Necromancy had to be chanted or could be casted wandlessly. Necromancy he used when he got some wound making the tissue come back to life by making the dead cells go away. 

He had walked into Professor Eagles rooms to ask her something about Defence against the Dark Arts when he saw her without a robe covering her upper arms. A red Mark was burned into the arm which looked suspiciously like a Nazi cross. She stared at Tom for a little then covered up the Mark:

"Did you see what is on my arm?"

Tom nodded:

"The Mark of the Nazi's I guess you really aren't called Professor Eagle then. Maybe is it Professor Adler?"

She nodded:

"Very good Tom. Care to tell me about how you know about der National Sozialistischer Party?"

Tom nodded:

The Nazi's were led by Hitler in World War 2. The wizarding section recognised Hitler as Grindelwald. His most devoted carried the Mark of the Nazi's burned on their arms. At Grindelwald's demise the Nazi's were all killed except the children."

Professor Adler looked at Tom with a stunned look:

"How do you know that. Grindelwald has just invaded Poland and Switzerland."

Tom smirked at his Professor:

"Well it is quite nice to be from the future. It teaches you enough things to become the greatest Dark lord after Grindelwald. Especially if you have eternal Life."

Professor Adler was staring at him:

"So you are from the future then. The bloody English are so dumb that they don't acknowledge the superiority of the Nazi's. You say you become the next Dark lord after Grindelwald eh?"

Tom nodded:

"Yes Professor Adler. But you will be obliviated by me so you won't remember anything except that I know of your Mark and that I can be trusted. Information must not get out that I am from the future or it will jeopardise all my plans. _Obliviate._"

She took on a blank look as the obliviate hit her and Tom instructed her to only remember that Tom had seen her Mark and that Tom wouldn't tell anyone about it. Tom added to it that she would be nice to him and instruct him in the Dark Arts whenever she had time.

After a few moments Professor Eagle looked at Tom who was looking at her curiously:

"Well let's get started with a lesson in Dark Arts Tom. Try to cast this spell to immobilise your opponent."

Then she started about all the correct wand movements and finally Tom learned the spell. This continued until he finished the year. He had learned several deadly spells and a lot of way to make your enemy paralysed or permanently immobilised.

Tom had gotten an invitation from Arthur to come spend some time at his place. Tom accepted greedily and flooed over to Arthur's house from Platform 9¾. When he got there he looked at a house which was pretty large and looked homely. Arthur had already gone through and was looking at his reaction to the house. Tom said that it looked nicer then the Orphanage. Arthur smiled and led him inside where they met Arthur's father who welcomed Tom into the house. Tom smiled happily. At the end of the holidays Tom got his books which were paid by Arthur's Dad because Tom had been an Orphan. Tom had tried to refuse but Arthur's father had said that it was okay.

* * *

In third year a boy named Rubeus Hagrid entered the school. He was Sorted into Hufflepuf and made friends easily but his like for dangerous animals made him a little prone to go out and wrestle with trolls in the Forbidden forest. Tom had studied heavily under Professor Eagle and learned many Dark arts from her. He had gotten into a relation with Melissa Zabini and saw her much in the Slytherin Common room. Her brother didn't approve and later he broke them up by saying something to Melissa which drove her to suicide. Tom was at the funeral. He couldn't imagine that a brother would go as far as to drive his own sister to suicide.

* * *

The fourth year went on without problems. In fifth Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets to take revenge on the Mudbloods who had dared to try and take his love away. They had lured him into a classroom once and then stripped him bare and raped him repeatedly. Tom still shuddered as he remembered it. He vowed to make all mudbloods pay. He released the Basilisk from its resting place and discovered that there was an entire nest of Basilisk there with the one that came out of the mouth being to mother. He had seen the skeleton of the father who must have died some hundred years ago because it was all mummified. When he released the great serpent he cackled maniacally as he was finally about to get his revenge. He started calling himself Voldemort after making an anagram of his name. He told his friends to call him Voldemort in private which they did. Only Arthur Weasley he didn't tell him to call him Voldemort because if Arthur knew that he had talked to Lord Voldemort in the past then he might not have some sort of advantage over him. The only victim of the Basilisk was Myrtle who had hidden in a bathroom and looked directly into the Basilisks eyes. In the Chamber of Secrets did Tom meet Nagini who was the daughter of the Basilisk who he had used to kill Myrtle. He hid her in his room, never revealing that e was a Parseltongue to anyone. 

At the end of fifth year Dumbledore had cast him suspicious looks and Tom realised that he almost had been found out. He shifted the blame at Hagrid who had Aragog as a pet and saw that Hagrid was expelled. By now he didn't care anymore for anyone except himself.

* * *

When he returned to the Orphanage he heard whipping sounds and when he entered he saw the girl that had always helped him after a beating lying there bloodied and broken and dead. Crinkle still had the whip in his hands which he had used to kill the girl: 

"Go on Tom. Dispose of the body Tom. We could use some meat tonight."

Tom grew sickened as he brought the body to the kitchen and watched as the body was cut up by the children who were anxious to get some meat even if it was of a girl which had lived once with them. That night Tom refused to eat and continued that routine the entire holiday until he got to Hogwarts with a new and fierce hatred for Muggles and Muggleborn in his eyes. He studied harder and harder until he had gained access to the Forbidden section of the Library. When there he studied Necromancy using dead chickens to experiment on. His eyes grew faintly red and he poured his essence into a diary which he kept in his bag to try and resume his work later when they wouldn't be on alert anymore.

* * *

Sixth year ended and Tom was celebrated as the first student to ever get full marks in every test he had ever done. He was awarded the title of Head Boy and Prefect he was made in fifth year. He even gained a medal for the revealing of Slytherin's Heir. But none knew that Tom had really done it. 

In seventh year after being raped repeatedly by Crinkle Tom returned to Hogwarts only to see Professor Eagle getting arrested by Aurors for being a supporter of Grindelwald. Tom vowed revenge on the Aurors for taking away his teacher. Professor Dumbledore went away on the beginning of January 1944 to fight against Grindelwald's supporters.

Tom Graduates with full Marks earning him a special Medal which never had been given to anyone: A medal for Magical Merit. He achieved the highest Marks on his NEWT's and left school with a dark smirk in place. He decided to call himself Voldemort and start the events that willm lead to himself meeting his younger self.

* * *

Then he signed up for fighting in Europe and as he got to the French coast he apparated to Berlin with his magical power. He started calling himself Voldemort and lost his English accent to be replaced with the fluent German speech. 

He requested an audience with Hitler by Reich general Himmler and was allowed to see Hitler.

Voldemort stepped into the room where Hitler was and looked at the man who was smaller then him. Then he spoke in German:

"Gutentag. Wie geht es ihnen Grindelwald?"

(Translation: Hello. How are you Grindelwald?"

Grindelwald replied:

"Sehr Gut mein Herr. Kann ich ihren namen haben oder sollte ich ihnen toten lassen?"

Voldemort replied in German:

"Mein name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ich bin ein Schwarzmagier und wollte von Sie Schwarze Magie lernen. Meinen Lehrerin im Schwarze Magie was Johanna Adler. Ich glaube das sie sie kennen?"

(Translation: My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am a Dark Wizard and want to learn Dark Magic from you. My teacher in Black magic has been Johanna Adler. I believe you know her?")

Grindelwald thought about it for a second then replied in English:

"Yeah I remember her. Is it okay for us to speak in English? It would be hard for you to speak German I guess. So what do you want to learn from me?"

Tom smiled and replied in English:

"I want to learn how to kill Mudbloods, how to torture them and want to Master Necromancy."

Grindelwalds eyes widened and he said:

"Necromancy? Well then let me teach you something about that. The greatest creatures you can create are Dementors with Necromancy."

* * *

Then Grindelwald went on about how to create them. Voldemort smirked and talked about himself and told about the Muggleborn that had raped him and the Orphanage Master that abused and raped him. Grindelwald felt sympathy for Voldemort and allowed him a place in his inner circle where Voldemort quickly rose to second in command to the great envy of Himmler. Several attempts were made at Voldemorts life, the last killing Himmler. 

Voldemort learned many Dark Arts from Grindelwald and as the Allies were near Berlin he had finally mastered the Art of Necromancy. He could now make Dementors from disembodied spirits that floated everywhere and were invisible to normal human eyes. He could also sap the life of a human and add it to himself making him as young as he wanted. He knew this would be very useful as time progressed. He learned of Dark Rituals to charge the human body with power and become more powerful. He never tried to do some of them because he needed to keep a low profile to not raise suspicion from the Light Forces.

* * *

When Albus finally made it to the bunker where Grindelwald was Voldemort stood in Albus his way clothed in a military Nazi uniform with leather boots and the Nazi cross on it. Voldemort looked at Albus and lowered his wand: 

"Professor Dumbledore. If you go through here you will find Grindelwald. The man is sleeping now so make sure you hit him while he is sleeping."

Dumbledore took in the tall man clothed in the uniform of a Nazi general and uttered:

"Tom? Tom Riddle?"

Voldemort inclined his head:

"Yes it's Tom. I infiltrated the organisation of the Nazi's to try and get some information. Now kill Grindelwald before he wakes up."

With that he led Dumbledore to a room where Grindelwald was located and sleeping due to a large glass of wine spiked with some sleeping potion. Dumbledore cast the Avada Kedavra on Grindelwald killing him while Tom got a gun and put on some gloves and put the Gun in Grindelwald's hand making Grindelwald's fingerprints appear on them and pulling the trigger let a shot at Hitler's head occur and watched as brain erupted from the hole in the dead mans skull. Then he looked at Dumbledore and said:

"It had to look like he killed himself. Lets get back to Great Britain again. I am dieing for some good tea."

They apparated away after setting fire to the bunker.

* * *

Dumbledore was hailed a hero while Voldemort got to the Riddle house where he watched the house for a day before going in and confronting his 'father'. 

Tom Riddle didn't like a boy claiming to be his son coming to him and shouted at him that his mother died and that he had given him to a poor girl and had thought Tom dead. He even shouted that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a child of Satan. Voldemort had cast a silencing charm around the room and suddenly his eyes had gone red:

"So dad now you claim not to know me. Well let me introduce me to my Magic. I have learned from the greatest wizards of my time and was trained personally by Hitler himself. So try and stop me!"

Then Voldemort cast an Avada Kedavra at Toms Parents letting them fall to the floor still clothed in their dinner things. Then Voldemort turned to his so-called father:

"Well you should know that your son is gone."

Then he let his name appear in flaming letters and let Tom Riddle watch as they reshaped themselves into:

"MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT."

Voldemort smirked:

"You have the Honour of making me able to become the greatest Dark lord in History. Thanks father for granting me this chance. _Avada Kedavra._"

Then Voldemort watched as Tom Riddle slumped to the floor and apparated out of the house not to return for many years.

Then he started associating with the many Dark Witches and wizards all around the world and learning their Dark magic. He tried out many transformations to make himself stronger and had found that he gained strength in greatamounts whenever he tried out a ritual. After many rituals he emerged again in 1970 when he publicly announced himself as a Dark lord by killing an entire village by himself. Followers started to come to him to offer their service in exterminating the muggles from this world and Voldemort accepted them.

* * *

The Time of Darkness had begun with the Dark Lord more powerful then before. 

What was the wizarding world to do against the power of Lord Voldemort?

* * *

Finally finished this chapter which is a lot larger then the previous. It is of course a story about Harry being Voldemort. I changed Harry's name into Tom first so Tom could be named the Dark Lord. Then he becomes Voldemort and the Prophecy is made. One cannot live while the other survives. This I translated as Lord Voldemort becoming erased or Harry being erased and I decided to let Harry become erased. Now meet the new Dark Lord who was previously Harry Potter. Harry potter doesn't exist anymore due to him renouncing his name and thus the name dies and does not exist anymore. Thus allowing Lord Voldemort to become the winner of the Prophecy. Seeing as Harry is Lord Voldemort that means that Harry is the Dark lord and thus cannot be killed by anyone but himself. Strange eh? Dumbledore is up to something in the next chapter. And we see Lily potter and James Potter defending their son from Lord Voldemort. And we see Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra on Harry and as one piece of itself cannot kill itself the curse rebounds and makes Voldemort a shadow of himself and thus bodiless. Watch as Tonks and Bella come into view! Watch Bellatrix her initiation into the Death Eater ranks! 

By the way Dark Lord isn't abandoned people. i am working on it and i will post it as spoon as i have it finished. it will be around 20.00 words so a lot larger then my previous chapters for a story.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Back to Time

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That is totally reserved for miss Rowling. As for some reviewers who had asked me if I were to make this a Harry/Lily/Tonks/Bella/Narcissa I am not going to disappoint you. While Harry might become the Evil Lord Voldemort he might still have a soft spot for red hair just cuz Ginny has red hair. Anyway I was surprised that so many reviewed it within such small amount of time. Normally it takes up to a few days for people to read my story after I have updated. Please tell me if the quality of my writing improves. I could use some good comments about the stuff I write. My sister is bugging me about the things I write and says that they are childish. I look at myself then and say to myself:

"Why am I writing this? Why do I make Harry evil because he is usually portrayed as a good boy."

Then I answer myself: Because the kid needs someone to try and make a living hell for Dumbledore and because Dumbledore betrayed him he becomes evil. Anyway as I said on my Yahoo Group there are several match-ups I like and Harry/Ginny isn't one I like. I am actually against that one because I get goose bumps all over my skin whenever I think about it. Lily I can imagine but Ginny? Nope that is not an option. Ron and Hermione I can see getting together but Harry and Hermione? I have a distinct dislike of the bossy girl. She bosses Harry around too much in the books. Tonks is another option that I favour just because it is pretty cool being able to shift into anyone I ever wanted. Hmm now that I think of it I like Bella because she is really one hot lady. The books describe her as extremely beautiful so I can only go by that. I have a certain image of her in my mind that I sometimes look at with my minds eye. It is one of her dressed in a sexy nightgown which is nearly see-through. I wonder if the teachers notice that I go all starry eyed during their math class. Damn she is one Hot Chick! But now I am rambling on and on about Bella lets focus more on Miss Malfoy-Black. Well for Narcissa I can only go by what was said in the Fourth book that she was a beautiful aristocratic looking woman. Hmm I might just kill off Lucius or something. But now lets get this story further. Will probably be around 2000 words or something but am not sure because I often cross that limit.

* * *

Return to Time

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne wearing an elegant black robe. Before him on the floor were his servants kneeling. They chose to be known as Death Eaters seeing as they supplied their Lord with Life every time they killed someone with the Avada Kedavra Curse. Voldemort smiled. The Avada Kedavra curse was engineered so that it would rip away the life-force of anyone hit with it and it was easy to make that same life-force flow into ones self due to some ritual. He had invented the ritual himself because he wanted to live forever to ensure the extinction of Muggles who had caused him so much pain. He wanted to see them in pain. Voldemort stood to his feet and said at his high cold voice: 

"Death Eaters of mine you have been like a family to me. Tonight is the time that we go out and plunder the wizarding world. Tonight is the time we will attack the ministry of Magic to make sure the entire world knows my name."

Then he laughed at a high-pitched evil tone and saw his servants cringe at the sound:

"Tonight there will be two raids people. One will be a diversion in the Muggle world which will take place for about 10 minutes which will distract the ministry. Rookwood tell me about the Department of Law Enforcement. Is there any news on Bartemius Crouch?

Ä man stepped forward with his head bended as to not look at his Lord and said in a steady voice which seemed strained:

"My Lord I have reasons to believe that Crouch is willing to put forth a motion that gives the Aurors full permission to use the Unforgivables on us. It is just a matter of time before we are destroyed by the greater ministry forces. We still have a lot less members then the ministry."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed and anger could be shown in them then he screeched out:

"YOU DOUBT MY POWER? YOU DOUBT THE POWER OF LORD VOLDEMORT?"

Rookwood managed to say before he was subjected to the pain of the Cruciatus curse:

"No milord. I do not do…AAAAAGHHH!"

Voldemort laughed as he saw the man begin to feel the effects of the Cruciatus curse and looked at him with his red eyes. Voldemort's black hair was pitch black and he looked at the rest of the Death Eaters and said at a deadly and soft tone:

"Well what are you waiting for. Get Rookwood up and deliver him to his house. I will deal with the ministry myself. Malfoy, Avery follow me and gather some Death Eaters. We are going on a raid tonight."

The Death Eaters cheered and got out of the room and Malfoy and Avery followed Voldemort. Lord Voldemort walked through his Dark Castle and said to the men:

"We will go tonight and raid the ministry of Magic. There will be something I need to acquire from there and I need it as soon as possible so I will go myself with you as back-up. All apparate to the Atrium within two minutes."

Then Lord Voldemort went into his chambers to dress himself in fancy Battle robes which would shield him from curses. Then he put a golden chain with the Dark mark engraved on it around his neck and said to himself softly:

"Okay Harry tonight is the day you will get yourself a ticket to immortality. You can do this. You are the Dark Lord Voldemort. You can do this and kill the fucking muggles who have plagued your existence."

* * *

For one short moment Voldemort's eyes became green but turned red again after a few seconds. Then Voldemort apparated to the Atrium where currently only a few ministry workers were present. Voldemort heard sounds of Apparating and saw his Death Eaters apparate into the Atrium where they immediately started firing off dark curses to kill the ministry workers. Voldemort felt stronger as a ministry worker fell from the Avada Kedacvra curse. Every life that the Avada Kedavra claimed was added to his and their magic made his body stronger. He needed the power to survive his own Killing curse to try and possess Quirrel in Harry potters first year. 

He walked through the departments sending killing curses at anyone he encountered until he came to the door that led to the department of mysteries. He forced the door open with his wandless magic that had originated from his first Dark ritual.

Then Voldemort stepped inside and looked around. Currently there were no people in the Department of Mysteries but Voldemort had a sneaking suspicion that when he removed the object he was searching for that it might get pretty crowded in here. Humming the mission impossible theme he remembered from the future Voldemort walked through the Department of Mysteries staring briefly at the brains and at the labels that hung beneath them signifying that they were of unicorns and were to by studied by one called Beechley. Voldemort resumed his walk through the Ministry's most secret department.

Voldemort walked through a door that he had opened into a room that seemed to be endless. It had the planets swirling in it and Voldemort stared as there could be seen some muggle spaceships around Mars probably trying to discern whether there was life on the planet. Voldemort stared at Pluto as it zoomed past his head. Then he came near the sun and felt the heat the burning orb representing the sun emitted. Quickly Voldemort cast some cooling charms on himself to try and not get his skin tanned. After all it wouldn't look like a Dark lord when he got a tanned skin would it. Calling Nagini to his side from within his robes Voldemort continued his trek through the Department. He looked at the desks that stood in one room to animals caught and put in cages. With a smile on his face that was near maniacal Voldemort grabbed his wand and started to summon up some dark shadows which began to twist into horrifying figures. Voldemort started to chant in Parseltongue and saw the shadows grow more pronounced and with a last muttered hiss the shadows became Daemons which were now drooling acid drool on the floor. Voldemort smiled and commanded the Daemons he had conjured up to protect him at all costs. One Daemon looked like a parody of a human man with red skin where the skin should be pink and two large spikes jutting out of the Daemon his body near the waist. The other Daemon was shaped like a bird with a large beak and two wings coming out of its back with poisonous drool coming out of the beak.

Voldemort laughed and sent the Daemons to guard the entrance to the room where he was walking in. The Daemons did as they were told and Voldemort walked towards a pedestal where a sword was stuck in. His red eyes glinted with malicious intentions and he looked at the sword.

* * *

It was a magnificently crafted sword which looked to be made from extremely beautiful materials. The blade looked to be spotless and the rubies on the blade shone with energy. Lord Voldemort stared at the sword with something of a smile around his lips. Then he started to walk towards the blade. From behind him he could hear the Daemons cry out in anger and he could hear the sounds of combat coming from the door. He briefly looked back and saw the birdlike Daemon killing an Auror by smashing in the head of the man. Then he resumed his journey to the sword. 

It was getting harder and harder for him to do because the energy the blade was made of seemed to be of a holy origin and the Rituals he had done were positively Dark in origin and thus the blade seemed to repel him. Lord Voldemort made it to the blade the moment one of his Daemons was killed by an Unspeakable who used a blasting Hex. Voldemort laid his hands on the blade and felt the holy energy flow through him. For a moment he could feel a searing pain go through him and then he began pumping Dark Energy in the blade so that the holy aura started to become tainted.

The hilt of the blade which was originally a pure white started to become a little darker and after a few minutes of energy being forced into it it turned pitch black as night and then t stared to spread through the blade. The darkness started to flow over the blade and Voldemort smiled at the progress it made. He heard the sounds of combat still but they seemed to be muted. He had almost made the holy blade Excalibur turn Dark and thus it would be a perfect weapon for him to wield. Although the blade was given to Merlin by the Lady of the lake after Arthur had thrown it into the Lake the Lady had fished it up and given it to the greatest wizard of that time. Voldemort knew that no Dark Wizards could wield the blade and thus he formed a plan to turn the blade itself Dark. Surely nobody could stand against Lord Voldemort wielding the Darkened Excalibur.

* * *

Voldemort watched as the blade had darkened completely and then turned to the Unspeakables who were looking at him and said: 

"Look at me! Look at the person who is going to kill you. I will kill you with the blade you so tried to protect from me. Nobody can escape Lord Voldemort. You were fools to try and stand against me."

The blade was now in Voldemorts hands and he pulled it out of the pedestal. The blackened blade was black in colour and some Unspeakables gulped as they saw the maniacal glint in Lord Voldemorts eyes. Then Voldemort dashed forwards and started to slash a way through the Unspeakables which were stunned by the sudden attack but sent Avada Kedavra's at Voldemort all of which dissolved as they hit his skin. The Unspeakables noticed this and their eyes grew fearful and one voiced what the others were thinking:

"Blimey he can't be hurt by the Killing Curse. What can we do against him now?"

Voldemort slashed around and did some wandless exploding hexes and after a minute no living Unspeakable was standing in the hall. Then Voldemort dashed out of the room and got the hell out of the Department of Mysteries just because he wanted to see how the battle in the Atrium was doing. When he got to the Atrium the Death Eaters were still fighting the Aurors and some Order members. Albus Dumbledore was also present but Voldemort didn't dare show himself yet. That would have to wait. He sent the mental command to apparate to the main head quarters.

The Death Eaters did so and Voldemort watched as the Aurors tried to help their injured comrades. Dumbledore apparated out with his Order and then Voldemort stepped into the Atrium and threw off the invisibility spell and some disguises he had on him. There stood an elderly gentleman of about forty wielding a sword which gleamed in the light and seemed to have a black blade. He walked up to the head Auror who was Alastor Moody. He tapped the man on the shoulder and asked Moody:

"Are you Alastor Moody, Leader of the Aurors?"

Alastor nodded and turned to Voldemort and said:

"Yeah I trust you knew that there was a battle between Death eaters and us here? Do you have any connections with the Dark Lord?"

Voldemort gave a polite laugh and said:

"Well I saw when I was in the Department of Mysteries that You-Know-Who had killed a lot of Unspeakables. Please go check that out would you?"

Moody's eyes went wide as he processed the information that one of the Top Secret Departments had been breached by the Dark Lord. He hurried off to the Department after signalling some Aurors to follow him.

Voldemort laughed and then walked to the floo fire and stepped in and shouted:

"DARK LORD'S CASTLE!"

His form changed to Lord Voldemort leaving behind a crowd of stunned Aurors who were staring at the green fire. Then one of the Aurors said to a mate of his:

"That was the Dark lord wasn't it Eric. I wonder if there is anything he stole from the Department of Mysteries or just wanted to irritate Moody."

Voldemort flooed back to his base and then came out in his throne room where he summoned all his Death Eaters at once. Then he spoke up once he had their attention:

"My dear Death Eaters, tonight at the ministry I managed to capture a relic of great power. Now surely the world will fall under the power of us. Behold the sword Excalibur tainted by Darkness!"

Then he showed the sword which had a black blade now and Voldemort mumbled something in the language of Necromancy and red runes began to form on the blade which seemed to glow for a few seconds before dimming. Then Voldemort sheathed the blade in a sheath he conjured up. Then he spoke up again and once again the Death eaters listened:

"Today we are going to do another raid on the wizarding world. We are going to strike at Knights Road, East London. There we will kill all muggles and beam up my Mark. Now lets go."

Voldemort remembered that Tonks had once said to him that she had lived at Knights Road 19 in Eastern London and thus he had chosen that location to have a Raid just to give something to the woman who would care for him all those years in the future. When Voldemort apparated on Knight's Road he looked around to see no people out on the street which was natural because it was nearly Twelve o'clock. Voldemort watched as Death Eaters apparated to him and formed a circle around him. Then he raised his voice so that it was audible to all:

"We shall show them our power. Let them fear us and let their children fear even the mention of our name. Kill whoever you like. But leave me one house for myself. I want number nineteen as I have some business to do there."

They all nodded and Voldemort apparated to the front doorstep of number 19 Knight's Road. He became normal human looking and his black hair looked like a mass of Darkness on top of his head. He knocked on the door as to make his presence known and waited for someone to come to the door. After a few minutes of waiting a man wearing muggle clothing opened the door and greeted him:

"Wotcher Sir. What can I do fer yeh?"

Voldemort's face became a smile and he said:

"Well I would like to ascertain if you were Mister Tonks and if I could see your wife and child."

Ted Tonks nodded and said:

"Yeah tha's me. Whot cha want me wife and my child for?"

Voldemort's face betrayed none of his emotions and he said at an almost businesslike manner:

"Well I would like to talk to your wife about something related ton her daughter. And I am here to warn you for someone."

Ted Tonks wasn't totally ignorant of wizarding society and understood that the danger must be related to Lord Voldemort and unwittingly let the Dark Lord into his home. Voldemort's face betrayed no emotion as he stepped into the house and was led by Ted to the living room where Andromeda was currently playing with a three year old Tonks. The date read 28th of August 1975 on a calendar that hung to the wall. Voldemort smiled at Andromeda and stuck out his hand:

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pleased to meet you miss Tonks."

Andromeda shook the hand and replied:

"Pleased to meet you mister Riddle. Let me introduce you to my darling little daughter Nymphadora."

Nymphadora made a disapproving sound and Voldemort actually laughed softly and said:

"Well it seems the name doesn't go in well with her. She seems to have a dislike of the name. Why did you name her Nymphadora? Why not something nice like Bellatrix or Celadera? Or if you want a muggle name then Jennifer or Samantha?"

Andromeda smiled at the charming man and said:

"Well we thought about it but we found Nymphadora to be cute for her."

Then Nymphadora changed her hair to become long and red. Voldemort's eye twitched and he said:

"Is this normal?"

Andromeda screamed in joy:

"Ted look at that our Nymphie is a metamorphmagus. Thank you for noticing mister Riddle. She would probably revert to her original form after mere seconds because she can't control her gift well yet."

* * *

Voldemort smiled at Nymphadora who was looking curiously at him and he picked her up and set her in his lap. She tried to touch his nose but he smiled and kept it out of the child's grasp. Voldemort was under a close inspection by Nymphadora's tiny little hands and he was prodded everywhere just to see how he would react. She searched through his pockets for something to play with and found nothing. Then Voldemort searched through his robe pockets and withdrew from them a beautifully crafted chain with a small pendant of the Dark Mark on it. That he hung around her neck and with a glow it stayed there. Andromeda was the first to respond as she saw the chain with the Dark mark pendant on it. Her eyes widened and she screamed: 

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THAT? ARE YOU A DEATH EATER?"

She grabbed her wand and pointed it right between Voldemorts eyes. The man just chuckled and said:

"Well it is to keep her safe from Death Eaters. I specifically enchanted it to make her not a target for any Death Eater. It will show to every Death Eater that she is under the Dark lords protection."

Ted Tonks spoke up:

"You mean you actually gave that to her to keep her safe? Why would you give such a precious thing to such a small girl? You could have given it to Albus Dumbledore and let him use it to bring the end of the Dark lord "

Voldemort smiled at the man and said in a joking voice:

"Well we wouldn't want to see Dumbledore wearing such a Dark Chain would we? That would seriously damage his image of the Champion of all muggles and mudbloods."

Ted Tonks stared at his wife who had once again pointed her wand at Voldemorts forehead and was now angrily talking to him:

"What do you have against muggles and Muggleborn? You sound like You-Know-Who. He hates muggles for just existing. Why can't the bastard see that muggles are quite nice to be around."

Voldemort's eyes became red for once and he replied hotly:

"Maybe that his hatred for Muggles has a deeper origin. Maybe he just had some extremely traumatising experiences with Muggles Miss Tonks. I can show you scars the mudbloods have left on me."

With that he drew his wand and set Nymphadora on the ground. Then he stripped using magic standing only in a short under robe while his upper body was visible. On it could be seen several long scars. Voldemort turned his head:

"This was done in my fifth year. That was the day I decided to have my vengeance on the entire Muggle race. Although I will make exceptions in those I kill."

Ted was looking at a long scar that seemed to be made with a knife and said:

"Are you one of them Death Seethers then?"

Voldemort laughed and showed his left upper arm which had no Dark mark on it:

"No I am no Death Eater mister Tonks. You are in the presence of Tom Marvolo Riddle Head Boy of Hogwarts School for wizardry and witchcraft of the year 1944 and top graduate of that year and winner of a medal of magical merit. I shall show you something."

Then he let fiery red letters come out his wand and they formed:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

* * *

Then the letters began to form a sentence before the astonished eyes of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora was looking at the letters and trying to say something but she hadn't mastered speech very well. It sounded like pretty letters but nobody was sure she actually meant that. The Letters finished rearranging and formed the sentence: 

I AMLORD VOLDEMORT

Andromeda and Ted were baffled by the revelation that they had met with the Dark lord himself and that the Dark lord had given their daughter a present. Voldemort smiled mischievously at them and said:

"You shall come no harm. I will obliviate you after I leave this room. And don't think about calling for help because I have blocked most forms of communication of this house. My Death Eaters are outside so you can't run away. But now I must take my leave. But I want you to remember this: Make sure that your daughter goes to Hogwarts. And when I will be defeated by Harry James Potter please try not to be too disturbed if the pendant glows. That means my protection will activate. She will trip and tumble or get clumsy whenever there is something potentially lethal around her and that might save her life. Now I bid you farewell Andromeda and Ted. Until we meet again in 21 Years."

Then he left the room with his eyes turning red again and resuming his Voldemort appearance. Then he returned and cast obliviate on everyone in the room except Nymphadora and then turned the pendant into a beautifully crafted pendant with a Black phoenix on it and words engraved on the back:

"_For Nymphadora Tonks who is the loveliest girl in the world"_

Voldemort got out of the house after telling the obliviated people that a man named Tom Parker had come and warned them about a Death Eater raid. The family had then hid in the house by several charms and by a miracle had been unseen by the Death Eaters ad were still alive. Tom parker had given Nymphadora the pendant and then had started to fight the Death Eaters when they had arrived. Andromeda and Ted remembered thanking Tom for the information and heard that their daughter was a metamorphmagus from him. Then Tom had fought the Death Eaters and disappeared.

* * *

Voldemort looked around and saw blood flowing out of numerous wounds. He then started to laugh a maniacal laugh and then Albus Dumbledore apparated in. Voldemort turned to his old Transfiguration Professor and stared at the man with his red eyes: 

"Can you feel it old man? Can you feel my Power? Can you feel the power that will one day kill you and all you hold dear?"

The old man looked at Voldemort and said at a calm tone:

"Tom you always were such a nice boy, why do you kill all those muggles? Why not live peacefully with them?"

Voldemort's eye twitched and he screamed:

"DON'T CALL ME TOM OLD FOOL! MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!

Dumbledore looked at Voldemort and said:

"What happened to that boy that played so nice with his phoenix the day we went to get his school stuff? Where is that child that marvelled at the sight of Hogwarts? What has happened to you Tom to forget that?"

Voldemort's red eyes blazed in anger and he screamed once again:

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME! MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT. MY PHOENIX ISD NOW A DARK PHOENIX OLD MAN! HE WAS THAT FROM THE MOMENT I LET DARKNESS INTO MY HEART. YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT CAUSED ME TO START HATING MUGGLES DID YOU? WAIT AND YOU'LL SEE. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The Killing curse was fired at Dumbledore who dodged it and then sent a stunner at Voldemort who dodged. The Order of the Phoenix apparated in to watch the clash between Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore. The two were equal in power. Suddenly a song of a phoenix filled the air and the members of the Order were filled with hope only to sink to their knees in pain as the song changed to become the song of the Dark phoenix. The Death Eaters began to gather new hope for defeating the Order members and they managed to capture some while killing some.

Voldemort felt the life of the killed Order members flow in his veins and strengthen him. Then after sending a killing curse at Dumbledore he apparated back to the Dark Castle with his Phoenix sitting on his shoulder. He caressed the birds head and looked around to see if Nagini was in the room. The Basilisk was not to be seen and Voldemort remembered that she had said to him that she was going to take a nap.

* * *

Voldemort thought about what had happened today and found that he didn't need to do much before he would go and confront his younger self. Just lead his men into battle and kill a lot of muggles and wizards who stood against him. When he laid in bed he closed his scarlet eyes to get some rest before tomorrow would begin. 

Lord Voldemort was busy setting up his forces in 1975 until he fought a major battle in 1978 against the ministry where he had lost nearly 500 men against the thousand of ministry Aurors and Unspeakables. The Excalibur came in handy as it deflected a lot of spells and cut through people like a hot knife through butter. Then he looked at it and had renamed the blade to a more fitting name: The Ragnarok Blade or Ragnarok in short. It caused the ends of many lives and thus it has the name of the worlds ending.

Lord Voldemort heard of the Prophecy from Peter Pettigrew who had heard the first part before he was chucked out of the bar the Prophecy was made in. Voldemort smiled and said:

"Well Peter I thank you for your information. You will receive your Mark today."

* * *

With that he branded his Mark on the upper left arm of Peter who screamed as the mark was seared into his skin. Later that day Severus Snape was Marked. Voldemort saw the hate for Muggles shining in Severus his eyes and made him his personal potions master. Severus accepted and Voldemort knew that Severus wouldn't betray him for at least after he had been defeated by himself. 

Later that week Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy requested to be Marked. They had married their respective husbands when they got out of school. Apparently both Lucius and Rodolphous were bad in bed because both Bellatrix as Narcissa had a lot of thoughts about those worthless husbands they had. Voldemort softly chuckled as they both radiated anger at their husbands. Bellatrix was the first to speak:

"Milord Voldemort we would gladly take your Mark to wipe the muggle scum off the face of the earth. We offer ourselves to you, body and soul."

Voldemort looked at the ladies and said:

"Very well. Are you prepared to join the ranks of my Death Eaters then? Are you prepared to inflict horrible injuries on them just for fun? Are you able to feel no compassion for the mudbloods?"

Both ladies nodded and said:

"Yes Milord. We will follow you and do everything you command us."

Then Voldemort said in jest:

"Even share my bed? Would you share the bed of your old and ugly master?"

Both ladies looked at each other and Narcissa said:

"Do we have any choice in that matter Milord? No offence but I find you disgusting to look at, at the moment."

Voldemort laughed and said:

"Relax I was just testing you. I want to know whether you would do everything I command you or just think about it and refuse. I have asked many a woman this question and many have agreed to it just to get some power. This is a quality I despise in women and I am glad that you possess some good brains and are able to try and make a point. Indeed I wish not that you give yourself to me and although I would like seeing your nice naked bodies I simply don't want to force you to show them to me."

* * *

Voldemort smiled at the ladies and as there were no Death Eaters around he transformed into his normal looking form which was a man with red eyes and black hair but was slightly less scary looking then his other form which had lost its hair and thus had become bald and serpentine looking. Voldemort smiled cheekily at the ladies who were stunned by the fact that such an evil looking man could transform into such a cute little guy. Although Bellatrix and Narcissa were still seventeen they found the form of Lord Voldemort looking quite attractive. 

Voldemort changed back into his normal scary looking form and then resumed talking:"

"Well that is what I look without all that Dark magic transformation in my body. Actually I can switch between those forms whenever I want but it is quite taxing. Anyway I have decided to place you in my Inner Circle seeing that you have both married a member of my Inner Circle and both seem to be a lot brighter then normal Death Eaters. If I might have a practice Duel with both of you so I can gauge your strength then I might be able to decide your place in the circle."

Bellatrix and Narcissa nodded and they walked to the open pace in the room. Voldemort got off his throne and walked to the open space and drew his wand. The Phoenix in the room flew off his perch and Nagini slithered up on the throne to watch her master duel the ladies.

* * *

After a duel which was quite short Narcissa and Bellatrix were both unconscious and lying on the floor with no clothes on. Voldemort smiled. The ladies had great magical power he could sense. He sensed that they were going to attack him at the time he prepared to fire a non-lethal curse at them and dodged the attack which was a mild stunning curse and dodged the attack that followed it up then sent a stunner at Bellatrix who dodged and finally knocking out the ladies by using a spell that was largely unknown in the wizarding world which would make any female faint due to the extreme pleasure they received from it. Bellatrix and Narcissa's clothes were blasted off by a stray cutting curse which had merged with an exploding hex which made their robes disintegrate as they were cut into pieces thus leaving the ladies naked. Then he had cast the _Increduliousimun Plaesura _on them and watched as both their eyes began to go unfocused until they rolled into the back of their head signifying that they were unconscious. 

Voldemort scooped up the girls and placed them into conjured chairs while he summoned up some Death Eater robes specially made for his inner circle members. A few seconds later a pair of white masks and two black cloaks fell to the floor. The cloaks were lined with golden thread at the hem and Voldemort began to put the robes on their bodies carefully not wanting to receive some retaliation from the ladies for groping or something. It was funny that females reacted angry if their lord groped them or something. Voldemort thought it to be a reflexive response or something. Then he awakened them after sitting back on his throne after removing Nagini who had now slithered onto his arm. The ladies stared at him and he held out his wand to Narcissa and summoned her to his side. Then he pressed the wand tip against her upper left arm and said:

"_Morsmodre_"

The Dark mark was burned into the arm of the woman who didn't make a sound during the marking and then he beckoned Bellatrix who was then Marked. After the Marking he sent them back to their husbands.

* * *

A few weeks later he heard about the Potters marriage and then decided that he would pay them a visit. He apparated to the Potter manor which allowed him entrance due to him being of Potter blood and soon stepped into the entrance Hall. There he shifted into his normal looking form and with a few mumbled words a loud crack sounded like someone apparating in. After a few minutes a man with black hair and brown eyes came to check the crack and saw Voldemort standing there. His wife was standing next to him and she had green eyes in an almost almond shape and flaming red hair. She looking curiously at the man standing in the entrance hall. Soon three men joined them and Voldemort smirked as he recognised Peter standing there. He gave Peter a smile and watched as the rat Animagus paled. Then Lord Voldemort spoke to the Potters: 

"I wish to bring you my congratulations with your marriage Mister and Misses Potter. Although I am a little late I wish to give you this gift as a wedding gift."

Then he searched through his robes and withdrew a magical amulet shaped like a lightning bolt. He quickly kept his hands in his pockets and a box appeared around the amulet was encased in it. Then he walked forward and got the box holding the amulet out of his robes:

"This is for your firstborn Son. This grants him protection from several lethal things and must be hung around his neck the day he is born. Do not do this any later. It has to fasten itself to his Aura so the protection seeps into his skin."

Lily Potter got tears in her eyes and said:

"How can we thank you for this gift kind sir. Although we don't know you we are grateful for receiving this gift. Please have dinner with us and our friends."

Voldemort coloured at being given praise by his mother and studied her form a little. In reality she was a stunning beauty and he could see why James Potter was chasing her in Hogwarts. She was actually worthy of being a supermodel. Voldemort smirked and said:

"I'd be delighted to Miss. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I trust this invitation is also supported by your husband or does he just go along with you, too dazed by your beauty to think?"

Lily giggled as she got the joke but apparently James didn't quite get it and replied hotly:

"What is that to mean? Why would I just go along with her? I am not dazed by her beauty although that was a large factor in my decision to go and marry her."

* * *

Voldemort had sent a spell towards James to let him tell the truth while the man was opening his mouth. He had changed the spell to become invisible to all but magical detectors and was surprised to hear that Lily was just a trophy to James. Voldemort smiled and said: 

"Well mister Potter I happen to know your son from the future and all I can say is that he isn't as arrogant as you are. Now how about your dinner invitation?"

Lily stood there gaping at the man who had made her husband admit that he actually saw her as a prize and that guy called Tom admit he knew James his son. She turned to Tom and said at a polite tone:

"Did you do something to make him say those things or do I have to go and beat the hell out of his best mate?"

Voldemort smiled and said:

"Well if Padfoot is willing to die then by all means go ahead. I think I'll watch the show."

Lily stood there gaping as Voldemort said the nickname of Sirius Black and the man stepped forward and said:

"How do you know my nickname? It is one of the Marauders best kept secrets. And how do you know Prongs his son? He isn't even born yet!"

Voldemorts face betrayed none of his emotions as he spoke:

"Me and Harry's fate are entwined so close there is almost no difference. What I have done he will do and what I can't do he will. The day the wizarding world will quake underneath the terror of the Dark lord Voldemort will be over once he is defeated by your son James."

Voldemort smiled as James got an arrogant look on his face and said:

"I trust me and my wife will make the kid eh? Please follow me into the study I want to ask you something in private."

* * *

Voldemort followed James up to the study and watched as James sat down on a chair and motioned for him to do the same. Then James started talking: 

"So are you sure I and Lily will make the kid Tom? Will y wife finally submit herself to me and I'll finally get to fuck her. Those spells Dumbledore placed on her work perfectly. She thinks she loves me through that loyalty spell but won't fuck me. Any idea on how to solve that Tom? If I am gonna make Harry come into the world I'll be needing a wife first. Care to tell me more about my son?"

Harry screamed inside his mind to just tell the arrogant bastard that his father was that he was Lord Voldemort but decided not to do so. Instead Voldemort said:

"Well the kid has those piercing green eyes and from what I heard he adores you. You and Lily are perfect in his eyes. But you said you hadn't got any chance to get Lily in the sack eh? Might I suggest something?"

James smiled cockily and said:

"Go ahead."

Voldemort plotted in his head and he came to a small idea which might lead to big consequences:

"Well you could place her under Imperious."

James smiled ad said:

"Ever since I started lusting after Lily Dumbledore has helped me in getting that girl to become my wife. Grandfather really knows how to get me a girl."

Voldemort's eyes went wide at the revelation that Dumbledore might be his grandfather and decided that he would interfere. If he had to be born then at least not to this prick. The damn attitude of James was sickening and Voldemort began to stand up and said to James:

"Let's not keep them waiting. But keep in mind that she might resist the Imperious. Harry has also shown great aptitude at blocking the curse out so be careful."

* * *

Voldemort walked out of the door first and suddenly felt water being poured over him and as he looked up he saw a bucket of water which was empty and another about to drop brown goo mixed with cow dung which looked to be bats droppings. Voldemort was too late to escape and soon felt the brown go come over him and found himself smelling like cow dung. 

Voldemort's eyes glowed red and his voice took on a high-pitched tone and let a rant about irresponsible idiots who would get killed by a stray who raped them in the ass before slitting their throats with a dull knife then having sex with the remains.

He vanished the offending liquids and stuff off his body and muttered some incredibly advanced cleaning charms and made a new robe appear on him. Then he looked at James who was sniggering behind him. Voldemorts two eyes which were now normal again narrowed and said to James:

"Tell me you did do the prank and I'll let you go away without a scratch. If you don't confess then I might lose control of my wand and your life might end with a pretty green flash."

James had paled and said:

"Well I didn't do it must be Padfoot playing a trick on us."

Voldemort nodded and made a mental note to summon up a Succubus or some other Demon to make Sirius Black very worn out. They reached the dining room and Voldemort was assigned a seat next to Remus Lupin. Voldemort started too talk to the gentle man and asked him if he was a werewolf. Remus replied that he was and soon Voldemort was talking about the advantages of being a werewolf. Like the enhanced senses and enhanced strength. Remus countered with the turning into a hungry beast every time. Voldemort noted that that was a drawback but it had certain good points like being able to kill almost anyone with the stealthy the werewolf posessed when they tried to be stealthy. Voldemort sent Padfoot a glare and the man got a smirk on his face. Then Voldemort said:

"Mister Black might I do you a favour? I am in need of someone to help me in a Summoning and would like your help. The favour is that you can have any benefits of the Summoning. So will you participate?"

Sirius nodded and said:

"Sure. As long as it isn't the Summoning of my mother its fine."

Voldemort laughed and said:

"Nope. The person I am intent on Summoning might do you a favour."

Sirius got a wolfish grin on his face and said:

"What are we waiting or then? Lets go and Summon up the thing and be done with it."

They finished dinner and Voldemort thanked Lily and James on having the opportunity to dine with them. Then he walked to the entrance hall where he cleared an area of furniture and then made a runic summoning circle. With the muttering of arcane verses a shape appeared within it and Voldemort started to mutter louder making the Dark incantation sound like a chant from Hell. Then the shape got form and in the circle stood a copy of Voldemort laughing maniacally. Voldemort smiled and said:

"Hello brother. How are you?"

Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter and James had gone pale as they saw the Dark lord Voldemort appear in the circle. Peter squeaked like the rat he turned in Sirius turned paler then a sheet and Remus turned the same colour. Voldemort smiled at his copy and said:

"Do you want to give Mister Black a little gift Brother? Maybe something green that would go well with the family House?"

The copy nodded and began to say:

"Avada Ked…"

But then the circle closed and the image disappeared. The marauders and Lily looked at Voldemort and Sirius said in outrage:

"How the hell did you summon the Dark lord here? And did you say he was your brother? THAT'S PROOF THAT YOU ARE A DEATH EATER. LAY DOWN YOUR WAND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Voldemort just smiled at Sirius and said while revealing his upper left arm:

"Well Mister Black I have to say that you have drawn a wrong conclusion. I don't support the Dark Lord. Indeed I have some relation to the Dark lord but that's all. And didn't I say you were going to receive your gift? You got your gift: Your life spared by Lord Voldemort. But now I have to take my leave. I doubt my brother was happy to see me conversion with some of Dumbledore's crew. I wonder if he'll use the Crucio on me again. That always hurts a little after the first three hours of being under it but you won't feel it after 4 hours have passed afterwards."

Then he began to turn to step towards the door but Lily's voice rang out and she said:

"You don't have to go. While the sight of the Dark lord in our Manor was shocking to all of us we don't want you to leave just yet. It is common hospitality in the Muggle world to give some praise to a memorable feat done by a guest. Summoning up the Dark lord isn't one of the easiest things to do Mister Riddle. It takes great power to even apparate through all the Wards and other stuff that surrounds this Manor. Being able to Summon up the Dark Lord is astounding."

Voldemort's face darkened as he heard about the muggle customs and said under his breath:

"Stupid Aunt Petunia always keeping me away from those dinners at home. Why couldn't the horse-faced bitch just die or something. Note to self: Kill Petunia and Vernon once I send myself back in time."

This was unheard by the people in the room but Lupin must have caught something because he looked suspiciously at Voldemort before focussing his attention on Lily. Voldemort spoke up:

"Although I don't know much of the customs of the Muggle world although I was raised a Muggle I can say that the people I lived with were the most horrendous people you will ever meet. They tried so hard to beat the magic out me but they failed. They made me do the cooking since I was four years of age and even after I got into Hogwarts they made me do various chores that would almost be impossible to do with the time limit I was given. I was repeatedly beaten with a belt then salt was poured into my wounds."

Lily gasped as she heard that salt was poured into his wounds and looked horrified that someone would actually do that to such a nice and kind man. James on the other hand seemed to be confused and said:

"Why would they pour salt on your wounds? Doesn't that hurt?"

Remus and Sirius looked at their old school mate and Sirius said to James:

"Well James if you really want to hurt someone you can pour salt on the wounds to make your victim scream in agony. My grandparents used that technique on every muggle they got their hands on and tortured them to death. One even tried to get mugglehunting legalised."

James winced as he now knew that pouring salt into ones wounds would cause pain. Voldemort turned on his heels and began to make his way to the exit of the manor and took one last look back and seeing Lily standing there with a look of intense sympathy on her face. He sent her a mental thought:

"Lily whenever James wants to screw you send me a message. Then I will come as soon as possible. He has you under some sort of mind controlling potion and uses you to gain an heir who will be called Harry James Potter. If you'll allow me access through the wards then I'll come whenever you request me."

He faintly saw her nod and Voldemort smirked and then turned and said to the Marauders and Lily:

"I think we will meet again Marauders and Lily. Be sure of that."

Then Lily called him back:

"Tom? I wish to talk with you about something."

* * *

Voldemort turned around to look at Lily and nodded and he was led to a small room by Lily who stared at him and said: 

"Tom I must confess you something. I am not a muggleborn witch. My father was actually one of the ancient Pureblood families and was killed in the war in a fight with Dumbledore. Yeah my father was a Dark Wizard Tom. My father was Heinrich Maleficus Augustus Grindelwald. I was sent to be adopted by the Evans and I grew up. When I was in Hogwarts I made a bloodline tracing potion and tested it. So I knew that I was the only daughter of the greatest Dark Wizard of the century. Please don't hate me for it. I don't even know why I am telling you this. Maybe because you know so much about our future child I wonder if James would let me send him to a magic school in Germany to learn of his heritage."

Tom flashed a smile at her and said:

"I won't tell a single living soul except your son Lily. You can count on me. I will keep your secret."

* * *

Then he went outside and started to walk outside of the Manor. He went to the doors and gave a last look at the woman who would give birth to him. 

Then he opened the doors and stepped outside the wards surrounding the house. Then he disapparated with a sharp crack like a thunder crack.

A few days later he got a message from Lily that James had put her under Imperious and that she had just enough power to send the message. It was abruptly broken off. Voldemort stared at the Death Eaters and said to them at his high pitched voice:

"This is all for the night. Lucius I want that village burned to the ground. Rookwood get me some information about the leading Auror captains. We need to assassinate them as fast as possible. Dismissed!"

* * *

With that the Death Eaters departed to do their various tasks. Voldemort put on his battle robes and apparated to the Potter Mansion and went inside. He heard sounds come from the master bedroom and he went up the stairs and opened the door while still in his Lord Voldemort form. He saw Lily being pinned to the bed by James who held her wrists in such a position that she couldn't get free. She had a blank look as she was stripped of all clothing by James. Voldemort couldn't bear to watch the scene anymore and he cast the imperious on James then transformed into vapour and went into James his body. Then he lifted the Imperious curse off Lily. He watched as her green eyes became clear again and he smiled as she looked at him. She cowered under him and he realised that he was still within James potter's body. He slowly transformed James his body to look like him and the red eyes flared to life as brown was replaced by them. Voldemort looked at her nude form and smiled: 

"Well Lily as you requested here I am. You sent me a message while I was attending a meeting between my family. I sent them away and now you don't have to fear anymore. I will protect you even if I am locked within James his body."

Lily smiled genuinely at Voldemort and then said:

"Please fuck me Tom. Please do to me whatever lovers do. James is just such an asshole. This was the first time he actually wanted me to sleep with him and he nearly forced me into it. But why do you possess him? Couldn't you just knock him out?"

Voldemort looked gravely at her and said in a voice which was raw with emotion:

"Well Lily I am here to assure the Harry is born from your union. While I will only be gently to you Harry must be born. I simply have no choice."

Lily smiled knowingly:

"Then just share your essence with me Tom. Just fuck me please."

With that Voldemort nodded in agreement and they started the process of creating a child.

(A/N: you know what I mean people. You are all mature enough to know what I am insinuating. At least I hope you are.)

* * *

What he didn't know was that in the end while possessing a body could lead to one's genetic cells being transferred through intercourse. And thus after wiping James his mind blank of all that had happen ed and planting mental images of having sex with Lily, Voldemort left not knowing that he had created himself in his mothers womb and thus was solely responsible for his own birth.

* * *

After a good2 years of waiting Voldemort had amassed enough Death Eaters to try and strike a major target in the Muggle world. They executed their plan and numerous Muggles died in what would be explained as an outbreak of cholera by the Muggles.

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he sat on his throne. Bella and Narcissa were proving to be most loyal servants. There was no mission too dangerous or too dumb for them. If asked they would do anything for their Lord and Voldemort enjoyed the power he had over them. He mentally smirked as he looked at a clock that hung on a wall which showed the exact date and gleamed from it that it was time to visit Lily and James. Peter Pettigrew had just delivered the information about their hiding place and thus Voldemort apparated directly to Godric's Hollow. When he approached the house he could hear a man shouting and a baby wailing. Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he was being attacked by an angry James Potter. The man shouted to Lily that he was holding off the Dark Lord and then attacked with the Avada Kedavra. Lord Voldemort then looked at the man and said to the man: 

"Well James that didn't even tickle. Try harder next time. And now you have the rare opportunity of watching my real form."

Then Voldemort shifted into his twenty year old form and looked at James:

"Well dad, seems that you die by your own son's hands. _Avada Kedavra"_

With a green light James potter fell to the ground dead. Then Voldemort returned to his normal look and walked upstairs where he saw Lily comforting a child. He knew that was himself and said:

"Hello Lily. How is young Harry?"

Lily screamed that he would not kill her little baby boy and Voldemort killed her in a reflex when she threw herself at him. Then he laughed coldly and high pitched before looking at Harry and saying the words that would make him into a spectral entity:

"_Avada Kedavra_"

* * *

The green yet of light bounced off the child which Voldemort recognised as himself. Then it hit him fully. Agony flowed through his entire body and he felt his soul being ripped from it then he saw his body disintegrating. A fire started and Voldemort levitated Harry to a safe spot before fleeing to Albania. 

After around ten years a young man looking for some adventure came to Albania and Voldemort possessed him. Then there was the entire fiasco with the Sorcerers stone. After that he hid in Lucius Malfoy's house waiting for the return of Wormtail which would happen a few years later. He instructed Lucius to give the diary which contained his sixteen year old self to Ginevra Weasley as to annoy Dumbledore. At the end of third year he saw a tiny rat sneak in and then he saw Peter appear. Voldemort now had the shape of a small child and his raw reddish skin and long thin fingers were prominent.

Then he orchestrated all for his return the next year. He would kill Frank Bryce at the Riddle Manor. Then Berta Jorkins would die at his hands after he had extracted her memories. Then he got to Barthemius Crouch the older his house and forced his way in. Barty Crouch was rescued and his father placed under the Imperious curse by lord Voldemort. Voldemort missed the chance of having Bella around but he took enough pleasure from having Nagini around. After all she was still faithful to him. AND she sustained his life. Although Voldemort was still plotting his resurrection he was also anxious that there might be some mistake or that he would fail to grab the cup. So he ordered Barty to eliminate some traps for the champions. While in his baby form Voldemort looked extremely ugly. He had resigned himself to the form because there had been no other choice then to obtain his blood as he himself had confirmed that there had to be no alterations in the timeline. Whenever he would re-emerge of the cauldron he knew that he had to be careful not to kill his other self or else he would die too.

* * *

When he was dunked into the cauldron he felt his entire body twisting and changing and before he knew it he was alive again. He could feel spider like fingers and stretched them. Then he rose only to see directly into his younger self's eyes. The fear in them made him smirk and then he challenged himself: 

"Potter! Duel with me!"

His alternate self did so and Voldemort looked at Harry with his red eyes. Then he said:

"We Bow now Potter. Haven't you learned duelling? Bow to Death Harry."

Then the canonical battle between Voldemort after Voldemort had summoned the Death Eaters. A web of golden threads erupted around them and Voldemort said to his Death Eaters that they had to stand back. Voldemort watched as all the people his wand had killed came out and he briefly smiled when Lily Potter had come out. This went unnoticed by Harry and his parents talked to him before coming over to him. Frank Bryce was currently making him out to be the equivalent of Hitler and Voldemort replied that it was indeed true and a compliment.

* * *

Potter started hissing threats to him while Lily kept silent. Voldemort said in the voice he uses whenever he is Harry: 

"Hi mum. Did you like it when I possessed James?"

Potter was staring at me with something to horror in his eyes and face. I smiled wickedly and then said:

"That's right Potter I screwed your wife silly while I possessed your body. So I have done my revenge up you."

Lily looked at him and said:

"Well Tom it was actually you who was the father. I did a spell to check the father and it found you to be the father."

Voldemort paled immensely and then said with something which could be described as amazement:

"So I am the father of myself? No wonder I told myself that in the Chamber of Secrets. When I take over the world I will have you resurrected Lily. I love you and you know it. I love you like a son and as a lover. I will find a way to revive you."

* * *

Then the shadows disappeared and I saw myself limping away to the cup. I sent a half-hearted killing curse at myself knowing that it wouldn't work. Indeed I was correct because a stone shattered when the curse hit it. I ordered my Death Eaters to attack the boy and they all failed. Now I have to put them under the Cruciatus whenever I get to my Manor. 

The next year I was going to tempt my other self by luring him into the department of Mysteries. It worked due to my knowledge that I was very curious and of course because Snapes botched occlumency lessons. I should really go and kill that man but he is kind of valuable to me. The information I get from his mind is good enough for me to consider keeping him as my pet Death Eater. The old fool can think what he likes. He can even think that his little golden boy is going to save the world. How wrong he will be.

* * *

When Harry entered the Department of mysteries I saw Malfoy confronting him and I heard Bella giggle insane. The time she had spent in Azkaban had made the woman a little bit insane. I would have to fix that somehow. When Harry started duelling with my Death eaters I felt a bit of pride well up in my chest as I saw myself nearly beating Dolohov. Then there was the battle between Sirius and Bella. She was duelling with him not in her usual fashion. She seemed to be not trying to kill him. She was avoiding the Killing curse and only used non lethal spells. Then I saw a flash of bright red erupt from her wand and as I stood there watching near the veil I saw Sirius being blasted towards me. I roughly grabbed his body and jerked it away from the veil making sure I was not seen by anyone and I made the veil rustle a little to make it look like someone had fallen through. I even made a copy of Sirius and let that fall through the veil. I was hidden by invisibility and I stunned Sirius within milliseconds after grabbing him using wandless magic to accomplish that. Then I apparated to my castle and left Sirius in a room with no exit making it impossible for the man who was my godfather to escape. I ordered a few house-elves to look after him and they did so being terrified of me. Then I returned to the ministry and I saw the battle unfold and watched as Bella was goading Harry to the Atrium. I watched as my younger self followed and put her under Cruciatus. Then Dumbledore had to appear on the scene after Bella tried to kill my younger self

* * *

When I duelled with him in the Department of Mysteries I evaporated myself and went into my other self making my own soul rejoin my other part of it temporarily. Then I felt that I couldn't hold it anymore and I went away. I teleported out of my body and made my Voldemort body reappear. Then I grabbed Bella and I apparated with her directly into my private chambers. I appeared directly above my bed and fell on it. Within seconds I fell asleep. 

When I woke up again I saw Bellatrix her black hair. I realised that I had been sleeping with her in the same bed and I chuckled which seemed to roused her from her slumber. She looked at my face with disgust and I realised that she still thinks I'm an ugly son of a bitch. Well I don't care for that at the moment.

After a few weeks I went to Potters place after ordering Bella to be nice to him. Well at least she seemed to be mourning the loss of her cousin a little. Then I apparated to Privet Drive No.4 on the 31st of July. And thus I sent myself to the past and waited for the next day.

* * *

The next day I heard on the radio that several towns had burnt to the ground and I grinned at the antics of my Death Eaters. Then I got a small note of the old meddling fool that I was to be picked up and be escorted to Grimmauld Place. I mentally laughed and I reminded myself to revive Lily either tonight or tomorrow evening. Necromancy was a thing that must be done in the night so I had to time it perfectly. In anticipation of what was to come I did all my chores and even when the fat whale lashed me I still wore my maniacal smirk in anticipation of things to come.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you like it. I will try to get some more chapters out but I don't know if that is possible. Anyway keep on reviewing. For all those that have reviewed I thank you. 


	4. Revival of the Mother and the Order of t...

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people that I introduce in this fic. There is one thing that I own and that is the name of this fic and the contents. I am known for my strange ideas and would like to see this fic heavily reviewed by people. The people of Harry potter are owned by J.K. Rowling and only the Dark Harry I create will be owned by me as it is totally different of the one of J.K. Rowling. She doesn't see that Darkness is Harry's ultimate goal and that the world should be plunged into eternal Darkness with Harry as the ruler of the world. But now enough ranting. I will give you the next chapter of Genesis.

* * *

**Revival of the Mother and Order of things**

* * *

Harry looked at the walls of Privet Drive and heard a popping sound and there stood Bellatrix Lestrange dressed in her full Death Eater Inner Circle regalia. Harry smiled at her and said: 

"Hi Bella. Nice to see you again. How was the meeting? Did Voldemort tell you something about me or did you come of your own accord?"

Bellatrix Lestrange looked at the kid in front of her and said:

"Well Harry it seems that our Lord has suddenly disappeared. We don't know where he is and I thought you might know where he is."

Harry looked at the woman and appeared thoughtful to her. Then he cocked his head to the side and said:

"Come closer Bella and I might tell you."

* * *

Bellatrix looked at Harry and she sat closer to the boy. Harry smiled a little and moved closer to Bella. When he was sitting as close as to not cause her any discomfort his hands darted to grab Bellatrix her head and Harry forced his lips onto hers and kissed her forcefully. 

She felt two hands grab her head and felt lips pressing on hers. She felt his lips taker hers forcefully and felt his locks brush past her head. Somehow his hair was longer and his eyes seemed to be a lot greener then they were before.

Harry felt the lips of his Inner Circle member on his and he revelled in the feeling of the soft lips on his lips. He drew back and said:

"Bella that is a thing I have wanted to do for a long time. You look so gorgeous even when dressed like a hot and sexy Death eater."

* * *

Harry decided to reveal his true form to her. It was almost five o'clock and Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would be up soon and be banging on his door to get him up and do chores for them. Harry was sick of it. He hadn't learn the darkest magic in all the time he had went to school and built up his reign of terror just to be forced to do stupid useless jobs for muggles. Haqrry gained a look of disgust on his face as a big bang sounded on the door and Vernon shouted: 

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO FOR US AND I WANT MY BREAKFAST!"

Bellatrix looked as the door was ripped open and a fat muggle stormed into the room. Harry sat there looking at the fat man and said:

"Vernon I will not do a thing for you. For too long I have been your slave! Now taste some of your own medicine!"

Then Harry drew the wand he used as Lord Voldemort and pointed it at his uncle who looked around the room. His uncle looked at the wand and said:

"Boy if you use that you will be expelled and then it's gonna be safe to kill your worthless hide."

Then the man looked at the woman sitting next to Harry and said:

"YOU BRING A WHORE IN OUR HOUSE BOY! HOW DARE YOU BRING A SLUT INTO YOUR ROOM!"

Harry had enough and with a voice full of venom he said:

"_Crucio"_

* * *

The fat man writhed in pain on the floor and his screams made Harry feel the power he had over the fat man. Harry started to laugh the laugh he had perfected while becoming lord Voldemort. The high-pitched sound drowning out the cries of anguish from the fat muggle. Harry's eyes became a dark scarlet and he grew in length and suddenly felt anger surge through him and he used a highly illegal cutting curse on Vernon which slashed open the fat man's chest. The door opened and there stood petunia dressed in her night robes. Harry looked at his muggle aunt and said: 

"Muggle I want to have breakfast ready when I come down. Now get going I need to torture your husband."

She stood there in fear and watched her husband convulsed on the floor as the Cruciatus curse had hit him. Harry pointed his wand at her and said:

"_Imperio"_

Then Harry commended her to make breakfast and give her worthless son something that was usually reserved for Harry namely the remains of whatever was being eaten. She complied with the order and Harry laughed again as he looked at his uncle and said:

"This is the last time you ever hurt me again. No amount of pain could teach you otherwise so you have one chance to become nice to me or you will face the wrath of Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked at Bellatrix who was looking at the scene with interest shining in her violet eyes. Harry smiled at her and bowed:

"May I introduce myself milady? My name is Harry James Potter AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle or better known to you as Master."

Bellatrix stared at the man who said himself to be Lord Voldemort and she said:

"You can't be my Master. Master can make us come to him by touching the Mark. Do so and you are our Lord. Harry, this is blasphemy against the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at the woman and said:

"Then feel the Mark burn on your arm Bella and remember that I have complete control about your life."

* * *

Harry grabbed her Mark and as punishment for not believing him he sent a burst of raw pain through it coupled witha burst of pleasure. She collapsed as the pain and ecstasy mingled to give her pleasure. 

All over the world the Death Eaters felt their Marks react and they all collapsed due to the mingling of pain and pleasure.

* * *

Snape collapsed while an Order meeting was in progress. When finally coming back to the living world Severus explained: 

"That was the Dark mark acting strange. It was as if the Dark Lord wanted someone to experience pain first and then pleasure."

Harry's maniacal voice sounded in Severus his head:

"Indeed you are correct my pet. I have explained to Bella the importance of not doubting me. I think I will let you off for the rest of the day. You will not be called upon for the rest of the day. You actually were the first to find out the reason why there was pain first and later pleasure. See you later Severus and don't forget to bring me some Basilisk venom. I need it for a small experiment."

Then Harry's presence was gone from the man's mind and Severus had paled and said:

"The Dark lord wishes for some Basilisk venom. Albus do you have some in storage or do I need to buy it in Knockturn Alley?"

The leader of the order said that he had some in personal storage and that he would hand it over to Severus after the order meeting. The Order looked at each other and Albus announced the next topic:

"Alright. Today we are going to pick up Harry from his relatives. No doubt there will be some conflict with the relatives but I think that if we get the boy out of there before they notice and leave them a message that it might be able to go work. Arabella make sure you get the boy to work at your house. Kingsley and Nymphadora you will get Harry's stuff from his relatives wherever they have it. If Harry isn't allowed to go from the house then we'll all pick him up by Portkey."

The Order members addressed nodded. Albus looked at two people who sat next to Arthur and Molly Weasley and said:

"Young Ronald and Hermione how do you think Harry is coping with Sirius his death? Has he responded to your letters?"

Hermione opened her mouth from where she sat next to Ron:

"I have come to the logical conclusion that Harry is still distraught about Sirius his death. Given time he would recover of course but at this moment he is still mourning the death. I have seen him on the train and he was highly distraught at the Death. It is logical to assume that nothing good has come of it and that Harry is now depressed. At least there might be a small chance that he would recover when he spends time with us, his friends but that chance is marginal at best."

Ron spoke up as Hermione shut up:

"Yeah it is best for him not to know that we have been inducted in the Order or that the restriction on underage wizardry has been lifted. It wouldn't be good to have Harry curse his relatives. By the way how will we deal with Harry if he sees how far we have advanced in magic?"

Albus looked at Ron and said:

"I do not know Mister Weasley. There are several things that could be told. But you need to guard Harry when he comes to Hogwarts. He needs to be protected against Voldemort at all costs. He is far more important to Tom then he is to us. I believe Tom wants to do a Ritual to restore him to his full power and Harry might be the only one to stop him."

Ron's eyes clouded for a few moments and then cleared and he said:

"But Sir couldn't you try to do something to increase our power so we could protect Harry better? I mean there must be some rituals that can increase ones power which aren't dark in any aspect."

Ron had learned how to become an Animagus when in training. He was a red tiger. He and Hermione had been induced in the order directly after they had been leaving the train station. They had been taught all the stuff Aurors were supposed to know and Ron revelled in the knowledge that he finally was better then Harry. He knew he could wipe the floor with Harry the moment he set eye on the boy. Oh how wrong he was. The old Harry would have been beaten by Ron but the Harry that had seen the death of Grindelwald and had waged war on the wizarding world and was known and feared throughout the world.

* * *

Harry looked at Bellatrix with a hint of insanity showing in his red eyes. He looked at Vernon and obliviated the large and beefy man. Harry looked at Bellatrix and cast a complex invisibility ward around her and she shimmered out of existence. Then Harry went back to his normal look again and he watched as Vernon woke up. The fat and beefy man looked around and then gave Harry a punch to the stomach which had Harry double over in pain. Harry felt anger once again awaken into him and he looked at the fat man who was yelling about not going to work. Harry remembered that he still had to get Petunia off the Imperious and apparated downstairs and lifted it before obliviating her and taking her place while she settled down on the chair offered to her. Harry looked as Vernon came into the room and owlishly stared at Harry and then seated himself mumbling something about freakish mumbo-jumbo. Harry served them food and gave himself a good portion of it. When Vernon tried to say something about it Harry pointed his wand between the man's eyes and said: 

"You will shut up or else a little green light and you will be lying on the floor dead."

That scared the man and he backed down. Harry looked at his fat cousin and said:

"Pass the butter please Dud. I need to butter my toast."

Dudley looked at his cousin and was about to reply nastily but then the butter was handed to Harry by Petunia. Harry thanked her at a polite tone and then with a popping sound Bellatrix apparated into the room and sat next to Harry while wearing a short piece of Lingerie which was barely covered.

The effect it had on the occupants of the table was astounding. Dudley fell off his chair and the shockwave of it shook the house. Petunia looked scandalised and Vernon turned a shade of purple not seen on human beings. Bellatrix trained her wand on the fat man and said:

"If you ever consider doing something to my Master then I'll gladly make you into a dog biscuit and let you be eaten by a dog."

Vernon paled as he imagined himself shrinking to become a dog biscuit. Harry laughed at the face his uncle made. It was a laugh that made people feel cold and uncared for. Harry looked at Bellatrix and said:

"Bella did you recover? I won't want to have to get you to St. Mungos right away due to the fact that the straps were too tight last night."

Bellatrix caught the hint and said:

"No Harry it actually was quite enjoyable. Especially the candle wax that dripped on top of your cock must have hurt you. Maybe you should go instead of me."

Harry smiled at the woman and said:

"Well I think I will be visiting Mum and Dad first. I have some business to do with them. At least I have to get Mum out of her grave."

* * *

Harry looked at the Dursleys who were looking at the Dark lord with fear in their eyes and Harry withdrew a black robe with the Dark Mark emblazoned on it from a bag he had attached to his waist and put it on. Harry looked at the people assembled at the table and said to the Dursleys: 

"Stay here. I will return soon. Bella follow me."

Harry apparated out with a crack and Bellatrix followed with a soft pop. Harry reappeared in a Graveyard where he stood before two graves. One belonged to James Potter and one belonged to Lily Potter. Harry looked at Bellatrix and said:

"I'll summon the Inner Circle. You relax a little. Tonight is the night I am going back to Dumbledore's precious Order and I want my mother back to life again before that."

Bellatrix complied and sat at a tombstone. Harry focused on the Dark mark and called the Inner Circle to him. He shifted back into the form he had worn since his revival from spirit to man and looked as the members if the Inner Circle appeared.

Harry looked as they appeared and kneeled in front of him. He had seated himself at James Potter's headstone and was grinning. He looked at the members and said:

"You are here because I called you. You will dig up the coffin of Lily Potter now and remove her from the coffin and place her in front of me. Now get to work!"

Wands were raised and spades and shovels were conjured and the Inner Circle started digging through the ground to reach the coffin in which Lily Potter was buried.

After ten minutes a sizeable hole was formed and soon one of the inner Circle members called out:

"Milord we have found the coffin!"

Harry began to grin evilly and said:

"Remove it from the earth and place it in front of me."

Crabbe grabbed one side of the coffin and Goyle grabbed the other side of the coffin and together they heaved the coffin out of the opened grave and set it before their Lord. Harry gave them a nod of approval and then got off the tombstone and said:

"Thanks gentlemen and woman. Now I am a step further in my plans. Now let's open the lid."

The lid was opened by Harry's long thin fingers and Harry looked upon the pale lifeless corpse of the woman that gave birth to him and was his first fuck. Harry stroked the cheek of the woman softly and whispered almost inaudibly:

"You were so sweet Lily. Sadly there was no choice but to kill you. I'm sorry for killing you."

Then Harry grabbed Lily by her waist and slung the corpse onto his back then stood. He looked at his Inner Circle and said:

"Thank you for digging the coffin up for me. Now leave me. I need something to restore me to eternal youth and eternal life and this corpse shall provide it."

They bowed and kissed the hem of Harry's robes and Harry's red eyes gained a pleased look. Then the Inner Circle apparated away. Harry felt the weight of the dead body on his shoulders and knew that he would have to be quick. It wouldn't do for him to be discovered with the dead corpse on his shoulders. Harry apparated out of the graveyard after having replaced the earth and coffin to its respective place. He had left a little remark on James his gravestone and then he had secured the dead body on his shoulders.

* * *

_Here lies James Edward potter_

_  
One of the greatest wankers to have ever lived_

_May he find eternal damnation in hell_

The text was changed to become the sentence and Harryy left a personal remark±

"James Potter was a great man, brave and courageous. He died like a stupid Gryffindor. I fucked his wife and made fun of him, Lord Voldemort"

* * *

Harry appeared within Privet Drive no. 4. He looked around to see if anyone was present at the moment and heard the sounds of a pig eating in the kitchen. He looked inside briefly and saw Vernon gorging himself on something. 

Harry resumed his normal look and started to walk towards his room. It was a little bit harder since he had to carry his mother all the way up the stairs. That made it a little bit harder for him to do so. Harry knew that his room had been warded by several wards he himself had set up before leaving the first time he had been there again. It would allow him to practise magic freely.

When Harry had finally gotten to the top of the stairs he looked around and saw no-one. He opened the door to his room and then a voice that belonged to a certain fat cousin was heard:

"Hey freak! What are you doing with that?"

Harry turned towards his fat cousin and said:

"Dudley look closely at what I am carrying."

Dudley strained his eyes to see what Harry was carrying. Harry lifted his mother's head and Dudley stared into the dead eyes of Lily Potter-Evans. Dudley gave a shriek as he saw the dead eyes and ran into his room.

Harry gave a smirk and then walked into his room and placed Lily on the floor. Then he opened a book on Necromancy and read what should be done to revive a person who had been killed by the Avada Kedavra. Harry sighed as he read that he would have to have sexual intercourse with the dead body and would have to chant a necromantic spell while performing the intercourse.

* * *

And thus there was a naked Harry James Riddle was standing there in his room and he stared at the body of his mother. He had ripped off her clothes and had made several runes of resurrection on her skin. Then he set to work. The initial penetration was cold. Harry forced himself not to think about what he was doing and started chanting: _

* * *

Body of the mother be revived _

_Thy kin asks thee to come back to them_

_Thy soul be bound to the realm of death_

_Return to us_

_Release the soul of Lily Evans oh Death!_

_Hear my plea made by the last Necromancer still practicing the unholy Arts_

_Hear the pleas of the one who wants this person to return to life_

_Grant me this plea and Death will be sown over the innocent_

* * *

Harry collapsed on top of his mother as he finally came. He felt the skin started to get warmer and warmer until emerald eyes flickered open and Lily Evans looked into Harry's eyes. She looked at him curiously and said to him: 

"Hi. And you are?"

Harry flashed her a weak grin and fell off her:

"Harry James Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort and I believe you asked for me to resurrect you sometime. Did you have a nice rest?"

She looked at him wearily and said:

"Yeah. It was kinda quiet. James was bitching about how my son wasn't acting like him. I firmly told him that you weren't his son but Tom Riddle's son. What the hell happened to Tom anyway?"

Harry gulped and said:

"Actually mum I am Tom Riddle. I was sent to the past buy my older self and there I took on the identity of Tom Riddle. So I actually made myself come into being. That might explain why the Killing curse didn't work. I would erase myself from history if I killed myself and then I would create a paradox or something like that."

Lily nodded in understanding. She really didn't care if she had fucked her own son. She just wanted to be loved by someone. It didn't matter that it was her own son. She would follow him regardless. She had been adopted by the Evans and would assume her original name after she had said her goodbyes to her adopted sister.

Harry threw Lily a robe that belonged to on of the Inner Circle members and said that he was sorry that there were no underwear for her. She said that she didn't mind and put on the robe. She felt the fabric against her skin. Harry dressed himself in his blood red battle robes and then walked out of the room with Lily following him. Harry walked down the stairs and they heard the sounds of Dudley trying to tell his parents that the freak had somehow carried a corpse up to his room.

Lily and Harry entered the room and Petunia paled as she saw her sister standing there alive and well. Lily gave the bony woman a thin smile and then looked at her with those intense green eyes.

Harry watched the exchange of glances between Petunia and Lily. Vernon had enough of this and said:

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE?"

Lily looked at the fat man and drew her wand:

"I will not tolerate that language Sir. If you wish to vent your anger somewhere else it would be much appreciated by me and my sister."

Vernon opened his mouth as to say something and then his view fell onto Harry:

"BOY WHAT DID YOU DO NOW? DUDLEY SAID YOU WERE DRAGGING A DEAD WOMAN INTO YOUR ROOM. WE WILL HAVE NONE OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS HERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BOY?"

Harry turned to Vernon and said:

"Worthless Muggle. Don't you see that the woman who was once dead is now standing again. I resurrected her using Necromancy. And I can use it again and revive you after I have sucked your bones dry of blood as soon as I have Vampires under my control."

Harry laughed a maniacal laugh which made Vernon nearly piss his pants. Lily looked at her son then imitated the laughter only it was more sinister looking. Harry stared at his mother who just said:

"I wanted to try it out too."

Then in a melodramatic voice she continued:

"Please my Lord let me also have a maniacal laugh. If you let me I'll even lick your feet. Or something else."

Harry looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at Vernon and petunia and Dudley:

"You will not remember any of this except that I have a pretty redheaded woman as a guest. _Obliviate!_"

Harry sent the spell at Vernon and Dudley and Petunia looked scared. Harry's lip curled up in delight as he saw her cower and he said:

"Dear aunt you have the distinct pleasu…"

Suddenly Harry noticed something due to him possessing superior hearing and other things he could literally feel the magic in the room and saw it coat Petunia thickly. He looked at Petunia and said:

"Did you know a man named Albus Dumbledore around your eighth birthday?"

* * *

Harry had found a block on Petunia. It seemed to hold back magic talent and Harry didn't have to think long before he knew who placed the block. He had seen the blocks on several of his Death Eaters. It blocked some power off the Death Eaters and Harry had removed them. The fact that there were about ninety blocks on him made Harry enraged. So the old fool wanted to keep him on a tight leash would he? Now that wouldn't work as Lord Voldemort was about to rise more powerful and terrible then ever before. 

Harry's mind began to think up new ways to kill off Muggles as some sort of entertainment. With a small rush of power he broke down the block and Petunia answered:

"Yes a man named Dumbledore came to the house on my eighth birthday. Lily and I were given a Lemon drop if I recall correctly. Then the man whispered something about power and then I felt as if something were locked away. When Lily got her letter I was so jealous so I forgot about the strange things that happened around me when I was younger and before Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry mused. Dumbledore had wanted to cause a rift between the two sisters and had succeeded. Maybe the Evans was of a pure-blooded line or something. Maybe that is why Dumbledore wanted their power sealed away. Harry found that to be a plausible explanation. He looked at his mother and at Petunia. The blonde hair of petunia looked to be dull when he looked at Lily's fierce red hair. He remembered how cold she had been when he had tried to resurrect her and it caused him to shudder.

* * *

Harry watched as Vernon's hair turned pink and smiled creepily which made Dudley piss his pants. Then Harry started working on Petunia's magic core. Soon it expanded and the only thing Petunia had to do was get a wand and learn some spells and she would be able to cast magic.

* * *

Petunia looked at her son and finally saw the truth. This was just a spoiled brat who she had mothered too long. She had been blind to the truth just because she hated wizards and witches. Now when she was confronted with the truth that she herself was a witch she just saw reality. She saw the glares that the neighbours sent them and finally understood them. She saw what a bastard her husband was and what hell she had made of Harry's life at the house. She felt saddened by the fact that her nephew had been abused by her husband. As of now she vowed that she would change for the better and that she would just act like she wanted to, screw normal. She was a witch and by the standards of her husband a freak. Dudley was just an arrogant and perverse bully.

* * *

Harry stared at his aunt and used Legilmency on her to know what she was thinking. What he saw did greatly amuse him. Somehow there were some things Petunia hadn't really noticed and it seemed that his unlocking had made the veil lift off her eyes. Harry couldn't contain his amusement at the thoughts of revulsion that went through his pseudo aunt's mind. It seemed she also got a dislike of Dudley when she had the block lifted. 

Harry began to laugh the maniacal laugh he was famous and feared for. At the high-pitched cold sound Vernon and Dudley cringed and Petunia looked at her nephew. Lily looked at Lilyt and said:

"You are welcome to divorce Vernon if you would like to. There is more then enough money in my lover's vault for us to live on. Well I would guess that with the reign of terror that loverboy here had started during the seventies. I guess the Death Eaters have at least given him something to finance their campaign of terror. And I think you are of a pure-blooded line because Muggleborn wouldn't get blocks on them."

With that being said she snuggled up to her son and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry looked at her and said:

"You want to tell them or shall I tell them Lils?"

Lily said to Harry:

"I'll tell them dear. Vernon, Dudley I am not your biological aunt. My full name is Lily Zellaria Grindelwald. I am the daughter of one of the Darkest wizards in the world war II. And I believe you know him under a different name. I think he is called Hitler here. So at least I will have the support of any of the Nazi's that are still abiding my father's laws."

She got a maniacal grin on her face and Vernon and Dudley inched away from her. They didn't want to be in the same room as an insane witch who was linked to one of the greatest madmen of the world. Harry grinned and said:

"Well Adolph did teach me to revive people by Necromancy. How about we go and get married? It is going to be funny to see the stupid Order of fuckups look at my marriage certificate. And do you know if multiple marriages are allowed in the wizarding world Mum? Maybe I can get some ladies to finally marry me."

Lily looked at her son and said:

"Don't be too hasty darling. You must be of age and that means you have to be sixteen or something. most wizards are engaged by their sixteenth birthday."

Harry looked at her and said:

"I am older then you. I have seen the Second World War. I have served your father Lily. But I have a question for you. Do you want to let Petunia come to my place or shall we just leave her with the Muggles?"

Petunia looked at the man she had come to view as her cousin. She knew that he wasn't her cousin by blood but still considered him to be family. She knew she had treated him horrible while he stayed at their house and wanted to repent for her sins. She spoke:

"If you won't mind it Milord I would like to come with you."

Harry looked at his aunt and saw her being submissive. He looked at the fat pigs and saw them looking at Petunia with disgust. Somehow he knew that the Dursley's would not agree with him having Petunia at his place. He knew that Vernon and Dudley despised anything with magic in it and probably they would harm Petunia. Harry looked at petunia and said:

"If you agree to divorce Vernon than I'll let you stay with me in my castle."

Petunia nodded and Harry gave a nod of approval. Harry once again pointed his wand at Vernon and muttered some spell and Vernon grew a pig's tail. Harry muttered something again and the pigs tail went away to be replaced with pale skin. Harry had enough of it and finally got the incantation correct and there stood Vernon Dursley dressed in a Nazi uniform.

Harry had manipulated the magic around Vernon to make a copy of a Nazi uniform and placed it on Vernon. After having mispronounced a word he had accidentally made a pig tail grow.

Harry looked at the Nazi Vernon and laughed as the man tried to pull off the uniform.

Harry apparated away from the Dursley property and then appeared in the room where Sirius was held by him. Harry looked at the ex-convict and heard the man give a cry of happiness and Harry felt himself being hugged fiercely by the man.

Sirius looked as a crack sounded which indicated Apparition. He had been locked in this room for quite some time now. A house elf brought him food when he requested it. He looked to see his godson standing there looking at him. With a cry Sirius launched himself at Harry:

"HARRY!"

Harry felt the impact of the man and hugged him back. Then Harry started to cry a little:

"Sirius I missed you so much. I was thinking you had died in the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius looked at his godson with tears in his eyes and said:

"Harry I'll never leave you. I will protect you from who ever tries to harm you. I'll even quit the Order for you."

Harry looked at his godfather and then said:

"Sirius I have to tell you something."

Sirius sat down on the floor and said:

"What is it Harry? No matter what it is I'll always take care of you."

Harry looked at Sirius and knew he could trust him. He decided to tell Sirius that he wasn't the son of James Potter.

"Sirius I am not James his son. James used the Imperious curse to let Lily have sex with him. Lily had asked someone to help her whenever she was in danger. When he put her under Imperio she called upon him. Would you care to guess who my real father is?"

Sirius looked at Harry and said:

"As long as it isn't Lord Voldemort it is fine with me. The only person who did come close to Lily besides James, Remus me and Peter was a man called Tom Riddle. The man appeared at the Potter Manor when we were preparing for dinner once and he was dragged into a room by Lily after he announced that he would have to go back to his place. You don't mean that he is your father do you Harry? He is Lord Voldemort's brother."

Harry looked at Sirius and said a bit hesitant:

"Well not exactly. There never was a Tom Riddle. That was just an alias for someone to hide his true self. Look closely at me. James told Tom Riddle before he went to dinner that he had his grandfather put Lily under some spells to make sure she ended up with him."

Sirius looked at Harry and saw sincerity shining in the green eyes. He looked closer and saw the Harry didn't look like James. He looked more like Tom Riddle. But Harry had said the Tom Riddle was just an alias for someone. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it:

"Sirius, Tom Riddle's and my life are intertwined. Remember that day when you dropped human shit on him? He was furious with you two. Now watch my face and body."

Harry began to change and his frame grew taller and taller until he was two metres tall and red eyes replaced the green ones. The black hair was still wild and the skin was now pale.

Sirius couldn't believe it. Tom Riddle and Harry were almost identical. Where Tom had his hair a little bit different Harry had blood red eyes. He almost looked like Lord Voldemort with the red eyes. Suddenly something that Dumbledore had said came to his mind:

"Lord Voldemort's original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Sirius looked at Harry and said:

"Your father was Lord Voldemort? Don't worry Harry I'll still love you. It doesn't matter if your father is an insane maniac hell-bent on destroying Muggles. I can even agree with him because I had my fair share of muggles who were trying to burn witches again. I believe that was around 1980 when I was abroad in America. Something called the Ku Klux Klan or something. They were out to hunt blsack wizards to extinction."

Harry looked at Sirius and said:

"Well Sirius I am my own father. The man who you just called a maniac is standing in front of you. Remember that I didn't want you to die by your own cousin's hands so in pulled you away from the veil. The fact that I am standing here is because I sent myself back in time to train myself. It is very difficult to explain but I am actually one of the graduates of 1943."

Sirius stared at Harry and then blinked twice before saying:

"Harry it doesn't matter if you are Lord Voldemort. I have promised myself that I would take care of you forever and I am going to hold myself to that promise. Even if you are a maniacal man bent on destruction I will try to protect you."

Harry smiled at Sirius and said:

"Sirius I would be honoured if you were to become what the ministry has always thought you to be."

"A mass murderer?"

Harry looked at his godfather and said:

"No, I meant that you would become my right hand man. And of course my consorts right hand man. No sexual things with my women or I'll cut off your hands personally."

* * *

Harry looked at Sirius then grabbed the man's hands and apparated from the room into privet Drive again. He found that it didn't drain him the least when he apparated. Harry's blood red eyes focused on the Dursleys who were cowering in a corner as soon as they saw the form of Sirius Black. Well Vernon and Dudley. Petunia was chatting with Lily about what had happened all that time ago when she was killed. Harry interrupted by saying that he killed her accidentally and that he didn't mean to kill her. 

When Sirius had come to the conclusion that Lily was indeed well and then said:

"Lily you are alive again! How is this possible? I thought you couldn't revive people that are dead."

Harry grinned and lily said:

"Well Siri it seems that my dear son has mastered Necromancy and thus he was able to resurrect me."

Sirius looked confused:

"But how would he do that. There is nothing written down about Necromancy. All the texts were burned during Lord Voldemort's reign."

Harry looked at his godfather and said:

"You really want to know how I resurrected Lily?"

Sirius nodded and looked attentive. Rather doglike he listened to Harry. Harry cleared his throat and spoke:

"Well Sirius dear godfather of mine I will tell you. First I drew the runes of resurrection upon Lily's body after I had my Inner Circle dig her out of the cold earth. I did the drawing of the runes in my room. Dudley got quite a fright when he saw me dragging Lily's corpse up the stairs. Then I undressed her and started chanting the chant to revive her body. The only thing is that it had to be done during intercourse. I am SO glad people in the Wizarding world don't rot as quickly as Muggles. It would have been very gross to do it that way with a rotting corpse."

Sirius had paled as he heard that Harry had sex with the corpse of his own mother/lover. He looked at Harry and said:

"Anyway I am glad that Lily is alive. Are you going to tell the Death Eaters to attack something or are you just going to scare Dumbledore?"

Harry said to Sirius at a casual tone:

"I don't know yet. I might let them meet you and Lily again. We might need to disguise lily with glamour because it would be quite difficult to explain what she is doing here alive. And of course Dumblefuck would accuse me of becoming a Dark Wizard and then throw me in Azkaban or something. At least then I can call upon the Death eaters to break me out."

* * *

Harry's eyes turned blood red once again and he assumed his Voldemort form again. Then he apparated out after saying: 

"I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back later!"

Harry sat down on his throne and watched as the Death eaters popped into the room. Harry's blood red eyes focused on a Death Eater carrying a vial of green fluid.

"Severus come forth and give me the venom."

Severus looked at his Lord and brought the vial to him. Harry accepted the vial and withdrew a vial containing a black fluid. He poured the venom in it and then mixed it by gently shaking it.

Then Harry poured the venom down his throat. An anguished cry issued forth from his mouth and he began to claw at his face. His bald head began to grow black hair and bones could be heard rearranging themselves.

Harry looked as the change had completed itself at the Death Eaters and said:

"Today you have watched my return to youth. I made a potion which will give me eternal youth and today is the day we will expose any traitors to the cause!"

The Death Eaters cheered as they saw their red-eyed Lord look at them. Harry opened his mouth and said:

"Severus. You have been hiding for too long my little spy. Didn't you know that I have always seen through the Occlumency walls you had erected? I know of your membership with Dumbledore's foolish resistance. Let me tell you something. Harry Potter has been so generous as to tell me something about your true allegiance. He told me that you meet at a place which is the family house of Black. You know the Prophecy don't you? Let me tell you a little story Severus. It is about a boy that has been abused by Muggles for all the time he has lived. They did so much to cause him pain he eventually became Darker and Darker. He was sent to the past and learned the greatest Dark magic's in the world. He met his death at the hands of himself. Can you guess who I am talking about Severus?"

Severus Snape was sweating. This wasn't going according to plan. It seemed the Dark lord had set up some wards against Portkeys or something because he couldn't activate his Order pendant. He just snarled at the Dark lord and said:

"I don't know you old maniac. Why not go and pester Potter if you like it so much?"

Harry gained a darker smile on his face and said:

"Death Eaters. I want Severus to be chained when I return. Do not let him escape or all of you will pay for it. HE MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

Harry apparated out of the Dark Castle and reappeared on Privet Drive. He grabbed a newspaper and muttered:

"_portus"_

* * *

The newspaper glowed and Harry told them to hold onto it. Then he apparated over to the Dark Castle again and seated himself at the throne. Harry heard a sound of displaced air and watched as Petunia, Sirius and Lily crashed into the floor. Levitating them upright Harry cast a few scourgify's to clean them of the dust and other things that laid around his throne due to past tortures. In a flash of black fire his phoenix appeared on his throne and Harry looked at it and ruffled his feathers a little. 

Harry looked at the assembled Death Eaters and said:

"Death Eaters. Look at your Lord! I have returned to my former power and tonight is the night we will go and deceive the greatest Light wizard in the world! Tonight two of you will impersonate two muggles who are taking care of me. I will infiltrate the headquarters of the old man's foolish Order and wreak havoc on their plans. For I am Lord Voldemort!"

They cheered a little as they heard that their Lord was going to do something about the fool who dared to stand against them. But most of them were confused by the Muggle part. One brave Death Eater spoke:

"But Lord why do you live with Muggles? Surely you don't need to live with those filthy creatures?"

Harry looked at the Death eater who spoke and said:

"Indeed I don't but that is because the old fool had put me there. Harry Potter and myself have a certain connection and I want two of you to impersonate his uncle and cousin. Currently I have his aunt here."

Harry points at Petunia and continues:

"She is here because her powers were blocked by the old fool. It turns out that she was a witch all along. It seems that the old fool is trying to suppress the power in several people just to prevent more dark wizards from emerging. And I would like you to meet the heir of Grindelwald."

Harry pointed at Lily who was dressed in a black robe with the Nazi cross on it. She blushed a little and Harry continued:

"She has been revived by me today. I have done that in an attempt to restore the power her minions once held over Germany. I am sure they will be delighted to know that the Heir of Grindelwald has arrived. Bring Severus here!"

Severus was dragged to the front and Harry looked at the greasy man with disgust on his face:

"My little pet how could you have betrayed me? And you seem to believe that Potter could actually defeat me? How foolish of you. I know exactly what the Prophecy is. I know the exact words. I know that none of them would survive if the other lives. That means I have to get rid of Harry James Potter."

Severus looked at the man he had once called Lord. He spat at Voldemort's feet and Harry chuckled:

"Severus, Severus, How could you do that to me. Harry James Potter is a forgotten memory. Only Lord Voldemort shall remain. Just look at me Severus and see the truth."

Harry stared at Severus with anger burning in those red eyes of him.

"My loyal Death Eaters what shall be the fate of this traitor?"

Most of them shouted that Severus should be killed for his betrayal. Harry just smiled and said:

"Sorry people but I think I know a fitting punishment for our dear spy here. Severus do you swear your life to me?"

Severus Snape stared defiantly at Harry and said:

"I'd rather have sex with Lily Potter then ever swear loyalty to you."

Harry laughed cruelly and said:

"You took my Mark for life. As for screwing Lily I must say that I have gone before you."

At Severus his shocked look Harry explained:

"Oh yes she was such a good fuck. She begged me for more and more as I took possession of the Grandson of Dumbledore. James Potter never created Harry potter. I was inside his body all the time as I made love to Lily Potter- Evans."

Severus realised the implications of that and then sent a shocked look at Harry. Harry had enough and said:

"Severus as I am feeling generous today I will let you back into the fold of the Death Eaters. But there is one small condition. You must wear a special collar at all times so you can be controlled. If you pass on information to the old fool in any way it will kill you by injecting basilisk venom directly into your veins. As soon as the old fool is dead the Light will fall beneath our might. Severus rise and be chained to your Lord."

Severus was forced to stand and Harry clasped a collar around Severus his neck. Then Harry let a chain materialise out of thin air and hung it around Severus his neck and said:

"Severus Snape hereby you are reinstated as a Death eater. May you uphold your master's name and kill many mudbloods in my Name!"

Harry looked at the man who was chained in front of him and then said:

"Return to your place in the ranks Severus Snape. Be happy that you have survived."

Harry placed himself on the throne again. Then he cleared his throat and said:

"As for the gentleman on my left side I wish to introduce you to Sirius Black. For those that don't know who he is because they were too dumb to follow the news. He is a convicted mass murderer and has gotten out of Azkaban without any aid. And I have had the pleasure of watching him duel with the only woman that has made it into the Inner Circle namely Miss Bellatrix Black. _Avada_ _kedavra_!"

Rudolphous Lestrange fell to the ground dead. Harry laughed and said:

"Another traitor dead. The traitor was probably going to defect sooner or later. I sensed some doubt about the cause in his mind and I knew he would seize this opportunity."

* * *

Blood red eyes watched the reaction of the Death Eaters and Harry knew he had instilled enough fear in them for them to listen to his orders. He sent off Snape to go and brew him some potions that would be beneficial to his body and then went off to Privet Drive where he found Vernon still wandering around in his Nazi outfit. When the muggle saw Harry he thundered loose: 

"FREAK REMOVE THESE CLOTHING AT ONCE! I WILL NOT WALK AROUND AS A SUPPORTER OF HITLER!"

Haryr just smiled at the muggle in front of him and said:

"Your ex-wife her sister was the Daughter of Grindelwald. I believe you muggles know f him as Hitler. I spoke to the man in my life just before he was killed. He taught me everything I know about Necromancy and believe me I am just itching for you to make one wrong move so I can finally rid the earth of you Muggle scum."

* * *

Harry's red eyes looked at the fat Muggle's and Harry laughed coldly as darkness began to seep out of him. An evil laugh issued forth from his mouth and with using his darker talent in Necromancy he surrounded himself with the spirits of the dead. Blood red runes were on the ground. Harry got a small view of what happened in the world and swore as he saw the order preparing to pick him up by apparating to privet Drive. Quickly he cursed Vernon into unconsciousness and then began to use some horrendous tortures on Dudley until the fat boy had fainted. Harry relished in the feeling of being able to torture people and then apparated Vernon and Dudley to his castle. When he arrived there he told a Death Eater: 

"Throw them in the worst cell we have. They will pay for abusing me for so long! And while you are at it I only want them alive so torture is allowed. I won't allow them to go insane as I have a delicious plan for revenge. Feed them enough to survive and I'll deal with them later."

The Death Eater walked away while mumbling something about getting the chains out and torture cell number nine. Harry walked to his throne room and then made the doors open and slam into the wall. He walked to his throne and said:

"Tonight it begins. Tonight the Order will pick me up. Dolohov, Macnair I need you to pose as Vernon and Dudley Dursley. You really don't have to say something just be present. You might want to help me get my trunk out of the house. Surely you are strong enough to lift a simple trunk?"

* * *

Both men nodded and took the Polyjuice which would trap tem in the forms of Vernon and Dudley Dursley for twelve hours. It was an improvement made by Harry himself as he found the duration of Polyjuice to be ineffective for long missions. Vernon's was almost purplish in colour and Dudley's was a sickening brown in colouration. Both men took a large gulp and their forms shifted to look like the men they were supposed to be. Dudley's voice spoke: 

"What shall we do now Master? I doubt that they will check us for Polyjuice but you never know when they do a magical check up. And what are we supposed to call you while we are in the Muggle house. Master would draw attention to you."

Harry just looked at them and shifted to become his regular self:

"Just call me Harry. Or boy. Yes, boy or freak would do. They have called me freak for so long hat I am almost used to it."

Harry's red eyes focused on the pair of polyjuiced Death Eaters and then he apparated to Privet Drive. He sat in his room while Petunia and Lily were talking to each other. Harry waited for ten minutes and then he heard a few pops sounding outside the house and a knock was heard on the door. Harry walked to the door leaving the polyjuiced Death Eaters sitting in the living room under orders to just sit there reading a book. Macnair and Dolohov picked up different books namely The Art of War and Dante's Inferno.

* * *

Tonks literally came inside with a blast. She fell forwards directly into Harry's arms making them crash hard into the floor. As Harry had managed to crawl away from the walking disaster AKA the woman he gave a locket to he was hugged by Hermione and Ginny who hugged him fiercely. Harry managed to untangle himself from the girls to receive a cold glare from Ron. Harry just smiled and said: 

"Hey mate. Whats up?"

Ron just huffed and said:

"I'm fine Potter."

Harry just smirked at him and said:

"Well then Ron. Let's get my stuff and be off."

* * *

Harry looked as his suitcases materialised next to him and saw they were packed. It included a suitcase he had never seen before. He lifted it and found out that it was lighter then the rest. He opened it and to his surprise it was crammed full with lingerie. Female lingerie to be exact. A letter was on top of it. It read: 

_To Harry James Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort_

Harry grabbed the letter and tore it open. There in neat elegant handwriting stood:

_Hi Harry. I decided to let you have some lingerie from the female Death Eaters. Guess what? I managed to tell some specific people that their Lord was all yummy again and in gratitude of not having to look at the old scaly guy anymore they donated their lingerie. Some of it is even worn. They submitted them when I let them see a picture of you in the shower. _

_Hope you like the gift,_

_Bellatrix Black AKA your luv_

* * *

Harry looked at the letter before it incinerated in his hands. then he fell to the floor and started laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. When he finally got himself back under control again he said to himself: 

"Well at leas they do have name tags. Must have a large impact on my sex life to be sent underwear by women. And how the hell did she manage to get a pic of me in the shower?"

As Harry mused the Order members that accompanied Tonks and Ron and Hermione were finished threatening the Dursleys. Harry heard something behind him and as he turned around he saw Lily throwing a heavy suitcase off the stairs. It landed with a heavy thud on the floor and she ascended the stairs. Seeing that nobody was there at the moment Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said:

"You are coming with me? Ah well why not. I could use some company."

The order apparently had finished dealing with the impostors of the Dursley's as Dolohov and Macnair came out of the room with fake expressions of fear being present on their face:

"Boy we won't bother you anymore. Just go with these people and be out of our life forever."

Harry smiled at him and said:

"Vernon it was a pleasure living here. I hope to never see you again. Goodbye."

* * *

Then there was the sound of another suitcase being dragged over the floor and with another heavy thud it landed directly besides Kingsley who jumped at the sound. Harry was being stared at because the redheaded woman was standing near him. Tonks was the first to speak: 

"Who's the girl Harry? A girlfriend?"

Harry looked at her and said:

"Well yes she is. I have been seeing her for quite a while now."

Harry noticed Ginny got a dark look on her face and looked at her but then shifted his attention to Remus:

"Why are my friends here Professor Lupin? I seem to recall something about keeping all people away from me."

Remus looked at the child e had come to view as a son and said:

"Well the Order thought that your friends should visit you. And we'll all be going to Grimmauld Place. There we will holdthe wedding."

Harry raised an eyebrow:

"Who is going to marry? I don't recall seeing anyone in the Order being ready to marry."

Remus looked at Harry and said:

"You are going to marry Ginny harry. Didn't you want to marry her? Professor Dumbledore told us all about you deciding to marry Ginny."

Harry felt a mild head ache coming up and looked at the werewolf and said;

"Me wanting to marry ginny? Well I have never even thought about that., and she is a little bit too young for me don't you think so?"

Remus stared at Harry and said:

"But most wizards get engaged at the age of sixteen. That actually is recorded as a law in the Minisrtry of magic."

By now Harry's eyes went as large as saucers and he said:

"Who the fuck thinks up those laws? Some fudge supporter. Forget it I'm not going to marry Ginny."

Ginny got a look of angry determination on her face and she said:

"Harry James Potter you have no choice but to marry me. Otherwise your wand will get snapped. It is recorded in the law that a wizard not engaged to someone at their sixteenth birthday will have their wand snapped."

Harry said:

"Who said that I am not already married to someone? Look at my right hand Ginny and tell me what you see."

Ginny looked at Harry's hands and saw three golden rings adorning it. Harry got all three of his fingers and he let Ginny look at them but blurred the names on them. Then Harry put them on his fingers again and then grabbed a portkey while his luggage was levitated next to him. He had grabbed Lily at the last moment and because Petunia had been in contact with Lily at the moment the portkey activated Petunia was dragged with them. Petunia had been helping Lily up after she had tripped over one of the rugs.

They landed in the living room of Grimmauld Place and Harry looked around and the Weasley matriarch came in and said:

"Harry nice to see you. Have the muggles been treating you well?"

Harry nodded and was nearly crushed by Molly as she hugged him. He got out of her reach the moment she had stopped hugging him and the rest of the people arrived with a small pop signifying the portkeys.

Harry was led to Sirius his room and was given a fancy robe to dress in for his wedding. Haryr just shrugged and planned to disrupt the wedding. It was going to end in a lot of dead Order members if going according to his plans.

* * *

Another chapter up. The next chapter will encompass the wedding and the revelation of Harry being the Dark lord. Will involve heavy maiming and killing. Order members will die. I will get it out as soon as I have written it. It won't be a long chapter. 


	5. The Wedding AKA the Disaster

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter so if someone sues me then I won't be able to pay up because I'm poor. And because I disclaimed I can't be held accountable for whatever is written. I am currently a little insane but that will be remedied I hope. I just hope that they won't know that I have been taking all these nice little pills. Sleeping pills are so easy to get. I use them to calm down a little. One in four hours is enough to get me calm enough to write. So a new chapter for you.

**

* * *

The Wedding AKA the disaster

* * *

**

Harry had put on the robe and he heard a door open behind him. He felt two arms encircling his waist and he felt hot breath on his neck. He turned around and came to look at a woman wearing official looking robes and was currently sporting bright yellow hair. Harry's face became a smile as he saw her:

"Hi Tonks. You are all dressed up for the wedding. You look nice."

Tonks looked at Harry and saw that he looked nice. She had never paid much attention to the kid but she found that he looked good in those robes.

Harry looked at her and said:

"Well Tonksie if you want to ride my broomstick you just have to ask."

Tonks coloured as she realised what that implied:

"How did you know I wanted to fuck you completely senseless. And you are supposed to be marrying Ginny today."

Harry grinned and said:

"Well if Ginny really wants to marry Harry Potter then she would have to wait until Dumbledore conceives another child. I remember the old coot being the grandfather of James."

Tonks lifted and eyebrow at that statement and said:

"How do you mean James? He is your father and you shouldn't make his memory become tarnished by insulting him by using his first name."

Harry looked at her and said:

"Who said that my fathers name was James? OI may be called Harry James Potter by the general populace but that doesn't mean that it is my true name."

Tonks stared at him and said:

"But Harry why wouldn't you be James Potter's son? You look so much like him."

Harry looked at Tonks and noticed his locket hanging from her neck in-between her breasts. He grabbed it and looked at it:

"Who gave you this locket Nympie? It is beautiful."

She blushed and said to him:

"Well a man gave it to me before the block was being attacked by Death Eaters. Apparently he kept them away from the house and died trying to save us. I always have it around my neck. I think it is layered with protective charms because it glows sometimes when danger is near."

* * *

Harry smirked at her. It appeared that the charms he had placed upon the locket still hadn't worn off. He let go of the locket and looked at Tonks and said: 

"We'll Tonks if you would like to get out of here I would be very grateful. I still have to change for the wedding. We'll talk later okay?"

Tonks took one look at Harry and said:

"Harry wherever you will go I will remain with you. I love you and I was scared that you would reject me if you knew that an older woman loved you. And now I have missed my chance because you are marrying Ginny."

Then she kissed him on his lips and Harry just let her knowing that she would be present at the wedding. If luck permitted it he would even get a treasonable chance of getting to kill Dumbledore. He let Excalibur shimmer into existence and fastened the blade on his hip. Then he went outside where he met Ron and was escorted to a small room where all the male Weasley's were gathered. Arthur spoke up first:

"Harry you are going to marry my little girl today and if I ever hear that you hurt my little girl then I will make sure that you won't survive."

That was accompanied with various threats by the other male Weasleys and Harry looked at them as Ron spoke of Harry giving them money for getting to marry Ginny.

Harry let it all slide and soon he was led to the room where the wedding would be held. Dumbledore was there wearing white robes and a weird grin on his face. Harry grimaced as he felt a faint imperious curse come over him and trying to control him. He just eradicated it and continued to be led to the altar. Excalibur was hidden by using several invisibility charms. Harry spotted Lily and Petunia in the Order crowd and several other influential people that were present. Fudge was also in the room with a disgusting grin on his face. Harry noticed that Lily wore a scowl on her face and that Tonks was sitting a few seats next to Lily and Petunia. He signalled to Lily that she could go and talk to the Auror that held a locket of him and Harry watched from a corner of his eyes as Lily motioned Tonks to come sit next to her.

Harry stood in front of the altar and waited for Ginny to come. He waited a few minutes and found out that it was incredibly boring. He looked at the guests to the wedding and found that the entire Weasley family was looking at him. He fingered the rings on his fingers and sighed. Then the door opened and Ginny strode inside with a few bridesmaids following her. She smiled at the guests and gave Harry a hungry look which he returned with a glare.

* * *

Dumbledore spoke up: 

"If everyone wouldstand please."

The crowd did so and Dumbledore continued:

"We are all gathered here to watch the marriage between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. They have been under my tutelage in Hogwarts School for wizardry and witchcraft for five and four years and have managed to do some astounding things."

Harry muttered something inaudibly but let the old coot continue:

"As we bind them in Marriage does anyone wish to speak up or be silent forever."

Lily got up and said:

"I protest against this marriage. I have never agreed upon this and my husband never did so too."

Dumbledore looked at the pretty woman with the red hair and said:

"And what is your reason to try and stop this marriage miss? Just jealousy that the saviour of the wizarding world gets married?"

Lily was escorted out by a few Order members and Harry just smiled as Dumbledore continued his speech. Harry started dismantling the apparition wards around the house and as Dumbledore finished his speech and several witnesses were called forwards including Hermione and Ron. They all told the crowd how Harry had a crush on Ginny since the first time he had met her. Harry found himself getting angrier at them and decided that he would strike when Dumbledore would try to bind him into marriage with Ginny. When the witnesses were all accounted for Dumbledore spoke up again:

"Now is the time to join those two in marriage for all eternity. The funds will be split between the families of the two marrying and may they have peace in marriage. Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take this man Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Ginny looked sweetly at Harry and answered:

"Yes I do."

Harry looked at the old man who dared to interfere so much with his life and he hoped Lily had gotten the mental message to summon all the Death Eaters available with her. He saw Malfoy Senior and junior sitting in the room with the younger Malfoy looking at him with malice in his eyes. The older Malfoy wore a bored look and his wife looked like she was going to burst from excitement. A cough interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked at Dumbledore again:

"Come again?"

Dumbledore looked at his young student and said:

"Do you Harry James Potter take this woman called Ginevra Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to love her until death do you part?"

Harry looked at the old man who dared to mess his life up too many times and said:

"I Harry James Potter do NOT wish to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Dumbledore apparently didn't hear him or wouldn't want to hear him and chanted a spell. Ginny glowed green while Harry glowed a blood red. Dumbledore looked at a list that had appeared and turned white and said:

"Harry why are those names associated with you? Here is written that Harry James Potter is no longer alive."

Harry looked at the old fool and said:

"I don't want to marry Ginny."

Dumbledore frowned and said:

"Why don't you want to marry this beautiful woman Harry? I thought that you loved her. and tell me why you aren't listed to be alive anymore."

Harry drew the Excalibur and then dispelled all invisibility spells on it and drove it directly into the old man's abdomen and impaled him with it and Harry said in a mocking tone:

"Do you wish to know why I won't marry a redheaded slut Albus? I have been married for some time now. And the fact that I am going to eradicate all muggle scum from this world doesn't make me feel better then the normal wizard. Now die you old fool and the world will know the terror that is Lord Voldemort again. Harry James Potter never existed. I was the one that had impregnated Lily Evans with my own sperm and have given birth to myself. The Prophecy was right. One has to die while the other survives. Guess what it actually meant. It meant that I had to destroy the identity of Harry James Potter. It was destroyed the night I was raped by muggleborn students. That proofs that you are just an ignorant old man. I will destroy all traces of the muggles from this world or maybe allow a few of them to live so that we won't destroy ourselves with genetic problems."

* * *

Harry heard pops all around him and he watched as Death Eaters apparated into the room. Severus Snape was looking at him in a mixture of fear and Hatred. After all it wasn't every day that you came to hear that your supposed child of the nemesis you had in school was in fact older then yourself and your goddamned Master. 

Harry looked at the old man and faintly heard him mumble:

"I'm sorry Tom. I failed you that time."

Harry just twisted the sword and watched as the life was drained from Dumbledore and came rushing into the sword. Blood red eyes looked at the corpse and then his vision glided to the bride who stood there stunned by what she had witnessed. Harry looked at her with an evil grin and then started slashing at her making an arm be ripped off with the first swing and then gradually making sure that not much remained of Ginny Weasley except for some chunks of meat and bones. He felt the life-force of Ginny seep into him and he felt him self getting stronger. He watched as the ministry officials were killed one by one by his Death Eaters and Harry laughed as Fudge was killed by Bellatrix who just fired a firewhip at fudge which decapitated him. Ron took the time to disapparate after watching his family get brutally murdered by the man he had once called friend. Hermione had followed him to the Burrow. Harry didn't pay them any attention and figured that they would he out of his hair for a few days at least. Harry applauded as the Death Eaters killed someone and when it was completed no Order member was alive except for Tonks who was staring at the carnage. Blood red eyes focused on her and Harry walked up to her and said:

"Nymphadora Tonks are you willing to enter my service?"

Nymphadora Tonks looked at the man that had just killed off the entire organization she4 had been working for and nodded and said:

"That I will Harry. Just mark me and I will follow you into hell if I must."

Harry smiled at her and said:

"Well then. Let's get you marked and into my Inner Circle. You have many talents Nymphadora. I knew you were special when I gave you that locket

He pressed his wand against her exposed upper left arm and the Dark Mark was seared into the skin. Harry grinned at her as she didn't make a sound. He looked at her and summoned the robes that were appropriate for his Inner Circle. She dressed herself in the robes and then kneeled in front of him while saying:

"My Lord I am ready to serve."

Harry grabbed her shoulders and let her stand up. Then he said:

"Nymphadora you don't have to serve me. I want you to be the one who will rule besides me together with my other wives."

Harry looked around and said:

"Lily, Bella please stand over here."

Lily and Bellatrix stood in front of Harry and Harry gave them a smile and said:

"Ladies do you wish to marry me and love me for all eternity? Do you swear that on your magic?"

All three ladies said at the same time:

"We will love you for all eternity and will be your wives. We swear on our magic."

Then a bright flash was seen and Harry was dressed in his blood red robes. His wives were all clothed in light grey robes with a green lining. Harry's blood red eyes looked at his wives and said:

"Let's meet the family. Tonks if you would apparate to your mother's house then we will follow you to it."

* * *

Tonks apparated to her parental home and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything she opened the door finding that it was unlocked. Suddenly a lot of pops were heard and the entire Inner Circle apparated inside. Harry looked around and focused himself on any sound in the general vicinity. He heard the breaths of everyone in the room. He could hear sounds of screaming coming from upstairs being muffled by a silencing spell. Harry went towards the screams of a woman: 

"TED DON'T HIT ME PLEASE. I AM YOUR WIFE NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG."

A male voice was heard who said:

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH. IF IT WASN'T FOR OUR DAUGHTER YOU WOULD BE DEAD TWENTY YEARS AGO. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A WITCH UNTIL YOU ALREADY HAD NYMPHADORA. NOW TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR EXISTING YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Harry heard several sounds that sounded like flesh hitting flesh and Harry broke down the door he heard the sounds coming from and he looked at the scene. Andromeda Tonks being abused by the man she had married who was currently turning towards the door. Harry had blasted it apart with an Avada Kedavra and was currently glaring at Ted:

"Well muggle it seems that you are entitled to no mercy from me. For abusing your wife I, Lord Voldemort will kill you in one of the most agonizing ways."

Then Harry hissed a Parseltongue spell and watched as several runic circles appeared under Ted and a shriek rang through the house as Ted was slowly being con summed by a ghostly snake head which rose from the circles. Harry stared at the muggle who dared to hit his mother in law and went over to Andromeda and helped her stand up. Tonks got in the room and took one look at her father and said:

"Harry why is my dad slowly being consumed by a ghostly snake? And why is mum so beat up."

Harry looked at his wife and said:

"She was being abused by your father. I heard him hitting her and calling her a bitch. That is one thing that I can't tolerate. If pureblooded witches are being abused by muggles then I will kill the muggle in question and the rest of the block as some sort of revenge."

Andromeda's face was one big bruise and marks around her neck signified that she had almost been strangled by her husband. Harry watched the snake consuming Ted and noticed that Ted her stopped screaming and was just making hoarse sounds with his throat. Blood red eyes narrowed and the snake head began to rapidly dissolve the tissue of the man it had in it's mouth. Harry watched fascinated as the skin was molted away from the man who screamed again this time with a broken voice. Harry watched as bones became visible and soon Ted Tonks was swallowed by the head and could be seen in the snake's mouth. Harry watched as the man gave one last cry and then died. The skin was slowly being melted off. Harry watched the skin falling to the floor until only bones remained. Then he lifted the curse and trained his wand at Andromeda and muttered a few quick healing spells.

Andromeda looked at the man who had introduced himself as Lord Voldemort. She looked at the man who had delivered justice to her late husband. She didn't like to admit it but seeing her daughter all dressed in Death Eater regalia made her want to join too. If Voldemort hadn't saved her she would have died by her own husband. She felt anger growing within her and she started to manifest a bluish aura which swirled around her and started to char the floor Areound her. Harry looked at the woman with amusement shown in his eyes. The blood red drained from them and Harry said:

"Andromeda if you would come with time. I would like to set this house on fire and have the entire city killed. Tonight is the night we will make a stand against muggles and I personally will eradicate the city of London. A part of it at least. We will make it look like there was a great fire and I'm going to cast several widespread fire spells so you need to go to my castle. Just grab hold of the portkey and you'll be off."

Andromeda calmed down a little and said:

"Thanks you for your kindness. If you hadn't intervened I might have been dead within a few minutes. I am now in your debt."

Nymphadora went to her mother and said:

"Mum he isn't going to be mean to you. Look at me I have married him just a few hours ago and he hasn't treated me badly ever since I accepted marrying him. He actually is trying to improve the wizarding world buy getting rid of several elements. Then he can rule uncontested."

* * *

Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place where he went to the bodies of Dumbledore and Fudge and sliced off Dumbledore's head and picked it up. The same was done with fudges head and Harry apparated out once again to Andromeda Black her residence. Blood red eyes looked as the older woman screamed as she saw the heads of the Headmaster and the Minister in Harry's hands. Harry just said: 

"They paid the price for deceiving me. Now let the razing of London begin!"

Harry apparated to the Atrium and walked indside and saw that it was quite busy. He walked up to a wall and threw the heads in the air and with a sticking chamrm and a banishing spell he sent them against the wall where they sttared at the people assembled in the Atrrium. Harry had cast an invisibility spell on them and He wrote in bloody letters underneath the heads:

_

* * *

Nobody can defeat Lord Voldemort _

_These two tried and died._

_Resistance is futile_

_Lord Voldemort shall rule all_

_Blood shall flow through the streets as resistance is encountered_

_Death is the fate for betrayers and those who defy their Lord_

_No-one will survive!_

* * *

Harry looked at his work and then dispelled the invisibility on the head sand son screams rang from across the Atrium as they discovered the heads. Harry heard murmurs of hopelessness and fear go through the crowd. Aurors arrived and looked at the heads and tried to get them from the wall but Harry had placed a permanent sticking charm on it and they kept on sticking to the wall. Blood red eyes looked at the Auror's futile efforts and Harry made his voice become audible to all: 

"Fools of the Ministry. You really think you can defy me? I Lord Voldemort have one proposal. Join me or die for a futile cause. The Light has lost the war and you all will submit to me as your lord."

Harry heard screams as he was discovered in the crowd and the crowd ran away from him like he had some disease. Harry laughed and an Auror said:

"You will be defeated by Harry Potter. As long as he is alive there shall be hope. Aurors attack!"

Harry watched as Aurors advanced upon him and then said:

"Pitiful attempt you made. Didn't you think that I would have known that you all would rally behind Harry Potter? Well then let me tell you that Harry potter doesn't exist as of this morning. I killed off Harry Potter first before I eventually killed Dumbledore and your pathetic minister. Nobody shall oppose me."

Then with a sweeping motion the Aurors were engulfed by a wave of black fire that consumed them without making a sound. Harry watched as the flaming corpses made a grisly decoration and once again he spoke:

"People of the wizarding world subject to your new leader. Subject yourself to Lord Voldemort and you shall live!"

* * *

Then he apparated away to London and into a scene of death. Death Eaters were firing curses all around him and Harry watched as muggles were mowed down where they stood. Blood was flowing through the streets and Harry enjoyed it beginning to cling to his feet. Harry's blood red eyes looked as a Muggle was blown into bits by a blasting hex and he watched as Aurors apparated and were slaughtered. It was going to be so much fun to take over the wizarding world. Now the figureheads were dead and he finally could set up a base in the castle that held so many good memories. Harry's heart began to accelerate as he began to slay muggles by sending cutting hexes at them. Blood began to drench his robes but he didn't notice. All he wanted was to kill as many muggles as possible. Soon he came to the building that housed the muggle parliament and stood next to the Big Ben. Harry went inside and watched as several clerks screamed in fright as they saw a man with blood red eyes and clothed in robes stride inside and sending beams of bright green light at people who fell over dead as they were hit. Harry saw security personnel come closer and he made a shield that would deflect bullets away form him. Harry watched as the guards tried to shoot him but found out that they couldn't hit him. Harry looked at them and sent several dark curses at them. He watched as one guard clawed at his face as his brains were melting. Blood started to drip from one guard's mouth and the other guard next to him was now puking out his guts after they had become lodged in his throat. Blood began to pool as Harry sent several severing hexes at people making their bodies be cut in half and blood spurting from the wounds. 

Hallways were filled with people as they hurried to see what the commotion was. Harry grinned as more people came through and blood started to spill from a woman's throat as it was being cut by a cutting spell. Harry sent an explosion hex at the people and watched as chunks of people were left in the hallway. Harry walked over the debris and other remains. He looked for a map on the wall and found that the main room where the ministers converged.

Harry threw open the doors of the main area and watched as the ministers looked startled at him. Harry apparated to the Prime Minister and held his wand directly at the man's throat and said:

"Well if it isn't the Prime Minister. How are you doing sir? I think I'll just kill you after I have killed all of these fools. Now the country will be destabilized as there is no government active. All you muggles will perish and we shall rule."

The Prime Minister gulped and said slightly panicked:

"You have no chance of ever getting out here alive. The wizarding government will kill you Lord Voldemort. I made a deal with Fudge that he would assign aurors to me."

Harry smirked and said:

"I already eradicated Fudge and Dumbledore. The only thing keeping the wizarding world intact is the hope that their golden boy will save the day by killing me. But that won't happen because Harry currently isn't alive anymore."

Harry reverted to his sixteen year old self and said in the chilling voice of Voldemort:

"Now do you understand Minister. It was my destiny to destroy the wizarding world and cause anarchy to rule the world. Destruction is all I live for and today the government of both worlds will fall. There are virtually no people who could hope to stand against me. I and I alone will rule Great Britain. I will become the Emperor of Great Britain and wage war on the world. We might not have any nuclear weapons yet but I am sure I can convince a few American bases to give me the weapons. Then I will obliterate any nation that dares to speak up against me. I have learned from Grindelwald himself or better known to you as Hitler and I have been taught strategy by the greatest minds of the wizarding world. I might not know how to go and construct weapons but I know about the laws of magic. There is no Light or Darkness. There is only power and those to weak to grasp it. Now say goodbye to your fellow co-ministers Prime Minister. Soon the entirety of Great Britain will be under my rule."

Harry morphed back into his twenty year old form and looked at the guards that had stormed into the room after Harry had made that speech. He watched as they trained Desert Eagles at him and one shouted:

"FREEZE! LET GO OF THE PRIME MINISTER AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! IF YOU DON'T COMPLY TO THIS ORDER THEN WE WILL SHOOT YOU!"

Harry looked at the man who shouted that and said:

"You dare to challenge me? You worthless Muggle. I killed many people much older and more trained then you were when I was just forty. You are no match for me."

* * *

Then Harry pointed his wand at the man and a silver blast came out of it and like a sound wave it hit the men in the chest area and blasted them backwards. Within mere seconds they started to scream and bugs were pouring from their mouths. Soon there were holes in their skin where bugs crawled out. A woman screamed and Harry looked at her. She was silenced by a reductor curse at its maximum strength and was literally obliterated. Harry started casting killing curses and watched as they hit the ministers. All of them dies when hit with the killing curses and Harry looked at the muggle Prime Minister and his blood red eyes became happy all of a sudden. 

The Prime Minister felt a chill go over his spine as he looked at the happy Lord that was staring at him like he had won the lottery. Harry grinned at the man and summoned his entire inner Circle into the Parliament building. The Inner Circle popped into existence and Harry ordered them to sit at the chairs that were previously occupied by the Ministers all of which had been killed by Harry.

The moment that the last person had seated themselves Harry started to talk:

"My most trusted today is a joyous day. Today we have triumphed over the Muggle and the magical world. Today is the day we have thrown an entire nation into Anarchy. Tonight will be known forever as the night that the Dark Lord became the Dark King. Or emperor if that sounds more catching. What do you think King or Emperor?"

Amused grins were on the faces of the Inner circle members and Lucius poke up:

"Milord I think Emperor would make you look like an imposing person. After all a king just rules a small piece of land while an emperor rules a lot of countries at once."

Harry's blood red eyes looked at the blond man and said:

"Alright then it will be the Dark Emperor Voldemort. Prime Minister do you wish to say anything before the leader of your country?"

The Prime Minister just looked at the man who had slaughtered all those people in such a short while and said:

"Why? Why did you do this? I remember hearing about how a nice kid you were from my magical colleague when we met a few years back. What changed you to become the cold and twisted creature you are now Harry? What changed you to become Lord Voldemort?"

Harry looked at the Prime Minister and seated himself at the chair the Prime Minister had once occupied and said:

"You want to know a good reason? Well then let me tell you a good reason. Those incompetent fuckups from the Ministry of Magic were so stupid to not check up on me. They never knew about the abuse I underwent at the hands of my uncle. They never actually tried to place me with a family where I could be loved. Instead they sent me to a house where I was constantly hated and despised. My own uncle actually tortured me for years while keeping up the façade that he was keeping good care of me. He actually called me a greedy little thief and claimed that he had sent me off to some school called St. Brutus Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. I still don't know if the neighbors bought the story or not. After all who would care to think that he had been abusing his nephew who was a delinquent and Vernon's son Dudley who was considered to be an angel? Actually nobody noticed me because I was a shy little boy when I grew up. Indeed there were a few things that didn't work out as planned but that was easily remedied by the fact that I now have both my uncle and my cousin in my grip. Today is the day that I take over the world. I will not condone useless killing though but the muggles will be thinned out a lot. We must not fall prey to weak genes. We will breed you muggles to be like cattle but still with normal human feelings. Well Prime Minister why don't you announce me on television as the new ruler of the United Kingdom? Oh wait, I had to kill you first I seem to recall saying that. Well then Minister prepare to meet your relatives in heaven._ Avada Kedavra_."

Harry watched as the body of the Prime Minister of Great Britain fell to the floor lifeless. He actually enjoyed finding out that the man had felt fear at being told the story. Harry ordered his Inner Circle to apparate away and Harry apparated directly into Hogwarts. There he appeared in the great Hall and disturbed dinner. Several teachers that had stayed at Hogwarts for the summer looked at Harry with wide eyes and Harry just smirked coldly at them:

"Hello professors. I thought that I might go to my own Castle to see how you were doing. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that I was the Heir to Slytherin? I guess not maybe that is why you all look so dumb. Minnie even after fifty years you still manage to surprise me with that stupid catlike look on your face. Haven't you heard the news lately? I guess not."

Harry grinned evilly at the teachers who sat there and Minerva McGonagall asked:

"Who are you and how did you manage to apparate into Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at the woman and once again looked like he was sixteen again. Minerva let pout a small scream as the red eyes remained and Harry returned himself to his original look. Blood red eyes were focused on the staff and Harry said:

"My name is Lord Voldemort now Minerva. Didn't you know that I actually have killed the Headmaster as well as the Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister? I am not willing to kill you off but if you defy me I will personally kill you. Now I hold the reign over this school since I have descended from the great Salazar Slytherin and now rule over the magical world of Great Britain. I will make this my base of operations. Students are still allowed to come here and study magic but no longer there will be any mudbloods coming here."

At that the Professors looked enraged at the man they knew as a insane maniac. Minerva was beside herself out of anger and pops were heard and Andromeda, Tonks, Bellatrix, Lily and Petunia apparated into Hogwarts. Petunia clung to her sister and Harry got a good look at the woman. Petunia now sported long hair which was vibrant and shone reflecting its good health. She was quite attractive and Harry found himself staring at her. He snapped from his temporary daze as he was shaken by Lily who looked at him and said:

"Harry you have some blood on your face. Let me clean it off you."

Harry felt a spell tickle his skin and felt the magic clean away some blood. He looked at the professors all of them were staring at the revived mother of the man that stood there. Harry smirked and kissed Lily full on the lips and said:

"Well Lily I take it that you are up to the task of sleeping next to me tonight. And if the rest of you ladies would like to join me that is fine because you are all married to me. I take it that Minnie wasn't at the wedding because she had to fill in for the old dead goat."

Minerva nodded and Harry continued:

"Well then let's go and send out the letters to the new students. I have no doubt that they want to be informed of the change in headmaster. After all I am going to fill in for the old goat man and that will of course be accompanied by much protest but if someone named Harry potter were to take over the school and lead it nobody would suspect a thing. Any objections?"

None were given but Hagrid got up and said:

"You have dun nothing but evil deeds Tom and I'll crush you!"

Harry looked at the advancing half giant and said:

"Well Rubeus you were convenient to meet but now it is bye-bye for you. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The half giant met the green light head on and fell to the floor with a large thud. Harry laughed at the man's demise and said:

"Well any more people who wish to try their luck against me?"

Nobody moved and Harry sat down in the chair that Albus Dumbledore had used for so many years and grinned as the teachers shot him horrified looks. Harry's eyes swept the room and he motioned for the women to seat themselves next to him. Then he spoke up:

"Well let's get to work. Professors if you would kindly tell me which mudbloods will attend Hogwarts then I can make some preparations. Since I control the castle I can begin to make new dorms for them and thus separate them from their housemates who are pureblooded. i have thought about it for a few seconds and have come to the conclusion that we need more fresh blood in our genes. thus we will allow Mudbloods in Hogwarts but we will not allow them to mingle with the superior Purebloods."

Harry watched as the Professors stared at him horrified by that proclamation.

Harry knew that the killing of the Prime Minister Tony Blair might have some repercussions and that is why he went to the library to go and look up the line of his mother. If she were a pureblood then there would be some mention of her in the books. He gave Madam Pince a look which scared her and she hurriedly departed. Harry looked around and said that the books withy the families in them made up a section in the library and he started leafing through the Grindelwald books. Then he looked in the passages and found that his mother was related to the royal family through the maternal side of her family. It appeared Grindelwald had managed to attract one of the royal family and had fallen in love. This was not approved and as Harry read further he found out that the woman in question was a sister of Queen Elisabeth. Then Harry looked at the clock and noticed it was almost six o'clock. He read further and saw that he was the one to take possession of the throne if the other heirs all died. A plan formed into his head he would assume complete control of the isles of Great Britain if he managed to somehow get rid of the heirs of the royal family.

With an evil smile on his face he went down to get some dinner. Today the royal family would die out and he would rise to the throne and become the supreme ruler of Great Britain.

* * *

Another Chapter finished. Next chapter will be happening during Charles and Camilla's wedding. Watch as Harry kills of the entire royal family after giving a small speech about becoming the Britain Emperor. 


	6. Emperor

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I am in no way responsible for anything that happens in this story. If the wedding of the royal pair got bombed or something I don't know but if there are any assassinations I have nothing to do with it. And yeah I don't own Harry Potter. Now let's write this story for your enjoyment. And mine of course because I can write to amuse you. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Emperor

* * *

**

Harry stood in the great hall in Hogwarts and began summoning his power and he felt it accumulate within and with a loud crack he was gone and stood outside of Windsor where Prince Charles and Camilla parker Bowles were about to get married. Security people immediately swarmed Harry and he dusted himself off as he managed to assure them that he was a representative from the magical community. He was lead to a man wearing a moustache and a military uniform. Harshly the man asked:

"Who are you and where is Minister Fudge!"

Harry grinned and said:

"I am the descendant of Lily Evans third heir to the throne of Great Britain. Her father was married to the sister of the queen and that makes me third or second in line for the throne. My name is Harry James Potter. Minister Fudge is currently unavailable after some trouble with the Ministry."

The man got a smile on his face and said:

"Well then Mister Potter it is an honour to have you here. The queen and prince have heard of your deeds and as you appear to claim that you have a relation to the queen we will check the records to see if it is valid. My name is Patrick Malloway and I am the head of security at the wedding."

Harry nodded and a few cracks were heard and his wives appeared next to him. Harry looked at them and said:

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix grinned and said:

"Well husband of mine I think we should attend this wedding. I have already gathered some of the pureblood nobility and I have managed to get Lord Malfoy here as well as his son and my sister. "

Harry grinned and was led t a limousine which would drive him and his wives to Buckingham palace where they would follow the royal couple. As they arrived there they were immediately subjected to an intense search for weapons. When Harry's wand was found he was acknowledged as a wizard and left alone. The rest of the women looked at him as they too were searched and were classified as wizards.

Harry grinned as he took a seat in one of the front rows. The entire ruling body of the country was gathered here and Harry couldn't wait for the killing to begin. One hope of his was to kill the bride and the Prince of Wales after they had married.

* * *

Bellatrix shifted nervously in her seat. She wanted to go and kill the muggles. She had wanted to go and strike down the two princes that had come from the prince's earlier marriage with Diana. They reminded her too much of the Weasley family and immediately she began thinking up reasons to go and get permission to go out and maim the last surviving Weasley.

* * *

Lily was thinking about how it had all progressed from her revival to Harry's ascendancy to ruler of the wizarding world of great Brittain. All had gone so fast that she had been overwhelmed and now she began thinking about the enormity of the thing they were going to do. They were going to kill the entire royal family and then make sure that Harry was crowned Emperor of the British Isles. She was a royal descendant of the Queen's sister. It still made her giddy as she thought of herself wearing a pretty dress when she was going to get formally married to Harry. It would be a large feast in the entirety of Great Britain and she would receive the title of Empress of the British Isles.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was thinking about all the different things that had happened. First she had discovered that Harry potter was in reality Lord Voldemort and had discovered a way to stay young forever. Then he had struck a gigantic blow to the wizarding world. Killing Fudge and Dumbledore has made them rally to Harry as their saviour and now all were cast in hopelessness as Harry had assumed the leadership of the Wizarding world through sheer power of numbers and supporters.

* * *

Harry waited for the ceremony to start and he was getting acquaintances with the people he would kill. He was currently busy talking to the Queen about his marriage. The old woman had been asking him why he was married to such strange women. Harry had just responded to that question with the cryptic answer: 

"They asked and I accepted."

Harry was at the moment busy with talking about several things that were unimportant. Lily sauntered over to Harry and placed a kiss in his neck. She looked at the Queen and said:

"Are you the Queen?"

At the long affirmation she grinned at the older woman and said:

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Lily Evans Riddle and currently I am married to Harry. He looked so cute when we asked him to marry us. Almost made me cry."

The Queen's eyebrow was raised and she said:

"Didn't you die a while ago? On Halloween fifteen years ago?"

Lily grinned and said:

"Yes I did die because Lord Voldemort attacked the house I and my 'husband' were staying in. through magic Harry has managed to resurrect me and now we are happily married."

The word husband was pronounced with so much venom in her voice that the Queen actually looked at her worriedly. Then the Queen realised what was the case and she said:

"But you married your own son. Is it normal in the wizarding world to marry one's own blood relatives?"

Harry grinned and said:

"No it isn't but apparently love can be transferred from father to son and I have wondered the same many times since I married her."

Lily frowned as Harry said that and smacked him on the head:

"Why do you think about the reason I love you? Did you remember to make me feel good like you swore in the marriage oath?"

Harry gulped as he remembered that part of the plan they had hastily put together. Lily and Harry would go to the queen and start some small-talk with her and generally tried to get a feel of the security around her. Then they would wait for the about to be married couple and then they would strike. Harry didn't notice any apparation barriers or wards in place and b was relieved that his servants could pop in and go on a killing spree. His servants were still causing chaos in London and the security was very tight.

Harry grinned as the ceremony started and Prince Charles strode forwards over the red carpet laid down there especially for this occasion. Harry began to smile as he looked on his relative and silently began to chant a spell under his breath which would envelop the entire area in a cloud of Darkness.

* * *

When the ceremony was at it's highest point and the pair had just admitted to each other that they would care for each other until death Harry released the spell and the entire area was cloaked in a deep darkness. All electricity shorted out and in homes all over the world the screen went blank as the transmission was cut from the British side. 

Security was in chaos and Harry called all his Death Eaters to Windsor. They apparated with p-ops and harry in his Lord Voldemort guise said:

"KILL THE MUGGLES IN SECURITY OUTFITS!"

At the Death Eaters stupid looks Harry said:

"Those people wearing muggle guns and trying to aim at you."

Soon the only light into the pure darkness were the flashes of green. The Death Eaters were careful to avoid hitting any spectators because they had only been instructed to kill the security people. Soon all of them were dead with about seven Death Eater losses. They had used physical shielding spells to keep the bullets from impacting after three Death Eaters had died. Another one had died through a Sniper shot and two had died when they were trying to subdue a security guard which apparently was a wizard who had killed them with the Avada Kedavra.

Harry released the Darkness spell and saw that there were no surviving security personnel standing. Prince Charles was looking around in confusion. He had heard the screams and saw the spells being fired through the Darkness. Harry walked up to him and said:

"Your time will never come Prince. I shall rule as the Emperor of the British isles since I will be the only one left of the royal line."

Charles looked at Harry in confusion and he shifted back into his Harry form. The expression on the man's face changed into shock and he said:

"You are Harry Potter. Why would you do this to all of those people?"

Harry laughed and said:

"You never knew what hellish life I had to endure. I was constantly abused by my own muggle uncle and nobody even suspected anything. I was called a freak by that fat oaf and he actually beat with a whip. Where were you people off to when I was abused. Why was the saviour of the wizarding world imprisoned with you primitive muggles. You think you know everything but in reality you know nothing."

Harry grinned once again and said:

"I am going to enjoy murdering the royal family. KNOW THIS GREAT BRITAIN! THE ERA OF DARKNESS HAS STARTED!"

Then he drew Excalibur from its sheath and said:

"Do you see this sword, Prince? Let me tell you about it. This is the legendary blade Excalibur. It is now tainted by Darkness I have grabbed the blade from its pedestal and then have killed numerous people with it. Albus Dumbledore's dead as is the Minister for magic. I placed their heads on the wall for display in the Ministry of magic."

Harry grinned like a maniac and he watched as the crowd was tortured by some of his Death Eaters. He held his blade high above his head and said:

"Today all of you assembled here will die. I shall take over your countries and shall rule as the Dark Emperor."

Then he thrust it down and through Prince Charles his torso. Blood splattered over the floor and Harry grinned as he twisted the sword. Charles his military outfit became splattered with blood and blood began to pour out of his mouth. Harry grinned and Prince Charles said weakly:

"Why? Why did you turn from the happy boy I knew of pictures into this monster? Why?"

Harry looked at the dying Prince and before he died Harry said:

"It is because I was abused. The fucking headmaster didn't even know that Vernon Dursley hates all magic and that he wants nothing more then to kill me. That's why I have become Lord Voldemort."

The Prince weakly gasped and Harry cast the killing curse on him. The last words of the Prince were:

"I forgive you."

Harry felt the power flow through him and rejuvenate him. Blood began to stain his robes but he paid it no heed. When Camilla came crying to her husband as she had looked at his dead body Harry just let her pass and when her back was turned to him he said:

"Muggles die in my presence."

And he grabbed the hilt of the Excalibur and rammed it straight through the woman's neck then twisted it and watched as the woman drowned in her own blood. Blood was spurting out of the wound and came all over the sword immediately giving it a red sheen. Blood spilt over the blade would enhance its power and restore youth to the wielder of the Dark Excalibur.

Harry looked at the royal family and saw that the two Weasley look-alikes had frozen as they saw their father's murder. The Queen was crying for the death of her son and Harry gave her a cold glance. His red eyes began to shine a little and blood began dripping off his clothes. Soon it had pooled at his feet and Harry began chanting:

_

* * *

With this blood gathered from a relative I summon thee_

_Demon of darkness come into this world_

_Blood spilt for you to drink_

_Souls for you to devour_

_Grant me your presence great One and sow destruction_

_Among these measly mortals_

_I, lord Voldemort command thee to rise and attack my foes_

* * *

The blood began boiling and a horrifying arm became visible. Blood began to boil in every person in the room and the muggles present wanted to flee in the Demon's horrifying presence. Blood was all over the demon as its nine eyes swirled around the room to rest upon the robed summoner. Then in a horrifying voice it spoke: 

"YOU SUMMONED ME? WHERE ARE TE SOULDS TO DEVOUR AND THE BLOOD TO BATHE IN?"

Harry grinned and said:

"I, Lord Voldemort summoned you honoured old One. The people gathered there are the ones you can devour and bathe in their blood."

He pointed at the frightened crowd of emissaries from various countries and even some kings and queens or presidents. The demon roared and cries of fear and death were heard in the air as the Demon slaughtered them.

The Death Eaters were all staring at their Lord as he said;

"Today is the day that I get crowned Emperor of the British isles and some the countries represented here."

They cheered and Harry swirled around to the royal family:

"They are the last of my family. My true family shall replace them as I kill them on this day."

Harry apparated over toward the Queen and got the Excalibur out of its sheath again. Then he slashed off the Queen's head. It made a dull thump on the floor which went unheard by the crowd which was still getting brutally murdered by the Demon. Blood and intestines were flying through the air and some landed on the frozen remaining members of the Royal family who had just watched one of the most influential people getting slaughtered by a deranged maniac. They didn't even see the strikes before their heads rolled off their torsos and their lifeblood spurted from the hole in their necks. They just accepted their fate and knew that a maniac like Lord Voldemort would eventually be stopped.

Harry stood there being covered in the blood of the royal family and he apparated to London tower and got out the crown jewels of their case. It didn't matter if alarms were set off. He apparated back and immediately addressed all the Death Eaters:

"My dear Death Eaters how long have we waited for this day to finally come. I shall crown myself Emperor of Brittain and rule with an iron fist. The entire area of Great Britain shall shiver as we raze the house of every muggle and mudblood alike. Purity of blood forever!"

Then he motioned for Lily to come forward and he said:

"Lily Elisabeth Grindelwald would you do the honours and crown me as Emperor?"

Lily nodded and accepted the crown. Harry lowered his head and knelt in front of Lily who lowered the crown and said:

"Do you, Lord Voldemort wish to be crowned Emperor of the British Isles?"

Harry grinned and his red maniacal eyes shone and he said:

"I, Lord Voldemort accept the crown and crowned I shall be. I shall rule Britain and preserve blood purity."

Then the crown was lowered on his head and magic shot through it transforming it into a thorn crown with jewels embedded within it. They were blood red and black and shone with malicious energy.

Harry rose and said:

"My Death eaters let us rejoice in the crowning of your Emperor. Since many nations will be in disarray I shall make them my property. If we strike fast we shall prevail and now I shall…"

Then the bushy-haired girl Hermione Granger appeared on the scene with her ever so trusted companion Ron Weasley. They were carrying some strange orb which pulsed with light contained within. It appeared like they had hid in the church ever since the ceremony started. The strange device hummed and totally took him off guard. it buzzed with ancient magic and Hermione had this strange gleam in her eyes that he normally associated with himself or any other deranged maniac.

Suddenly a magic negating field sprang up around the altar where the bodies of Prince Charles and his wife still lay and Harry could feel that he still had a small amount of Magic within him as he still felt his magic pulsing through his body. Damn that orb is negating all magic in the area was one of his thoughts. ThenHermione shouted loudly:

"HARRY YOU WILL MEET YOUR END! YOU WILL DIE FOR ALL THOSE THAT YOU KILLED! WITH THIS ORB WE WILL KILL YOU! IT HAS SUNK THE CONTINENT OF ATLANTIS AND SHALL RIP YOUR BODY APART FROM THE CHAOTICAL ENERGIES AS ITWILL DESTROY YOU!"

Harry just stood there shocked with his crown still on his head forgotten. He drew his wand to kill those pathetic fools and saw that it was futile because he saw the orb flying at him after being thrown by Ron. Harry could only gulp as it hit him and his wives who all stood around him.

He saw the orb explode in an array of light and he felt himself being sucked into some sort of portal or something like that. Suddenly he noticed his wives falling through it too and he watched as their entire bodies started to decay while in the portal. Strangely he felt no harm done to him but he lost consciousness when he saw Andromeda losing her skin by the portals energy bursts.

Then he emerged from the portal to lie somewhere totally different then before. But it was also one of the most known places to him.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Keep the reviews coming and I might update this again. Harry's now in another world in a very well-known place. **

* * *

**


	7. Dimension Skip

**Genesis **

Disclaimer: this is purely fiction and I shall disclaim all things that stand herein. Sorry to disappoint you guys but I had to kill off the Queen of Great Britain. It fits in the story. As for the people who asked my why his wives died I won't tell you until this chapter is finished. But don't worry this will be a short one. I try to make this around 2000 words or something but probably exceed that limit by a wide margin like I usually do. But I'm not sure. I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

Dimension skip**

* * *

Harry looked around as he awoke and saw the bodies of his wives all scattered around him. That strange thing had them ripped into shreds them moment it touched them and Harry was beyond rage at that moment. He grabbed the hilt of the Excalibur and then took a closer look at his wives. While they all were partly disintegrated and carried an expression of agony on their faces. Harry wept for them as his cold shell finally broke own and he let himself cry.

Tears fell to the floor in a rhythmic splatter. He looked around and saw that several things seemed to be off. The Whomping willow looked to be younger here and the grass looked greener then it was before. Also a statue stood in front of Hogwarts which depicted Dumbledore defeating Grindelwald.

Harry groaned as the implications sunk in. either he had been sent into the past or he had been sent into an alternate dimension. Now he just had to wait until he could reverse the progress and then he'd be back in his own time and place. He stared at the lifeless corpses of his wives and suddenly the tears disappeared and a fiery red aura sprang to life around him scorching the ground. Then in a hoarse voice he said:

"Warum Gott? Warum mussen sie mir nur so viel leid tun? Bin ich gefallen von himmel oder habe ich gegen sie rebelliert?"

Then the bodies began to smoke and then they sprang into flames and were consumed by the raging fire. Harry started to take big breaths to calm himself down again and then he surveyed the ashes of his wives. Slowly a few tears slid from his eyes. They had protected him through their magic. They had been willing to protect him until they breathed their last breath.

Harry got up and said:

"I will avenge you. I will let them feel the true terrific power of Lord Voldemort. They will scream before I kill them. Their parents shall feel the true extent of my power."

* * *

Then he walked up to the castle and suddenly saw a massive wolf coming at him. Harry gulped briefly and saw that a canine was also running with the wolf as well as a stag. Immediately he cast some advanced wards around himself that only could be breached by several very powerful dark arts and then stood his ground dodging the werewolf's lunges and then he did something which was normally seen as futile and he grabbed the werewolf's neck and then pushed the gigantic lupine form against the floor making it struggle to get free. Harry looked at the snarling beast and then said:

"You tried to mess with the wrong person moony. Now I'll let you go and I will continue my way into Hogwarts."

Then he threw the werewolf away with strength gained due to a ritual. Then he disappeared into the castle and went directly to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

When he entered the chamber he felt the presence of his snake there and he called the basilisk out and watched as it slithered down from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Then he started talking to it:

"_Greetingsss ancient ssserpent. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I ssshal rid thisss sschool once again of the foul mudbloodssss. Do you wisssh to join my in my crusssade, ancient ssserpent?"_

The giant basilisk gave a snakelike nod and Harry grinned. This was just perfect. Instructing the snake to stay in the Chamber he himself got out and walked through the now crowded halls. He gathered information about the war and learned that Albus Dumbledore once again ought against Lord Voldemort in a clash between the Order and the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were slowly beaten to Harry's shock and then was the moment he decided that no matter what happened that he would go and help his other self in this dimension.

* * *

And thus with his ripped cloak billowing behind him he strode through the hall with his crown still placed on his head with the dark stones within them shining with an evil and malicious glint. He wasn't halted when he came to the Great Hall and he strode past the teachers table with his cloak still billowing behind him. It almost looked like Death himself had come to visit Hogwarts as screams were heard and the students gasped at the red eyes that were within the sockets of the imposing man.

James Potter shouted something about the Dark Lord coming to visit them and Harry turned to him and said:

"I am no Dark Lord, James. Just think of me as a visitor. A visitor who can lift and throw a werewolf, and of course I can kill the royal family as well if I wish to."

Then Harry felt a slight probing in the back of his head and he turned to look at the headmaster and said:

"Hello Albus, nice to see you. The last time I saw you I had impaled your head on a pike and was waving it at my wives."

Albus his face got a grim look on it and Harry's eyes narrowed as he sensed that the old man was going to try something. Instead of doing something the old codger just asked:

"How is it that you know me? And who are you?"

Harry grinned and his blood red eyes lighted up evilly. His gaze swept through the room until it came to land upon Lily Evans. Harry grinned and said:

"I know you because I ripped you body to bloody shreds a few days ago. My full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Then Harry moved extremely fast boosted by his magic and he had grabbed Lily Evans from her seat at the Gryffindor table and had her in a fireman carrying position and then he blasted open the doors keeping him from exiting the Great Hall and then he ran outside after that display of wandless magic.

* * *

When he got out of the wards he immediately disaparated with a crack and landed on the floor of his fortress. Or more specifically the fortress of his other self. Quickly he cleaned himself of any dust and grime that might have gotten on his cloak and then started to walk towards the throne room. He had put a silencing charm and a stunner on Lily to keep her quiet.

He slammed open the doors that led to the throne room and looked at the assembled Death Eaters and at their Lord who sat on his throne wearing a scowl of anger and fury. Harry grinned once he saw his other self stare at him and said:

"Hi Tom. Nice seeing you. I brought you a small present."

Then in parseltongue he continued:

"Look at me tom. This is what you'll become in twenty years. I have harnessed the powers of our blood and have made new discoveries. I slew Dumbledore and crowned myself Emperor of the British Isles."

It was disturbing to hear a person talk to another person in another language which sounded like hisses to the Death Eaters and they all took a collective step back from the person. Lord Voldemort was amused and he replied:

"Well then if you re me from the future can you tell me what my original name is?"

Harry grinned and said still in parseltongue:

"Your original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle or Harry James Potter."

Lord Voldemort nodded and then said:

"My Death Eaters we have another amongst our Ranks. I want you to meet my brother James Riddle. He shall go under the title of Lord Sanguinius for now until I decide otherwise."

The Death Eaters nodded and they let Harry through. Harry walked through their ranks and saw that they were all afraid of him if their faces weren't hidden under their masks. Harry smelt their fear and he created a seat next to Lord Voldemort and sat down and spoke:

"As your new lord I and my brother will lead the attack on Diagon Alley which will occur within a few minutes. So grab your wands tightly and we'll show those pathetic fools what the Dark Arts are all about!"

The Death Eaters cheered and then they disapparated to Diagon Alley. Harry grinned and Lord Voldemort and him apparated to the Alley and then appeared with a sharp crack in the crowd. Harry had placed Lily in a spare bedroom which had been given to him by his native self and it was connected to Lord Voldemort's quarters. He had put her in the bed and ordered a few death Eaters to guard her at all times and keep her confined within the rooms. She was not to be touched but spells were allowed. Only to confine her in the room not to hurt her.

* * *

Harry heard the screams when he fired his first Avada Kedavra of the day. He watched as a young child fell to the ground dead and then was trampled by wizards trying to get away. Then the Death eaters appeared and started killing people left and right. Blood began to coat the streets as the Death eaters got more vicious and creative.

Harry had a great time as he sent slashing hexes at wizards who tried to defend themselves. Then the Order of the overgrown fat turkey appeared on the scene with Fawkes trilling a melodious song which made Harry's ears hurt. The Death eaters nearly collapsed at the sound and Harry sent a bolt of black lightning at the bird and it fell from the sky burning into a black fire and suddenly from the ashes a magnificent black Phoenix was born. Harry looked at it and then gave it to his other self to take care of it. Then he joined the battle once again with the Death Eaters offering heavy resistance. Harry sent a dark curse at an order member with rd hair and then grinned as he saw it was Molly Prewet. He was going to have some fun with her. He apparated next to her and grabbed her order outfit and then began ripping it off her and then shoved a portkey in the form of a lemon drop in her mouth and she immediately disappeared to one of the torture cells beneath the Fortress. Harry grinned as he would have some fun with the future Weasley matriarch.

Then he unsheathed the Excalibur and went into full melee stance. Spells were sent his way and he dodged them and heard them hit other order members who either collapsed dead or were stunned. Harry dodged another green killing curse and then drove his sword into the stomach of one Gideon Prewet and then looked into the man's eyes and saw fierce determination and said:

"If you join me you'll live and I'll let your little sister live too."

Gideon seemed to think it over a little and then said:

"Fine. I'll join. You took Molly and I shall submit to your will. I don't know about my brother but he loves our little sister too."

Harry nodded and jerked the sword out of the man's chest and then healed the wounds through Dark magic. Then he sent him to the same cell as molly to have a small reunion of sorts. He then cast a magic nullification field which he could only keep up for 40 seconds or else he'd be completely drained. That damned orb had made him weaker by a slight margin. He walked towards the other Prewet brother and asked him the same question. The order members hadn't made a move while their magic wasn't working. Harry noted that his magic was draining fast and he knew that he would have to come up with a plan to get more. The Prewet before him stared defiantly at him and said:

"Why should I join you?"

Harry smirked evilly and said:

"Because your brother has joined me too. And I have your little sister."

Fabian had a resigned look on his face and said:

"Okay I'll join. Take me to my brother and my sister."

Harry grinned and handed him a piece of rubble which transported him to the cell where Molly and Gideon were.

* * *

Then Harry lifted the nullification field and then sent a bolt of darkness through the Excalibur and then felt the life return to him and as it hit the Order member in front of him he watched the dead body decay very fast and realised that he had almost found a new way to resurrect his wives. That would be one of the main things he would be contemplating that night. He started laughing like a maniac when he felt the energy of the Order members killed by his dark blade seep into him and give his magic a boost. Power was crackling like black lightning long the blade and he watched as his native self sent killing curses at innocent bystanders. Harry grinned as one was blown apart by a blasting hex to the face and then watched as a woman screamed. He turned back to his own fight and saw Albus Dumbledore coming towards him walking with a calm pace. When Dumbledore was close to him he said:

"And we meet again mister Riddle. You look so much like Tom and you even introduced yourself as him. May I ask why you abducted some of the Order members?"

Harry looked at the old man and said:

"No you cannot. I shall kill you whether I answer your question or choose not to. Now die you old goat! Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse was shot with such power that the wall that Dumbledore had summoned collapsed. Harry's blood red eyes glowed and he began using his magic to speed up and appeared like a blur. He hacked and slashed his way through the Order members until he got to Dumbledore. He delivered a slash toward the old man and only saw his sword being deflected by some barrier. He cursed verbally and immediately started to call upon his power. It was still limited but he managed to call black lightning down from the sky which hit some Order members and Death Eaters. Harry popped away from the scene when he felt his magic getting low. He appeared again within Lord Voldemort's fortress and immediately got to his chambers and threw off his robes not minding the presence of Lily Evans in the room. He wasn't thinking clearly at the moment and just let himself fall onto the bed naked before curling up into a ball.

* * *

He was thinking about how his wives had been killed by that one stupid stunt that his ex-friends had pulled off just as he was crowned emperor. He hated it here without his wives. He let depression wash over him and he began to cry softly. He felt so alone.

* * *

Lily Evans was watching as the man collapsed on the bed and curled up in a foetal position and then started to cry. Was this the infamous lord Voldemort who had killed so many people? She was almost feeling sorry for the man that had abducted her.

* * *

Harry looked at his pillow. He had broken down for the first time in a year. He had let his anger and fury take over and he had just cried at the in justice of losing his wives. He didn't notice the hands stroking his hair and softly being enveloped in a hug. He felt hot breath on his skin and he noticed that Lily was now cradling his head in her lap. He had abducted her today. He had been so upset that he had captured her and now the Order would be after him of course.

Then a loud explosion shook the castle and Harry got up with a start. Without further explanations he knew what happened. The Prewets provided Voldemort with a good opposition and they funded Dumbledore with money for his war. He stepped outside his room when he ducked and a bolt of lightning passed through the gap ha had been standing at a moment ago. He heard an anguished shriek and he saw Lily Evans lying on the bed cut in two by that lightning bolt. She was dead by the looks of it and once again his resolve to obliterate those bastards strengthened and he let loose with a series of blasting and explosion hexes. He looked at the order member who was so mutilated that his remains were scattered all over the corridor. Then he went down to the dungeons with a sprint and he slaughtered order members whenever he encountered them with his sword being used as a rapid decapitation of dismembering tool. He entered the dungeons to hear Dumbledore say:

"This must be done for the Light Gideon, Fabian. Support the Light."

Then Dumbledore shot a killing curse at Molly who fell lifeless to the ground and Fabian and Gideon drew their wands. Dumbledore was about to obliviate them and Harry interjected:

"Oh no you don't old man!"

Then he rammed the sword straight into the man's side making Dumbledore flinch in pain. A spell shot from the wand and made the tissue of most of his arm dissolve. Harry grabbed the sword tightly with his other hand and then forced it out of the wound. Then he brought it down again on the man and he felt himself cheering up as he saw the red blood fly out of the wound he had caused. Dumbledore's neck had been split open by the attack and now the blood was flying out of the wound.

Harry watched the body fall to the ground and the helpless look in the man's eyes before they dimmed and that eternal twinkle went out forever. Harry looked at the Prewet brothers and said:

"Are you with me or against me? Do you want to kill off the Light to redeem yourself for failing your sister?"

Gideon and Fabian looked at their sister's corpse and said:

"Lord we would be ready to serve as we had nsworn earlier. We shall avenge our darling sister."

Harry grinned and said:

Ï was hoping that you would say that."

Then he went to their arms and put his wand tip against it and said:

"_MORSMODRE!"_

The mark was seared into their skin after a few minutes and Harry watched as he looked at the two fallen Light wizards. Then he felt extreme pain in his stomach and he felt the world becoming a swirl of colours around him and with an unearthly shriek he felt himself being pulled into some kind of portal. Then eh felt the world passing and he saw himself standing outside a small building which was lit aflame. Looking at it the scene shifted and he was looking at a devastated world. Then it changed again and he noticed himself being In Grimmaulds place. The scene didn't change anymore and he was thrown forwards right into his copy's arms.

* * *

Harry Potter was just looking at a mirror and suddenly a weird portal appeared and someone flew out of it and crashed into him/. He was just thinking about a way that he could get to Diagon Alley. He wanted to go shopping with his best friends Ron and Hermione without the constant vigilance thing that the Order was insisting on. Dumbledore didn't even allow him out for long time. He was ready to get started on his fifth year and he had just been to the hearing from which he was finally released without being convicted.

Then two men flew out of the portal and it closed on itself. Harry looked at the person who was atop of him and saw to his great shock something which he would rather not see again.

Two blood red eyes full of malice and anger and hatred were staring right into his emerald green ones.

* * *

A new chapter for Genesis. I hope you enjoyed this because I know that I did enjoy writing this. Hope to see many reviews for this piece of fanfiction. Harry has landed in the original Harry Potter world as written by J. K. Rowling right after the hearing.

Just wait for the next chapter.

Preread by Silverscale


	8. Horcruxes part 1

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: Due to the content of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince I have decided that I am NOT going to follow that storyline since it is a bit too sappy and nice for me. Dumbledore dying was a nice one and Tom Marvolo Riddle was of course very well portrayed by miss Rowling. I liked the book but because of the pairings I have decided to never make a Harry/ Ginny Pairing in my life. How the hell could Harry stand to get a girl who has obsessed over him for four years to love him and suddenly realises that he loves her. I'd rather see Harry getting it on with someone original then Ginny. That would be like imitating his father. And of course that's exactly what Miss Rowling does. I'd give Lily a good chance at getting his heart. In my eyes she is a kind and gentle woman who can use her power well.

But now enough rambling about Lily and the crap of the Half-Blood Prine. It is time for you to enjoy this story.

So Enjoy!

* * *

**Horcruxes part 1**

* * *

He stared in those red eyes and felt fear coming toward the surface of his being. Was this the end of Harry James Potter? He wished that someone would come in and get that man off him

* * *

Harry was thinking among other lines as he stared in green eyes that were once his and were still green in this other version of him. He hadn't really done anything except stared into them and thinking about how he was getting away from this one. If he moved, then he might alert whoever was in the other room, since this was of course the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and where they were currently residing. He could hear Gideon and Fabian looking around checking for anything that would be able to harm their Lord in any way but apparently found nothing. Harry got up from his younger self and said:

"Hello Harry. Could you please calm down and not scream."

Seeing no immediate reaction Harry just slapped his younger self on the top of the head and watched as the younger version of him rubbed the spot where he had just been hit.

* * *

Harry looked at the young man who had come through some portal and briefly wondered who the man reminded himself of. And those other men looked like the Weasley twins.

* * *

Harry James Riddle looked at the younger version of him and lifted his black hair a little to reveal the scar on his forehead and said:

"Look at it. A terrible curse has hit me in the face making my eyes a permanent red. Lord Voldemort had done this on the day I was released from the Dursleys."

Harry just stared at his older self's red eyes and said:

"Well I think that Sirius would like to see you. But tell me who those men are who came with you through that hole."

Harry James Riddle just smiled at his younger self and said:

"They are Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They are the brothers of Molly Weasley who was killed in the time I was in. They swore loyalty to me after I dealt some blow to the killer of their sister."

Fabian spoke up:

"We swore to serve him on our magic. We serve our Lord well."

Harry Riddle just smild and said:

"They are loyal to me and only me. I knew my mother well. Lily Potter was such a beautiful woman. She looked even more divine as she married the Emperor of the British Isles."

* * *

Harry James Potter just looked at the scene and blinked a few times. This man claimed to be him but an older him. The scar proved that but those red eyes were still creepy. They looked so much like Voldemort's. Could Lord Voldemort have taken over his body in that dimension? But then he remembered that Gideon and Fabian had been members of the Order before they were killed and his fears were put to rest and he got up and said:

"Well let's go down. I don't think that we'll need the rescue brigade to come here thinking that I have drowned."

* * *

With a grin on his face Harry James Potter stood up while Lord Voldemort AKA Harry James Riddle got up too from his sitting position. Voldemort took a good look at his shirt and saw that it was quite ripped up. He got his sword and looked at it. He would need to do some repair work on it. He apparated away and reappeared before a throne with a serpentine man on it. With a look of fury the man just stared at him for a few moments and Harry spoke up.

"We need to talk. Now."

* * *

Lord Voldemort wasn't very pleased with Wormtail's work. When a man appeared in front of his throne, his face reflected the mask of pure rage. Especially if that man looked exactly like he himself had been so many years ago. He knew he had been forgetting something and tried to recall what it was.

Harry James Potter blacked out in the hallway as he got a vision of Lord Voldemort. Gideon and Fabian hoisted him up and carried him down the stairs. Nobody was there at the moment and Gideon motioned for Fabian to open a door and they entered the kitchen which was currently deserted. They set Harry upon one of the chairs and watched as the boy thrashed. They looked at each other and then nodded and cast some spells to keep the body steady. Then they took positions around Harry with the intent of guarding him until their master returned.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was intrigued by the tale that had been told to him of himself taking control of the British Isles by the man that he was certain was a younger version of himself. He had the same characteristics and even went as far as to name the kids he had tortured in his earlier days. Convinced that his story was genuine Voldemort said:

"What do you propose we do about it?"

Harry James Riddle just laughed and said:

"We merge. Then we shall take over this world and rule it for eternity if I can find a way to gain immortality."

Lord Voldemort smiled and said:

"Ihave stored fragments of my soul within some things called Horcruxes. They contain a fragment of my soul. There are six Horcruxes, made by me and all are hidden on places around the world. My diary which was destroyed by that blasted potter kid was one of the Horcruxes that I had in Brittain."

Harry nodded and said:

"I know of a way to prevent that. When we merge I will know everything about those Horcruxes and then you will know everything about my marriage with several women."

Then Harry pointed his wand at the Dark lord and said:

"_Immidiatusyin Maregere Anguishi Immediati!_"

Then Lord Voldemort's body jerked a few times and then fell motionless and turned into dust. Harry's body felt like it was going to explode.

* * *

Harry James Potter had watched the confrontation between the Dark lord and Harry James Riddle with interest in his eyes. Then after the spell was said he found out that it hurt really much when you were in a body which was undergoing a merger with another being. It felt like his body was writhing in flames that burnt hotter then any fire. Blood was boiling in the veins and it felt like his eyes were going to pop out from the pressure that enveloped his body.

* * *

Harry James Riddle felt almost exactly the same. He felt himself gain something and his body accommodating the evil presence of Lord Voldemort who was his alternate self. Blood came from his eyes as he somehow cried. Blood began to pour out of his nose and his hands were full of scratch marks from where he kept slashing to avoid the burning pain. When that didn't help he felt the icy grip of chill onto his arms and his nails became claw like and he scratched his arms and blood began to flow from the wounds he created while scratching. He was also undergoing physical changes like a few inches in height. His eyes became as red as the fires of Hell itself and as the blood made its way down his arms from the scratches it began to burn a little as heat began to come from the body also accompanied by a chill which seemed to be colder then the Dementor chill.

Then the pain was over and Harry looked at his body in a mirror that Wormtail conjured at his command. He looked lie he was a reborn Devil or Demon. He had long nails that looked like claws and were very sharp according to the gashes on his skin which were healing themselves after being doused in a potion retrieved from Severus. His red eyes continued glinting that evil glare present on his face.

He looked himself over and felt his body react to every command he had given it. He felt better somehow. Blood still flowed from the wounds at an even pace but with some healing spells they were gone.

* * *

Then Harry apparated back to the HQ of the Order. He smiled mentally to himself and appeared right next to Harry James Potter who had awoken a few moments ago. He looked at Fabian and Gideon and said:

"Leave him here. Come with me we need to do some digging.. _Obliviate_!"

The memory erasing spell hit Harry and the boy took a blank look on his face and Voldemort instructed him on what to do:

"If the trance wears off you are to act like nothing has happened. You will remember nothing of your vision or that I was here. You will only feel an intense dislike towards Dumbledore for keeping you in the dark about something."

* * *

Then he apparated out just before the door was opened and Molly Weasley came in and saw Harry.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here? Just sitting to pass some time?"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and said:

"Nothing really. I thought I needed to go here for some reason but I forgot already. Where is Sirius?"

Molly thought for a few seconds and then said:

" I think he is feeding Buckbeak but I am not sure of it. He might be searching for you."

Harry looked relieved and said:

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Harry left in search of his godfather. He found the man attempting to feed Buckbeak, something that resembled a dead weasel and was surprised that it didn't really look so gruesome. The bones were a little creepy but he found that he had nothing against them. Gaining the man's attention with a polite cough he spoke.

"Sirius, could I talk to you for a moment? I need to ask you something about dad."

The man nodded and together they went to Harry's room which was currently empty as Hermione and Ron had moved towards the Library to keep their usual love spats out of public view. Harry looked at several things at once. He looked at the bed covers which were a Gryffindor red and then spoke.

"Sirius did James boast about his contests in the Grydffindor Common Room? I somehow got the feeling that he did that. I don't know how but I got the feeling that mum was just another of his contests."

* * *

Sirius seemed to be deep in thought for a moment and then answered:

"Yes he did that a few times. He proclaimed that he could have sex with any woman he wished to. He even said that if he didn't get Evans before his school time was over that he'd donate most of his money to St. Mungo's. But in the end he got it. It took several years of thinking and being gentle to finally persuade her to have sex with him. And I know because he had a faulty silencing charm around his bed. I heard their entire conversation including the steamy bits. Why the hell did I tell you that."

Harry's face took on a smile and he looked at Sirius and said:

"Something I learned from Tom Riddle. It causes someone to tell the truth whenever they are stared at. It is used as an interrogation technique by the muggles but they usually do it with a lamp."

Harry didn't know why he asked that of Sirius but seeing the man get somewhat uncomfortable he decided to take the gamble and said:

"Do you know who Tom Riddle was? Have you met him once?"

Sirius nodded and said:

"It was on a day in November if I recall correctly. Wormtail and I had been invited at the Potter Mansion in celebration of the wedding. James and Lily had not been seen in public since the wedding. Then that man who called himself Tom Riddle somehow appeared through all the wards on the Mansion and congratulated James and Lily on their marriage. Then he and James left to James' study and talked about something which I couldn't overhear. Lily was acting a little odd as she smiled a little uneasy. She seemed to be conflicted by something. I asked her if she was alright and she would just say that she was fine and that I shouldn't worry. Wormtail and I had set a prank for Tom and when he exited the room first he got caught up in it. We had some excrement in a bucket and it fell over him. He cursed like some Death Eater if I remember correctly, screaming something about letting us getting raped by a drunk bum or something. Well after that he cleaned himself and he looked at us and said he would have revenge. He ate dinner with all of us after being invited to stay for dinner by Lily and James. Then he'd said I would get a surprise and he actually summoned up the Dark Lord who seemed to know him. Later we found out that it must have been some hologram or something like that because we know now that Tom Riddle was actually Lord Voldemort. Your mother asked him to talk with her in a room. We tried to overhear the conversation but it was warded by either Lily or Tom. Then he departed. While I don't know what he had said to your mother I know that she was noticeably calmer. And nine months after that you were born with brilliant green eyes."

Harry nodded and said:

"So my mother knew Tom Riddle too? Maybe that's why she pleaded for my life. If they knew each other and Tommy had done her some favour then she would've asked him to spare my life. He wasn't willing to kill her from what I know of the memories I experienced, while a Dementor is near me."

Sirius just stared at his godson and said:

"Harry, I wish to make the Unbreakable Vow with you."

Harry just blinked a few times and said:

"What's that?"

Sirius went into teacher mode and said:

"The Unbreakable Vow is a vow made to keep forever. If you ever break that vow then you die. When one makes that vow he or she must adhere to it or die."

Harry let it sink in and then tears came to his eyes:

"You are willing to make such a vow for me? I'm not worthy to get such a vow Sirius."

Sirius just smiled and said:

"I promised Lily that I would keep you safe no matter what happened. I made an Unbreakable Vow on that. She asked me not to question anything that happened to you. I think she even made a small joke as she said that she should accept whatever happened even if Voldemort himself claimed that he was your father. Could you imagine old snake face getting it on with Lily?"

Harry didn't reply to that and instead got a visual image of the reborn Voldemort making love with his mother. He had received 'the Talk' about the birds and the bees a few days ago and had blushed a little after seeing Hermione or Ginny. It still didn't prevent him from getting a little paler then he already was. He managed to say:

"I think you managed to make me sick Sirius. If watching that bastard rise from that cauldron wasn't enough you made me think about that bastard having sex with my mother."

Harry James Riddle appeared on the graveyard where Lily Potter was buried with James Potter. He grinned as he remembered being at the same site a few dimensions and months ago. He didn't pay it very much attention but looked at Fabian and said:

"Dig up the coffin of Lily Potter. I wish to do something with her body."

The Prewett brothers nodded and they got out their wands and pointed them at the grave of lily potter Evans. Then in a flurry of dirt flying into the air and something being lifted into the air Harry looked at the coffin floating into the air and said:

"Put it down next to the grave and cover the hole. After all it wouldn't be nice to alert Dumbledore as to what I am planning now would it?"

They nodded and refilled the open hole with dirt. Harry smiled and opened the coffin of Lily Potter and pulled it off. He looked at the pale visage of the woman who had once been the one to give birth to him. She looked so lovely with those pale lips. He reached down with one hand and absentmindedly stroked her red hair. He smiled briefly and then apparated with the coffin to his fortress. He appeared right into his throne room and Fabian and Gideon appeared right next to him. It was quite funny to see Lucius Malfoy pale as he looked at his new and improved Lord. Nagini slithered up to Harry and wrapped herself around him. She hissed at Harry and immediately Harry realised that a soul fragment of the Lord Voldemort of this Dimension was within it. He immediately sent off a small portion of his soul and added it to the Serpent. The snake began writhing in agony as a soul shard of Harry was joined into the snake making it more intelligent.

* * *

Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy and said:

"Malfoy get ready. I want all available Death Eaters to be here within ten seconds. NOW GIVE ME YOUR ARM!"

Lucius knew that his Lord was about to do something with the corpse of that mudblood Lily Potter. Probably cast some spell on it to torture Potter some more.

He handed his Lord his arm and felt cool fingers press on the Dark Mark and he immediately experienced the searing pain of the Mark and knew that all Death eaters would arrive.

Soon there were a series of cracks and the death eaters had apparated to the fortress. Harry smirked at the Death Eaters and spoke.

"And so my family joins me again. Tonight we are going to do a raid on Azkaban and free the rest of our friends from the feared wizarding prison. Snape you will remain behind. Make healing potions for those that will be injured. And if I ever get any hint about you passing information to that old fool then you are dead. Avery and Lucius, gather some men and assault the northern front of Azkaban. I'll take the South Wing where the maximum security prisoners are held. I will do that alone since I want no distractions. Black you will take the rest of the prison with the rest of the available men and women. Just do it."

* * *

Regulus Adrian Black looked at his master. He had been awakened from eternal sleep by lord Voldemort and he wasn't proud of the fact that he had betrayed Lord Voldemort. Joining him was one of the most stupid things that he ever done. He had been dealt with by the Lord personally and just been resurrected in a show of power. But luckily the Lord didn't know that the Horcrux had been whisked away from the pool of Narazeth. He didn't know that he had it on him at all times waiting for a chance to destroy it.

Harry's red eyes swirled over the room full of people and said:

"Regulus come here."

Then with his long clawed fingers he caressed the skin of the man and said:

Ï have newly resurrected you in an attempt to use you. But you betrayed me again. You were scared of what your master was planning weren't you? I can see all your innermost thoughts Regulus. Give me the Locket of Slytherin now and you shall live. NOW!"

Then he grabbed the man's throat and summoned the locket towards him with a wandless charm. He grasped it and hung it around his neck. And then he released Regulus who fell to the floor in a whimpering heap. Harry grinned as it hung around his neck and immediately felt another piece of his soul transfer into it. The part that was Lord Voldemort had explained to him that when you killed, a piece of your soul got torn and that you put that piece into a horcrux to make yourself immortal in a way.

His red eyes glinted in the candlelight that illuminated the room and said:

"Alright. Let them meet the Death Eaters again and this time we won't be defeated!"

At that statement from their Lord cheers erupted form the Death Eaters that were present and Regulus just stared at his Lord and said:

"Alright. Let's hope that we don't meet my brother."

Harry gave him a cruel smile and said:

"Your brother won't be harmed. I wouldn't want to alienate little Harry from me. After all I am someone who is very close to Harry's heart. I am literally the most important person in his life. I killed his father and mother and am attempting to revive his mother to once again torture little Harry."

With a maniacal laugh Harry apparated away and appeared on Azkaban. His Death Eaters were heard apparating everywhere and battle was waged between the Death Eaters and the outnumbered Aurors. The Dementor's did nothing and Hary approached the leader of the Dementors and spoke to the shrouded creature.

"If you wish to be free then follow my banner. If you wish to remain slaves to the Ministry then I suggest you stay here."

The Dementor made a gurgling noise and Harry laughed:

"Yes I would give you permission to suck the soul out of everyone you please. But certain individuals are not to be soul sucked. Me, my Death Eaters and everyone I Mark with my Dark Mark. And Harry potter is not to be Kissed nor Nymphadora Tonks, Lily Evans, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Petunia Evans, Andromeda Tonks and Fleur Delacour."

The lord of the Dementors thought about it for a few moments and then said:

"Of course. Those individuals shall not be harmed by our kind. I hope that this will be the start of an alliance that can be enjoyed for a while."

* * *

The Dementor sank away into a shadow and Harry looked at the shadows for a second before he sighed. Now came the part where he had to free his Death Eaters. With his hands reaching his wand he wasn't afraid. He had fought so many times but he wanted to see the hopeful looks on the Death Eaters faces when he set them free. Then with a mumbled spell the locks of all the cell doors sprang open. It was a simple spell which could have been done by any first year but none of the so-called adults had taken into account such a spell to be used. Well it was something only taught to the Death Eaters of course but it served its purpose. It was an advanced form of Alohomora. It could only be used by those who possessed a great amount of skill in the Dark Arts though. It was often used by kids to sneak some sweets from the cupboard or some other prank.

The Death Eaters got out of their cells as they heard the alarms signifying that there were escapees. They looked at the man who stood in the middle of the cell block and stared at him as Aurors poured inside and were brutally massacred at the hands of that man. His red eyes glinted with hidden knowledge and his power dwarfed anyone on the room. Slowly they sank to their knees.

Their Lord had returned…

* * *

That's all for now people. This is just to vent my frustration on HBP. So enjoy this. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. just wait for it! 


	9. Horcruxes part 2

**Genesis**

Disclaimer: I don't own lord Voldemort, Harry potter or any of the other people from this book. I own my own version of Lord Voldemort. The Sixth book was worthless in my opinion. It looked to be badly written.

**

* * *

Horcruxes part 2

* * *

**

He looked at his kneeling servants and he grinned. They were still loyal to him. With a hiss he looked at Nagini and decided that it should be a little bit easier to gain their true allegiance.

He closed his eyes and he sent a mental vision to his alternate self in this world who was currently lying in a bed in Grimmauld Place no. 12.

* * *

Harry James Potter was lying in his bed when he fell asleep. He felt himself getting woozy and then fell into a slumber. He dreamt about nothing at first but then the image cleared and he saw himself standing in front of a black-haired woman whose beauty was still apparent although she looked like she had gone through Hell. He could briefly feel the Dementors in the Surroundings and shivered but they didn't evoke the same memories. Suddenly he felt so alone… so hopeless… so depressed…

* * *

Lord Voldemort was standing on one of the turrets of Azkaban prison letting the wind whip around his body as the robes he wore rustled around him by the storm he was beginning to create. Harry could feel it that the older man was up to something evil as a chill went through his bones and he wished he was away from the man.

Harry James Riddle looked at the sky where thunderclouds were packing together. It was almost done. The first clap of thunder sounded and a black lightning bolt landed on the ground leaving behind a scorch mark and making a crater in the sand on the beach. He laughed as the power that he had pushed into the storm would be enough to make the Ministry Auror's feel the rage and power of Lord Voldemort. It wasn't like he cared for other humans.

Then he got out a mirror and held it up to his face: "Did you like what you saw Harry? I could go and torture a few people if you'd like that." The presence on the back of his mind was gone within a mere second and in Grimmauld Place Harry James Potter awoke from his sleep with a startled gasp. While he didn't know why Lord Voldemort had told him that he essentially knew that Harry was there within the Dark lord's mind. A chuckle was heard in his head as Harry got out of bed.

Harry James Riddle looked at his second-in-command dressed in the robes that befit her station. Bellatrix might not be in top she was still one of the most powerful witches in Europe. His blood red eyes scanned every inch of her body clothed in robes and a grin made its way to his handsome face. "Bellatrix…" Yes Lord?" "Gather the troops and return to the Castle." "Yes Milord."

As the woman walked away a grin blossomed on the Dark lord's face. History would be changed this night…

And History did indeed change its path as Lord Voldemort worked undercover to make sure that certain items were retrieved: Helga Hufflepuff's cup and the other Horcruxes were retrieved and the Wizarding world still didn't know about the resurrected Dark Lord.

* * *

Nagini coiled itself around his waist and hissed at him to placate him as he paced through the room. His minions were late and if there was one thing that Harry James Riddle AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort despised then it was late people especially if they were on a mission to retrieve a certain artefact from his vault in Gringots.

Sighing he apparated into Gringots right next to his servants and looked at the pale face of Lucius Malfoy who looked like some albino on drugs as the face had become crimson with anger and so pale that the bones were visible at the disgust he felt for the goblin.

"If the original vault's owner isn't there we cannot allow you entrance to the vault." Standing behind Lucius had one major advantage. Said man didn't know that he was there and thus he could observe. His eyes were a brilliant green once again and he looked at the goblin. "Get me access to the Slytherin Vault. Now!" his piercing green eyes narrowed dangerously and the goblin complied with his wish. James Riddle looked at Malfoy and said: "Malfoy get out! I want you there in ten minutes after I retrieved my things from the Vault." The goblin returned and said: "Your key please." James narrowed his eyes at the goblin and hissed in Parseltongue: "Is this enough?" the goblin paled at the use of Parseltongue and immediately said: "Yes Sir I think we can grant you entrance due to your possession of the family trait. Otherwise the Vault wouldn't be opened unless there was a parseltongue speaker to open it." James snarled and said: "Shut up and bring me to my Vault. NOW!"

After retrieving some books from the Vault James walked out of Gringots and noticed the Order guards who he knew fairly well circle all around him trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. So Bill must have tipped them off that there was a person claiming the Vault of Lord Slytherin. Smirking dangerously James just got his wand out and grinned at them and walked up to one of the Order members who were currently looking through a magazine of Witch Weekly. "Excuse me miss but why are you and your companions looking at me?" She looked at him and he briefly recognised Tonks in those eyes as they were eerily reminiscent of her whenever she was transformed. Immediately he knew that he had met the Tonks of this world and as she answered he knew she was lying: "I don't know what you are talking about mate. I just came here to go shop and read some magazines." She pointed at the Witch Weekly magazine and James his smirk grew from being unnoticed to a cruel smirk and he said: "Well then Nymphadora then please allow me to introduce myself to you then." The reaction was immediate: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" a smile came on James his face and he said: "Your aunt sends her greetings. Goodbye. _EXPLODRE! _"

A sickly blue beam shot out of his wand as the exploding curse came out and blasted some people in the surroundings into itty bitty bloody bits. Then James apparated after pointing his wand to the sky and shouting: _"MORSMODRE!"_ The Dark mark shot in the air and eyes turned blood red as they cast a last glance at Tonks before he was back in his throne room with little bits of people still on his robe. He just thought about how he was getting his robe cleaned again when he noted his Death Eaters falling silent at his appearance: "My Death Eaters today has been a joyous occasion. Today some of my loyal followers have been freed from Azkaban prison and the Dementors are ready to follow me. We shall obliterate the wizarding world's defences until they all will bow down to me and my followers. Mugglekind shall be extinct when I take over except for some exceptions."

At the last statement there were some murmurings between the Death Eaters but James brought silence to them with a simple wave of his hand: "Yes we shall leave some alive. We need the muggles to be healthy and not inbred so our magical talent will go to waste. There needs to be a balance between muggles and Wizards. While the muggles are far superior then us in numbers we shall strike them with all our power so we wipe out a good part of them. Magic works better then technology because it won't function in magical areas. And thus there will be almost no retaliation because we can apparate away at the first sign of danger. I want the group leaders to step forth and remain here to discuss our strategy. The rest of you be gone from my sight! _Crucio!_" with that the non-important Death Eaters apparated away leaving behind the still pained group leaders. The ones who apparated away felt the pain of Crucio better then those that hadn't apparated away.

The meeting was concluding and James was visible angry as he began to hurl more painful curses making his servants flinch with the curses hitting their skin. Gregg Arnarick Brennwein, Headmaster of Salem Academy got the assignment to corrupt his students and let them take the Dark Mark when in Seventh Year. The Necromancer had done a good job of getting more recruits and for that he was rewarded by gaining the position of Commander of the Death Eaters in America. Lucius Malfoy was gritting his teeth as the skin of his back was ripped off repeatedly. That would require some treatment later today if he wanted to survive. His master wasn't known for giving mercy to anyone.

James grinned as a plan came into his mind. He would seduce his younger self to the Dark Side by giving him back his mother. The only thing that would need to be done was to get to Harry and start corrupting his mind. While he had the mind link it wouldn't be very practical since Harry would go running to Dumbledore at the time he would need to do something different. Why not resurrect Lily and then place her into Harry's bed? That would surely gain him some good points in Harry's book especially if he was anything like he used to be.

Harry James Riddle set to work. First he got the body out of the coffin in which it was contained and then he summoned Wormtail and gave him instructions to prepare his room for two occupants. He grinned as he saw Wormtail's face contort in disgust as he saw the body of Lily Potter lie limp in his arms but did as he was told. Within ten minutes James was busy trying to place the ritual items and was about to go and perform the ritual when he noticed something odd. Somehow this body of Lily Potter seemed to have some marks on it which could be identified as bruises or something like that. He knew that she had no marks on her when his alternate self killed her here in this dimension so it must have happened during the time they went into hiding. Paying no heed to the bruises he just did his job and came inside the dead body three times in different areas. Then he began chanting a Necromantic spell. The Voldemort of this realm had a Staff infused with Necromantic energies. It was a staff used for combat and although James got enough power to cast his spells wandlessly he grabbed the staff and pointed at Lily's dead corpse while he was still within her.

_

* * *

Let this Body regain its life_

_By the Dark Gods I command thee to Live_

_Lily Potter wrenched from the world of the living shall be reborn within her corpse_

_And love me forever!  
_

_I, Harry James Riddle shall be her master and shall be the one who she will obey without question!_

_AWAKE SERVANT OF MINE TO DO YOUR DUTY!_

* * *

With that an ungodly amount of power was channelled through the staff and the body heated up around James and her eyes snapped open and she breathed her first breath of life once again within fifteen years. "Where am I?"

"You are safe Lily. I shall make sure that nothing will hurt you." Then the staff came down upon the floor and with a crack some clothing appeared on the floor. "Would you care to join me in a workout session? Leather clothing had appeared on the floor where the staff had struck and was suddenly on Lily's body. It fit her rather nicely and James smiled and said: "Let's go to some muggle Gym and there I'll go work on my body. You would do best to get a little tan since you look rather pale dear. "

She nodded and let herself be led towards a door where a man stood. She watched as the man paled and gasped and spoke: "Lily?" she looked at him and said: "You are Peter aren't you? I remember something about you but it's rather vague." Harry Riddle just smirked and said: "We are going away now Peter. Make sure that there will be someone in charge. I and Lily are going to go somewhere and I don't want you to follow us. If there is anything then tell me when I come back."

* * *

With that Harry J.Riddle grabbed Lily and apparated to a Gym located in Surrey. It would be the ideal place to shock his aunt if she still behaved like she used to. When they stepped into the Gym Harry took note that there were some women working out and that a pretty girl was behind the counter: "I and my wife would like to work out for a few hours." He looked at the girl manning the counter and smiled at her. Lily just looked at him a little bit dazed. She figured he would be told what to do. Her mind was foggy and her memories were still vague. What the hell had she been doing again? She couldn't remember anything past some traumatic event which was clouded by something.

"What would you like to do? You can work on your stamina or you can work on your muscle strength. Sir I'd like to recommend that you do some stamina training and I would like to see you do the same miss. For three hours of working out you'll need to pay nineteen pound." Harry nodded and fished out a wallet from his clothing. He had opted to change his clothing into a similar outfit like Lily wore. She looked like some tough chick and he fit the same image with his midnight black hair and blood red eyes. He paid the girl and was accompanied by the girl and was giving instructions to use a machine which could be set in different settings which would let you walk on it in a speed that would boost the stamina. Harry knew that he was fast but he could always become faster.

* * *

He started walking on the machine and found that he needed to set it in a higher setting. Soon he tried that out and was now working up a nice amount of sweat on his body. He had opted to take off some of his clothing and that was one thing that distracted many of the women currently training there. He was built and the looks he got were appreciative. Lily was walking next to him on another machine like he was doing and she too worked up a nice sweat but opted to not take off her clothing since it was all that she had on. Harry absently noted that a woman with pink hair walked in and began to work on building her muscles a little. She briefly heard one of the ladies greet her and when he heard the word magic his interest was caught. One of the women working out must be a muggleborn witch or something like that. He trained until he was all sweaty and had it running down his body making the women in the room drool as they saw his good looks. He grinned roguishly at them and noticed to his amazement that there was a girl with bright pink hair amongst them. He briefly thought about her and their encounter today in Diagon Alley but then he forced it out of his head and thought of other things. He didn't mind it very much but at least he knew where to find her at some times. It might have been a random visit to a Gym but somehow he noted that her body was toned to perfection with nice muscles without making her look like some muscle-bound girl. She looked like Tonks to him and that made him sad.

A tear slid down from his face and he whispered: "Tonks…" His eyes shifted from the colour blue, which he had made them under a charm in parseltongue to a blood red colour as dark and depressing thoughts came to the front of his mind.

His body changed a little as it somehow aged a little. He looked mature with his blazing red eyes and he closed them once and they changed to blue. Luckily everyone had been staring at his body and hadn't noticed the change. He knew something was wrong with him. He had to try something out. With his mind he focused while running and immediately his magical aura sprang up. He noticed that it somehow got a white tint to it and was no longer black as night. No way that this had happened. It must be because the Harry Potter of this Dimension was linked with his alternate form here.

He got off the machine and said: "We are leaving Lily."

He picked up his clothing and put them on. Then he groaned as pain hit him indirectly between the eyes. Without any warning he spit out some blood. He looked at the floor and gritted his teeth. Not now… not now when he was in the range of an order member. He began to couch and blood dribbled out of his mouth to land on the floor. "Are you okay sir? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No it's alright. I have that a lot since I was hurt by a bullet." Was the reply from Harry as he felt the pain increase and vomited a lot of blood. He looked at the girl who had spoken and said: "I think that it is best if you just leave me alone. I've been having this problem for some time now ever since that guy shot me right through my left lung." It was a lie but the girl didn't need to know the truth. Looking at the blood pooling on the floor as coughs began to come once again from the cute young lad she whipped out her cell-phone and dialled the number for the hospital: "Yea? I have a young gentleman here who's coughing up blood in a large quantity. I want you to come pick him up. You'll be here within ten minutes? Okay then I'll wait with him."

A loud cough could be heard and she turned around to see the young woman supporting the young man while whispering something in his ear. The young man's eyes were shut tight ad he was groaning a little. The hair seemed to grow as she watched. She looked at the young man and he opened his eyes and she saw that they were a bloody red. Thinking that the blood vessels in the eyes had burst went over to try and help but she was thrown away by some unseen blast of force.

His body felt as if it were on fire. The aural shift became painful to him as his body was straining to accommodate the Light magic. His eyes snapped up as wizards and witches apparated and he got up straining. He took one look and saw that they were Order members.

"Lily I need you to help me out a little bit. I need to see him now and I need you to try and keep them off my back., this is vital to my survival dear so I guess that you'll need to cast some charms to keep them off my back. I'll apparate us to him and then I'll set to work. It seems as if the main part of the fools is here anyways so if I apparate they won't know that I'm there."

With that he got up and his staff appeared out of thin air and with a crack he disappeared leaving behind the confused Order.

* * *

He appeared with Lily right in front of Harry Potter who looked stunned at the new arrivals and immediately Harry Riddle dove on Harry Potter to try and get some of the dark aura that clung to Harry back into him. It appeared as if the Harry Potter of this dimension was slowly leeching off his black aura since he had merged with this realm's Voldemort.

Harry was surprised to see someone faintly resembling him appear out of thin air and tackle him to the ground. If only he hadn't been standing on the edge of the staircase then it wouldn't hurt so much. As the man collided with him they fell down the staircase making a lot of noise.

Harry Riddle felt his aura coming back to him and he looked at Lily who was standing atop the stairs and said: "Jump down lily. I'll catch you." She complied with his order and jumped down. Harry caught her and the two of them apparated leaving behind a very confused Harry potter. What the hell had just happened?

Harry Riddle and Lilt apparated into his bedroom and Harry set her on the bed and said: "Lily I think you need to know something. I am a murderer, a killer that is infamous throughout the world." She smiled and said: "It doesn't matter. Even if you killed me and revived me by some way I'll still love you. I remember when we made love Tom. You loved me then and since you have become Lord Voldemort my love for you hasn't dwindled in the least amount." She stroked his cheek. "At first I wasn't having all my memories and it seemed like there was a fog over my mind. I remember everything now. You showed me your aura and thus awakened my memories." Harry just smiled at her and fell asleep the moment his eyes closed.

The next day Lily woke him up by kissing him on the mouth. He just smiled tiredly at her. The next few weeks were tiring for him but luckily he had the company of Bella and Lily. Somehow his body seemed to be getting in shape. The minds of the people at the Gym had been obliviated by the Order and would only remember him as a kind young man with a good body. Luckily Tonks hadn't noticed the blood red eyes but she had noted the black aura.

* * *

His stamina was increasing. Now he would be able to go on and train for half an hour on the highest setting before his stamina would run out and he would need to rest a long time. It got easier after some weeks after that and he had started sending Harry dreams about the Department of mysteries.

When it was almost Christmas he decided to just go along with the plan and do what he had done when Christmas had almost arrived in his original world. He possessed Nagini and attacked Arthur Weasley and when he felt Harry in the back of his mind he grinned and pushed him out of it.

* * *

The next day he clothed himself in a comfortable robe with heating charms and made Lily do the same but with a little bit more class and the two apparated to St. Mungos. They appeared in the waiting room of St. Mungos just to see Harry Potter enter with a flock of redheads.

A savage grin on his face he asked the witch manning the counter if he could go and visit Arthur Weasley. The witch shrugged and gave him a number where Mr Weasley was being kept.

The pair descended to the level where Arthur was being kept and noticed some teenagers with Extendable Ears listening to a conversation. Harry Riddle smirked and cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and Lily and decided to watch what would ensue.

After ten minutes he saw the Golden trio come out of the room and heard Molly's voice scream something about stitches. When Harry passed them Harry Riddle grabbed the teenager by the back of his clothes.

He turned around to see who had grabbed him by his clothes. He looked as a young face came into view with red eyes. "Hello Mister Potter. Enjoying yourself?" he wanted to scream so badly but somehow his breath had been stopped by who he saw standing next to the man who had grabbed him. It was his mother in all her glory. She was dressed in a nice cloak which accentuated her figure and was now smiling at him like she had done in the mirror of Erised. "Hello Harry. It's so nice to see you." With that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Riddle just chuckled: "It seems your mother is happy to see you once again. Maybe we should make this something between the three of us. Bear in mind that I have no intention of harming you in any way unless you assault your mother or stop my plans. Please understand that I'm doing this for the good of the wizarding world." Then he looked at the redheaded kid who had turned around and was now looking at Harry being hugged. "Come on mate. This is no time to be hugging strange women. But what a looker she is."

Riddle turned something of an angry shade of red and he said at a tone that made you feel like you were being tortured in the ninth level of hell: "Would you abstain from such comments young man? I'll have you know that she is my wife and is only showing some gratitude to young mister Potter for defeating Lord Voldemort. If you do as much as even think about her I'll track you down and torture you until you die." Ron gulped at the threat and Hermione looked to see what all the commotion was about. Lily released Harry and said: "come on Mister Potter let's have some tea in the Restaurant. We'll pay of course. We would be delighted to hear all about your life at Hogwarts."

Harry Potter just looked at his nemesis in younger form and sighed. Who was he to refuse an opportunity to talk with his mother? "Yes miss…" Lily smiled and said: "Call me Lily. I'm too young to be called Miss. My husband over there is called Harry just like you." He raised an eyebrow and Harry Riddle just growled and said: "Just come with us and we'll get you to the Restaurant." With that they started walking and Lily was asking some questions. Ron stepped into the elevator as the first person in and they rode the elevator down until it came to a floor which was not the cafeteria. This was the permanent spell-damage ward. And Lockhart could be seen.

The usual Longbottom scene happened with Neville being shy and his grandmother once again overbearing and proud of her son. Riddle found that he had a dislike for the woman. She seemed bossy to him.

When they went back to the cafeteria apparently the order was looking for Harry and Harry went with them. Lily whispered in his ear: "Don't tell anyone you saw me. Your friends don't know I'm your mother and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for them." Harry nodded and Riddle and Lily apparated away before any order members could get a good look at them.

* * *

After a few weeks Harry J.Riddle decided that it was time to pay a little visit to Harry just to see if he might be able to help out a little. He was getting to like his younger self although he didn't admit it. He was mainly training his forces for upcoming battles.

He apparated to the Shrieking Shack and walked through it and found the secret passage. He walked through it and pressed the point on the Whomping Willow which froze when the point was touched. He got out of the hole and his red eyes caught some light. Lily had stayed at the Castle to go and train a little for the battle. He had been sending images to Harry for some time now and due to their link he knew exactly where his younger self was.

He opened the doors of Hogwarts with the power as an Heir of the Hogwarts Four and he began to walk down to the dungeons. He came to Snape's office just to see a young boy scramble out of the room while Snape was yelling curses.

* * *

As Harry tried to get past the corridor someone got a hold of his arm and yanked him up against the wall. He looked at the red eyes in the pale face of the man that had caught his hand and said: "Hi Harry. How's Lily?" Riddle smiled a little and said: "She's still alive. I fucked her into unconscious last night and also did the same to another woman but that's not what I wanted to talk about with you. I want to ask you something that might be hard to answer but I want you to think about it." Harry was intrigued by what the man had said and Riddle smiled. All was going according to plan. "Harry as you know Lord Voldemort is back again . I want to ask you if you would like to join up with him. I understand that you might be angry at the man for killing your mother but please consider this: Has he ever lied to you? Made you think you were helpless? Made you get tortured by people with long noses and a bad attitude?"

Harry Potter looked at the man and Riddle briefly smiled and said: "I want you to think about it Harry. Think about joining up with the Death Eaters. You shall not be Marked nor shall you have to endure torture. You shall be with your mother and father again. Harry this is no joke that I'm telling you. Lily, my wife is your mother and has asked me to tell you that she loves you and is sorry that she hasn't sent you a gift for Christmas." They reached the painting of the Fat lady in pink and Riddle spoke up and gave the password making Harry surprised that he knew the password.

Riddle seated himself in a chair and looked at his younger part before motioning for Harry to take a seat: "All that I'm offering you is a place at the Dark lord's side as his most trusted. I offer you complete immunity from any of his followers and of Dumbledore's order of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Yes I know about the Order Harry." Seeing Harry's stunned look Riddle laughed his chilling laugh and then looked at him with those eerie red eyes. "Yes I know all about the Order of the fried Turkey. I was once in their midst and they betrayed me by almost making me marry some bitch who only liked me for my position." With that he threw some Floo powder in the flames and said: "Remember this Harry. I will await your answer. Don't trust Dumbledore. You can make your own destiny." Then he stepped into the flames and was gone.

* * *

Harry sat in the chairs for a few moments processing all what he had heard. Did Harry know about the Order? What had he said about betrayal by them and Dumbledore? He saw Ron come down as well as Hermione and found it odd that the two of them would be awake at the same time. What had Harry said about betrayal? Could Ron and Hermione be spying on him for the Order? He knew that they seemed to be getting closer to each other but that wasn't anything odd. He had known those two would get together sooner or later. But them spying on him for Dumbledore? He couldn't imagine them doing that to him. He was their best friend after all.

Suddenly doubt welled up in him and he thought about it. Didn't Ron accuse him of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire while the Triwizard Tournament was being held? Ron was jealous of him then so why couldn't he have accepted the offer of spying on him from Dumbledore. And Hermione loves authority. After all she had told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt and showed an obvious love for order and respected Dumbledore above anyone else.

He went to bed while thinking about it all. If he would accept the offer that Harry had made then he would see his mother again. Sirius had said that he would accept whatever decision he made because he had made the Vow.

* * *

Harry James Riddle sat upon his throne in his castle thinking about all the things that were supposed to happen. He would go and get to the ministry while sending Harry the vision about Sirius being tortured. For that he would need a substitute because it just wouldn't feel real if there wasn't a live Sirius present. That gave him little choice as to who to use in that scheme.

He sighed and sent out a mental call and after ten minutes of waiting the doors opened and a man stepped through. He looked almost like Sirius but was distinguished from him because he looked a little bit mature. Regulus stood before his lord cursing the man with all that he had as he saw the snakelike man sit upon the throne with his black hair looking like a shadow was hanging over a part of his face. His hair had gotten longer somehow Regulus noted and snapped back to attention as a calculating look came over his lord's face: "Regulus I want you to come with me and the rest of my Inner Circle. It is time for us to go and retrieve something of value from the Department of Mysteries. "

With that James Riddle stood up from his throne and summoned a cloak to him. It was a blood red colour which served to distinguish him from the rest of his Death Eaters. But it looked too much like the Auror robes that he had seen too many times. He moved his hands a little and the cloak changed to a midnight black. No hood was on the cloak and he would keep it that way. His robes were now hidden by the cloak and he grabbed Regulus his shoulder and apparated the two of them to the Department of Mysteries.

There he touched the man's Mark and watched as the Death Eaters popped in to the last man. He grinned and said: "Let's give Mister Potter a little nightmare. Around now he should be in an exam doing his History of Magic. Let's see how a little vision of his poor godfather getting tortured will call him here, shall we?"

With that he pointed to a place on the floor and said: "Regulus stand there. I want to cast Crucio on you. The rest of you get out of the way. I don't want to send the image of you to the boy. He might bring the old fool here and that's one thing that I would like to avoid. Malfoy stand to the side. I have no need to see your face when I send him the vision."

With that the Death Eaters stood to the side as they watched Regulus take his place and after a few glamour charms being cast the curse was set upon him. The cried of pain were quite audible and before casting it they had made a silencing charm on the room so nobody would hear the screams of pain and anguish.

James grinned as he looked at the mental image he got from Harry's mind the moment they were connected. He was coming. And if everything went as predicted they would arrive within two hours.

After waiting for two hours still nobody had come and James was getting a little bit uneasy. Would they come? He sighed when he suddenly picked up something. His scar prickled a little meaning that Harry was close. A smile came onto his face and he said: "Here they come…"

With that all the Death Eaters cloaked themselves either by using a Disillusionment charm or an invisibility cloak. James watched as Harry came into the room with his little friend and looked around frantically. It still went according to plan: "Hello Mister Potter. How glad I am that you are here to join us."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had once again tried to make an impression and had acted without thinking very much. James groaned unheard and he watched as the Inner Circle uncloaked themselves. He watched as Bella looked practically psychotic and decided to watch and see how it all played out. If it went wrong then he'd just come in and take the leadership position from Malfoy. While arrogant and ass-kissing Malfoy did have a good set of brains, a trait which was NOT passed onto his son.

The battle went on with Harry's little group faring well against the Death Eaters. He had told them not to use lethal force. Dolohov actually enjoyed himself for once while trying to use not-so-lethal spells against kids. Bella just acted insane.

James decided that now was the time for him to show himself. He walked up behind Harry and said: "Hello Harry. How are you today?" the boy turned around and James was trying to stifle some laughter as he saw the stunned look on Harry's face. A grin was in place on James his face as he said: "Sorry but this was the only thing I could think up to get you out of Hogwarts. It's actually quite funny to see how you got the lure well."

He ducked and a bludgeoning hex shot past his head. Harry looked at him and said: "Why were you torturing Sirius?" a smile came on James his face and he said: "Nah I wasn't torturing Sirius. I was torturing his brother Regulus who by the way didn't have very much of a choice but to obey me. And I think your beloved godfather should be here soon. Why not relax a little bit Harry?" with that James conjured up a comfortable armchair and sat down in it while Harry sat down in an armchair that was also conjured by James at the same moment.

The battle raged on around them with no combatant even noticing that the Dark lord was sitting calmly in an armchair whilst looking at the Boy-Who-Lived. An explosion didn't even seem to ruffle James his hair and that made Harry question the reality of the scene.

James just smiled at Harry and said to the smaller version of himself: "Can't you see it? Dumbledore has sunken his claws deeply in your friends. Have you noticed that they would be willing to do almost anything. If you can recall kit Hermione once said to you: "But he's Dumbledore! He defeated Grindelwald all by himself. That deserves some respect Harry." Then she goes on about an entire preach about why you should trust Dumbledore. Isn't that a sign of her loyalty to him? Willing to even go as far as to suck him off… Forget I said the last part Harry. I don't want you to think about them doing that. It's gross."

A shudder of revulsion went over one black-haired man and Harry just looked at the man. Suddenly he knew what to do. If nobody was truly loyal to him then why not ally with the man who had allegedly killed his parents?"

* * *

The arrival of they order made Voldemort rise from his chair. I saw how he got a look of anger on his face. Suddenly he drew from his robes a ring which seemed to be a plain golden ring. He turned to me and said: "Harry do you know what this is? This is my wedding ring. I had it made when I wed a few women to make me happy. They are now all dead because of the old fool. He has destroyed my happiness and now shall I destroy his happiness. Wait here a second. I think I'll need to put it on someone's finger to see whether my theory is correct." With that a sharp crack was heard and Voldemort disappeared from view. I pondered over the things he had said. So he wasn't out for total global domination but just to avenge his wives that were killed because of Dumbledore? Then I wouldn't feel so badly about joining up with him. I'll just have to make sure to do it silently as some sort of unmarked Death Eater or something because if Dumbledore knew then he'd lock me up in Azkaban without a trial.

He apparated right behind Tonks and with the ring in hand he whispered in her ear: "Turn around darling.' Due to the suddenness she did just that and that gave him some time to grab her wand and then snatch a hand and try to put the ring on. He had tried this after he had felt sorry about his wives death and so he had tried with the same principle that was used by the Diary. Possession…

Finally he had put on the ring and there she went out like a light. With a small sigh he watched as she crashed into him and he mumbled something about clumsy but sexy Aurors. He just grabbed her and apparated to his chair. When he appeared there he sat her down in the chair and then said to Harry: "You are going to watch me duel. And if you decide to join my side then please stop calling me a heartless bastard or Lord Voldiepants. I don't know how you people think up such stupid names for me but if you have decided to join then please call me dad or father., I am after all the one who has made sure that you were born even though there was a slight problem with James Potter."

"Come on Regulus let's fight. Firstly I want you to attack your brother and then let me interfere. Young mister Potter is safe where he is seated for now so the only thing that we should have to worry about would be spells coming from them. I'll summon Gideon and Fabian. That should even out the odds a little. It seems there are more Order members then I thought." With that James leapt into battle and summoned up the corrupted Excalibur and began his grisly work. He slashed through the ranks of the Order with relentless movements and didn't even cringe as a killing curse hit him. He had made sure that there would be no hindrances and then when he got to Sirius Regulus appeared and said: "Let us duel dear brother. The Black blood shall not go down like my master has foretold. A few hexes shot out of Regulus his wand and Sirius ducked to the right and they narrowly missed him.

James decided to just go back and talk to Harry somewhat more but did take a necessary precaution. He conjured a small sticker which he attached to Sirius his robes when he passed them. With a swish of his robes he threw something at Tonks which made her wink out of sight the moment it touched her. It had been an instantly activated portkey. With that he looked at Harry and said: "Now we are going to make a small scene. Did you know there was a prophecy about the two of us? No. Well then the old bastard hasn't told you yet while I think you should know about it. It tells of an epic battle between the two of us while neither shall live while the other survives."

Now Harry's face betrayed the shock the kid must feel at the moment. I would almost feel guilty for telling him but I don't, he needs to know this and as much as I would like to have him on my side I think that he might still join Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry J. Riddle's POV (Lord Voldemort)

I activated the portkey the moment I saw Sirius falling towards the veil. Now was the time o come on stage and make my great and flashy entrance. I bound my essence to Harry's in such a manner like we were intertwined. It didn't matter very much to me but it must hurt like hell to the kid. I knew the feeling having lived through that once. Taking overt a body is not without pain and it seemed like he isn't even resisting.

I stood up with my eyes shut tightly. Everyone on the field of combat was now looking at me. Slowly I opened my eyes and said: "Ah… today is the time of my triumph. I have taken possession of Potter's body and feel better then ever before. Fools of the order soon you shall know how true terror feels like. I am power incarnate e and have gained immortality!" with that I seemingly hunched over and spit out some blood after biting my cheek.

"POTTER CEASE YOUR FUTILE MOVEMENTS WITHIN YOUR BODY! I POSSESS YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" With that I left his body letting it fall to the floor. I appeared next to it, my face sweaty as if from exhaustion. "Ahh so many people to kill today. I'm glad Albus isn't here or I would miss all the fun by just killing you all with one spell." I noticed a small hint of apparition before Dumbledore calmly strolled into the room. "No worries Tom. Here I am, ready to fight you once again and defeat you!"

I sighed at his dramatic speech and just went along sending a killing curse at the man hoping that it would help me kill the man. The rest of the battle went the same as it had been done a few dimensions ago. The last moment we both appeared in the Atrium to fight before a crowd of stunned wizards and witches about to go to their boring ministry jobs.

I apparated after giving away an impressive battle when I had transformed into my scaly looking form before heading out into battle. At least it made some witches feel faint when they looked at me. The blood red eyes were at least scary enough to make fudge wet his pants.

I didn't give anymore attention to any of my Death Eaters anymore and after telling Peter that I would be sleeping and was not to be disturbed I just grabbed Lily and slung her over my shoulder and went into my bedroom.

At least it was a fun night.

* * *

A new chapter people! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter because I would like to get a lot of reviews. Next chapter will be the last of this three part chapter of Horcruxes. I did Horcruxes part 1 and this is part 2 so part three will be the last chapter dealing with events out of HBP which sucked by the way.

I'd like to receive some fan art of this story because I would like it to see something come from an author made for my stories.

Preread by Silverscale!


	10. Horcruxes part 3

**Genesis**

Disclaimer; I don't on Harry Potter. All that I own is my own body and my fics. That's all people. I own nothing of Harry potter except a few characters that I myself have created through my demented and sick mind. Although it probably is the case that you like my way of thinking.

**

* * *

Horcruxes part 3

* * *

**

He looked at the ceiling and sighed. This was so much trouble interrogating someone that he didn't want to hurt too much. Apparently Tonks had put up some resistance against the rest of his wives that had been bound to the ring he had worn. He looked her in the eyes and said once again.

"Where is the Order Headquarters Miss Tonks?"

For the sake of keeping up his identity as a maniacal villain he had to interrogate her. He didn't use the Cruciatus or Imperio on her but was itching to do some harm. She was almost as stubborn to divulge information as he himself had been. He growled deep in his throat and he pointed his staff at Tonks and said.

"I'll give you three seconds to answer my question or else I'm going to do something horrible to you. Remember the time you blacked out? Well I can make that worse."

Seeing that she wouldn't give him an answer after a minute he sighed and said. "You brought this upon yourself."

* * *

With that he began channelling his magic and suddenly released it upon Tonks. She looked as the magic seeped in her and suddenly got a blank look on her face and when it disappeared she looked at him and said.

"Hello Harry how's my darling husband today? And why am I not in my original body?"

James Riddle sighed and said. "Well that's complicated to tell you dear. But I must ask you something. Who are you precisely? The only thing I can remember about you is that you were killed by a mudblood and a blood traitor's attack."

He let a small sigh escape his lips and he said after having closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Well the sad thing is that I'm going to lock all of you within her body. Seven souls within one body should be catastrophical but I think there might be some use for it if applied correctly."

Whoever it was of the women just looked sad as James pointed his staff to her and said. "I'm sorry and tell all the others that."

With that a blast of energy burst loose from the staff and was absorbed within the skin. James could see that the original was back in place and said.

"Alright miss Tonks I'm now going to do my first good deed ever. I'm going to do something which would be very good for someone else. _Imperio_!"

The Imperius curse hit Tonks in the head and she felt woozy and heard a soft voice telling her what to do.

"_Please lower your arms and stand up. There is nothing you can do without me controlling it._"

She stood up and lowered her arms. James grinned at her and said. "Well let's send you on your way then. It was nice seeing you miss Tonks. Or should I say Nymphadora? _Portus_."

* * *

He enchanted a piece of rope to be a portkey to Grimmaulds Place no 12 and he smirked as he knew that Harry would get quite the surprise when he met Tonks again.

"_Why not slip into his bed and lie there next to him? It'll be so much fun seeing his face asleep and feel his warmth on your skin. Why don't you do it the next time he sleeps in number 12? Then you'll see how built he really is…" _

The command was something that she couldn't resist and when the portkey activated she felt a pull behind her navel and appeared in a bedroom in number 12. She looked around and then saw her cousin stand there looking at her with eyes that held a look of disbelief.

She checked to see if anything was wrong and then found a note pinned to the back of her clothes which were ripped and torn.

_

* * *

Sirius Black_

_Mister Black,_

_While I don't intend to make it a habit that I'll write to you I wish to ascertain some things that need to be done. For once I have done you a favour and have returned your cousin Nymphadora. Don't worry she's unharmed except for something I did carve in her back._

_I would like to ask you to let one Harry James Potter stay with you in your house. While there are some raids scheduled I don't intend to make Harry a target. In fact I'd rather see him laughing happily as he is with friends and have fun with them. And because of that I'm willing to offer something in return. Although I am a maniac hell-bent on conquering the known world I still am able to teach Harry something that I learned. The fact that that old fucking bastard_ _Dumbledore still doesn't know what I'm up to and_ _the fact that he hasn't told Harry the Prophecy I am willing to offer my knowledge at Harry's disposal. I will go and visit him immediately after I send miss Tonks to you._

_Your's Maniacally,_

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S.: Have a camera read for when miss Tonks meets Harry the next time. I guarantee the results of something I did will be funny. _

_P.P.S.: Please take a picture and send it to me when Harry wakes up the next day. It'd be nice to see him sleeping…_

* * *

A stretch limousine rolled up to number four Privet Drive. The door opened and a man with platinum blonde hair in an uniform stepped out and walked towards the back to open up a door there. The residents of Privet Drive were looking at the limousine with curiosity.

The door was opened by the blonde man and a stunningly beautiful redhead stepped out of the limousine. She looked at the driver and said.

"Thank you Lucius."

The man looked at her and said. "No problem madam."

Then a man stepped out of the limousine from the same door that his wife had come from and said.

"Lucius I don't need you up till this moment. You are dismissed. Take the limousine and park it in the garage." The man nodded and got back into the limousine.

James Riddle walked up the path leading to Privet Drive number four. He grinned as he saw his wife walking next to him dressed in a fancy dress. He grinned at her and then rang the doorbell. The door was opened and Vernon appeared.

"Mister Dursley! How pleased I am to see you. How is my sister-in-law doing?"

Vernon blinked once he saw the man who had come out of the limousine talk to him and then said with the same voice he used to talk to his customers.

"How can I help you?"

James smiled and said. "My name is James Riddle and here is my wife Lily. We are here to talk with your wife about someone who is living in your house."

Vernon's eyes widened marginally and said. "Why don't you come inside then? I'm sure that my wife would love to meet important people such as you."

James walked inside with Lily flowing him. When they got inside the first thing they saw was a pale Petunia Dursley.

"Lily?"

The aforementioned woman looked at her sister and said. "Yes Petunia? Surprised to see me?"

The thin woman keeled over in a dead faint and James just let his eyes turn red for a second behind the sunglasses he was wearing at the moment.

He stepped forward and helped the unconscious woman up and said. "Mister Dursley, normally I am a very busy man but I've decided to see what the son of my wife and I was up to. Would you please go and fetch Harry for me?"

Seeing that Vernon was too busy with sputtering indignantly James just stunned the man letting him slump to the floor. Then he followed his scar link to Harry's bedroom on which he knocked and said.

"Brat! I've come to fetch you."

The door opened and James stared at a thin version of himself appeared with a happy smile on his face. He was hugged and let a small smile slip onto his face. He was a dark Lord but he still had feelings for other humans.

He felt elation as his father must have come to get him away from the Dursley's. He had accepted James as his father, knowing the truth as if by some miracle. He felt the throbbing scar in the back of his head but the pain was only registered as some sort of irritation instead of burning like hell and paining him to just look at Voldemort.

James just looked at him and said. "Why don't we go sit in the living room. I'm sure the Dursleys wouldn't mind accommodating us a little bit. Would you like me to torture them or do you want to do it?"

A smile crept across Harry's face and he said. "Why don't you torture them? I'd like to watch them cry out in pain. But be sure to put up a silencing ward. It wouldn't do for the Order to see what we are doing here."

James grinned and said. "I'm already a few steps ahead of you Harry. I put up silencing wards and all that stuff. It even allows my Deaht Eaters to apparate here if I wish them to come here. Let me fetch my Death Eater that usually tortures the victims."

He mumbled an incantation and a crack was heard and Bellatrix Black appeared out of nothing dressed in long black robes with her hair hanging all loose and apparently she was in the process of torturing someone when she noticed the man with the sunglasses and the Potter brat. She levelled her wand at Harry but James intervened and said.

"Bella now is not the time for that. I want you to make sure that there will be a lot of blood as we go and torture the boy's relatives. I have taken young mister Potter under my wing and he shall once be as great as me. After all I AM his father."

With that he led Bellatrix downstairs where Lily sat looking at the still unconscious Petunia.

James grinned and said. "Let's use a little thing to get them all awake shall we?"

With that he pointed his wand at Petunia and mumbled the first incantation. "_Crucio_!"

He looked at the woman whose eyes flew open as white hot needles seemed to pierce her entire nervous system and she let out a wail of agony as she was hurt by the power of the Cruciatus spell. He looked at her face and said.

"Don't you like this Petunia? Well let me tell you its all fair repayment for locking my son into a cupboard for all that time without him even getting very much in the matter of sustenance. Bella you're up now."

The woman just grinned and pointed her wand at the still stunned Vernon and she enjoyed him spasm as her eyes widened in manic enjoyment and she laughed her own piercing laughter, so reminiscent of Sirius his laughter. Harry just looked at Dudley and Lily handed him her wand and said.

"Use it to curse that fat lump. He ogled me…"

"Crucio!"

The damning words came from Harry's mouth before he knew what happened and he felt the dark power flow through his veins. It felt like a drug and made him feel all woozy. He felt himself growing harder as the dark power of Crucio flowed through his body and stimulated his lust and craving for more pain. He looked at Dudley and then hissed the next curse.

"_Imperio!_"

He looked as Dudley took on a blank face and he grinned and suddenly he instructed.

"Lie still as I go and get something and then don't move at all."

Harry grinned once again and summoned a kitchen knife. Then he grabbed the hilt and then drove it into the fat child's side and sliced off a good part of flesh and blubber. He looked at the flesh and then threw it away saying that it was gross to look at the fat of a thick child.

He grinned and then muttered a healing spell so the skin would seal itself up again and then lifted the Imperius and then crucio'ed the child once again. He felt the dark power sing through his veins once again and he couldn't help but feel aroused by the power. He grabbed a hold of himself before he would start wanking himself due to the power, there were his parent's to consider but somehow he knew that he wouldn't be criticized on his behaviour if he did it. He noticed the tall black-haired witch stand there with an ecstatic look on her face and he got closer to her. He looked at her and said.

"It's a good feeling isn't it?"

She looked at him and said. "It is, isn't it? To feel the power of the Cruciatus always excites me. And I can see that it excites you too."

She grabbed him and he paled. She smiled at him and said. "Maybe some other time Potter. I don't think the Lord would approve of me having you for some time but maybe if he's lenient then we should be able to come to a compromise."

She grinned and went back to her own torturing. He looked at her and then grabbed her breasts, captured by the feelings that were raging through his body.

She was pleasantly surprised and said. "Potter, I didn't know you were this forward. Maybe I should consider letting you sleep with me tonight. I'm sure that Rodolphus will understand. If he doesn't then I'll leave him to my Lord."

"I'll kill him for you, he has outlived his usefulness. By the way, if you want to fuck him then you have the green light to do so."

James grinned and then lifted the Cruciatus curse. He looked at the women and at Harry and said.

"I suppose you can handle everything Harry? I think it is time for all of us to depart. And please try to look good when the Order is picking you up. I don't want my son to look like some street urchin when the Order is going to pick him up. And Harry?"

Harry looked at the older man and James smiled. "If you want Bella for one night then I won't complain."

A dashing grin came onto his face and he said. "But not tonight… Bella go away."

She bowed to her lord and said: "Until next time Potter."

Harry couldn't help but say. "Call me Harry." She gave him a grin and apparated out.

Lily requested her wand back and then James got a small premonition and said pout loud. "I sense a disturbance in the Force…"

With that he heard a few pops and saw Order members apparate inside. Remus was amongst them as well as Moody and surprisingly Dumbledore. James made a smile appear on his face and he said.

"What a pleasure to finally meet Headmaster Dumbledore. How are you sir?"

The old wizard was immediately guarded but responded although he knew better then to answer.

"I am fine sir. But may I please inquire as to who you are and what you are doing here at Mister Potter's residence?"

James just tilted his head to one side and then said. "Hmmmm nope... I don't wish to discuss my origins. But rest assured that I mean no ill intent towards Harry."

With an impish grin still in place he continued. "Actually I intend to train him into my successor. I belong to a very ancient family which would gain much by having Harry entering it legally. And it's not as if anyone can stop me. I've gotten a written slip of permission from both his mother as well as his father."

Remus chose that moment to interrupt. "Then how come I don't know you. If James made any deal with a family then he would have told his best friends about it. He always talked about what he was going to do with his son later and how he would love to see Harry get a girlfriend on his own."

At that moment the Dursley's chose to wake but a quick obliviate by Lily took care of their memories and they were stunned again. She briefly grinned as she wasn't even noticed by Moody thanks to the charm she had placed herself under. She looked at the congregation of light Wizards and briefly sighed. How her husband was going to get himself out of this she wouldn't know but at least they'd leave behind a good amount of shocked faces and shattered perceptions.

James just smiled and said. "Let's just say that there are some small issues about the marriage of James and lily that weren't taken into account. By the way just call me James, Remus. My wife, Lily is here somewhere."

That moment was the time that she chose to appear right behind Remus and whisper in his ear. "Did you miss me?"

The man let out a frightened squeak and Lily just grinned and went to stand next to her husband and said. "Nice to see that you've still got that scared tic to you once someone sneaks up to you. You shouldn't have done that in fifth year Remus."

She grinned and then looked at the Order and said. "How are you Albus? I trust you found out who the real traitor was or else I'll get very unpleasant. If you let Harry's godfather go to jail then I will guarantee that you won't live to see the next sunrise."

James nudged his wife in the side and said. "I don't think this is going to work. Let me kill him for what he has done to our son. Maybe I'll even allow Harry to help me with it."

The creepy grin that was on his face frightened many of the order members and James just looked at them and said. "Scared of little old me? Well you should be. Remus I found your godson a very nice girlfriend. She's kinda old for Harry but they get along fine. They have a hobby in common and seem to enjoy each others company."

With that he grabbed his sunglasses and he gently took them off his face revealing his closed eyes. A terrible smile was in place as he opened his eyes and at the same time cast a wandless anti apparition ward as well as a binding ward which would force everyone to stay in the room.

The burning red eyes made everyone's eyes widen in realisation that they were talking to the Dark Lord and Moody fired of a bone breaking hex that was blocked by James with an ease that came naturally. He looked at the old man and said.

"Pathetic."

He sent back an obscure hex called Destorius which would make the one it hit into a small puddle of goo. He knew that moody would dodge and thus it missed and hit a wall. He just sent a stunner at the old wizard and then watched in satisfaction as his little enchantment worked and nine stunners were sent at Moody all at once. He ducked beneath a blue hex sent at him by Dumebldore and then a wave of magic erupted outward from him knocking everyone out except for James. He sighed and then began to cast Obliviate on all the Order members present. It was only by pure luck that he had managed to learn this spell, which would send out a wave of pressure and knock everyone out without much trouble but the only thing that didn't make this an easy spell to use is that it drained almost half of his reserves just to push the magic out and to form it into a shockwave. He looked at the body of his wife and then sighed and just grabbed her and began to drag her outside and he let the wards slide away after having obliviated everyone inside.

He apparated straight into the bedroom and awaited what would happen next.

* * *

The rest of the time was spent training his troops and occasionally sending Harry a small package. He heard from the kid that his old professor Horace Slughorn had resumed teaching and that Harry had been invited to one of the Slug Club's meetings. He needed someone to come with him and thus he had asked James to come.

He was not one to pass up on this moment and like any good father he appeared straight into the Gryffindor Common Room, jumping out of the fire and landing on his arse. He seemed to be having the weird luck of always landing on his arse. He looked around to see some Sixth and Seventh years stare at him and he said.

"Does anyone know where Harry Potter is?"

* * *

He mentally choked when he saw Ginny hanging off Harry's arm attempting to look all crushed about Dean or something but using some legilmency he discovered that Dean had been one of the most irritating gits she had ever met and had only kept him around to get Harry's attention. He delved deeper in her mind and almost wanted to throw an Avada Kedavra at the girl when he discovered her plans she had for his younger self once she had gotten her claws on him. He discovered that she would love to be in control of him and wanted his money more then she wanted him. He began to feel awkward as he felt her mind becoming all fuzzy and then suddenly he was jousted into a fantasy about her whipping his younger self with a whip and his younger self enjoying that and calling her mistress Ginny.

He was about to just kill the bitch and be done with it until he saw his old professor, Horace Slughorn stand near his younger self. He looked at his younger self through the sunglasses he had on his face and he grinned and then walked over to the group and saw that Ron was also there.

He looked at his younger self and then peered into the depths of his mind and what he found there made rage well up within him. All the memory that Harry had about him were erased and replaced by fake ones. Dumbledore had messed with his younger self's mind and had even taken the liberty of implanting feelings of love for Ginevra. Well he would thwart the old man's vision of a perfect world. He, Harry James Riddle would make sure that Hell would be delivered upon this world by his own hand.

He placed a hand on Slughorn his shoulder and he watched as the man turned around to look at him and the man exclaimed.

"Ah, another guest joins us. Who are you, my boy?"

James grinned and said. "I was your best student professor Slughorn. I was the Head boy of my year and won a medal for special services for my work in class and out of class. I was a prefect and I worked on a special extra credit project."

He smiled at the old man and said. "You might recognise me if I uttered one sentence that you would never forget…"

James coughed once and then said. "Around my sixth year I once said to you after class that I wanted to know something about a subject that wasn't taught in School. My correct wording was: Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?"

He had great satisfaction in seeing his old Defence professor pale and the rest of the wizards and witches around him as well as his younger self look confused as they didn't know about the things known as Horcruxes.

Slughorn spoke after a few moments. "So did you do it Tom? Did you make one?"

James looked at him and said. "Professor you've known me since you taught me after Professor Eagle was… fired." Fired came out very carefully phrased as if he hoped that it wouldn't implicate that she was a defector.

Horace could immediately spot that Tom had indeed managed to make one Horcrux at least and his face took on a sad tone and he said. "Did you join up with lord Voldemort, Tom? Did you?"

He looked at him and almost looked like he was hoping that it wasn't true. The wizards and witches jumped at the mention of the name of the wizard whose name must not be spoken. James just grinned and said.

"You know me better then that professor. Would I serve under a man who thought himself better then me?"

* * *

He adopted a stance that was quite similar to those used by purebloods when talking about something that was below them. Horace sighed and said. "Who did you use to make your Horcrux then? I am deeply disappointed that you used such magic to try and lengthen your life Tom."

James grinned and said. "I, Tom Marvole Riddle used a muggle to make it. But then I died…and like a miracle I survived but felt changed. A muggle did me in, he shot me in the back and I felt myself dying Professor. If I hadn't made the Horcrux the world would be deprived of the greatest sorcerer alive."

He immediately looked at his younger self and had taken notice of how he had drawn his wand and was now pointing it at him. He smiled kindly and said. "Now listen here Harry. I'm not here to hurt you at the moment. I'm just here to make myself acquaintance with the general wearing public. As you know I have a less then reputable standing with the general public so I'm trying to improve on that."

He flashed a grin worthy of himself and then looked at the pale Ginny and said. "I know what is going through your mind little Ginny. If you thought your first year was fun then allow me to do the same. I will not allow you to do those things to Harry here."

He pointed at Harry and then grinned and took the sunglasses off; revealing his blood red slanted eyes to the public making them recoil at the sight of the red eyes and immediately know who it was they had been listening to.

He looked at his old professor and said. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance once again professor but now I've got to go back to my castle and try to plot to take over the entire world and of course to give my wife some good love… if you get what I'm hinting at."

He grinned at Ginny and then just stuck out his hand to Harry and said. "Come on shake my hand and then I'm off. I just want you to know that I won't kill everyone here. I'm not the psychotic person you paint me as. Professor Slughorn should know what happened to me in Sixth year when I started to hate mudbloods."

Slughorn went pale and he mumbled something about being so sorry for what had happened to him. James just grinned and then said.

"I bid you good night, Harry James Potter. Your mother could not have been more proud of you then what she was when she was killed by the old fool."

With that he motioned to turn around but was held in place by a hand on his shoulder. He put back his sunglasses on his nose and said. "Yes Mister Potter?"

"What do you know about my mother?"

He practically ground out and he looked at the man who he knew as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort seemed to grin at him for a moment and said.

"Your mother was under Fidelius made by Dumbledore with Peter as the Secret Keeper, Harry. Dumbledore knew who the keeper was. So why did he send your godfather to jail? Just because Sirius could have troubled his schemes for you. I'll see you later Mister Potter, good night."

* * *

With that he made a small wave with his hand and Excalibur appeared in his hand and a small jolt of black lightning hit Professor Slughorn and the rest of the crowd who had been staring at him. They would only remember bits and pieces of what had been said. They wouldn't remember that Voldemort had been there, just that there was a strange student there talking with professor Slughorn about his career he had made from Slughorn's teachings.

James walked through the halls of Hogwarts and he looked at the paintings and then saw Draco Malfoy sneaking past. He stretches his hand out and caught the young child by his robe and then pulled him close and said.

"Malfoy I would like it if you were to remain discrete and not expose yourself in such a fashion. Your father would be most displeased with you if he knew that his son was walking about with such a pathetic attempt at stealth."

Draco was about to retort but then he saw the blood red eyes looking at him and he gulped and said.

"Milord I wasn't aware that you could even enter the school. I will go and poison the old fool and soon you will be able to kill off all the mudbloods that clutter around this school."

James was tempted to just make sure that Draco got crucioed but he remembered that Harry would need to pay a visit to Sirius the next day and then went back to the party and found Harry attempting to sneak away and then poked him in the back and said.

"Mister Potter… here is something for you to reach your mutt called Snuffles."

He saw Harry's eyes widen and he looked at him with a smile on his lips.

"I used to know him personally. I dined with him once. My wife was also there as well as your father. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Sirius that I want to play a game of Poker with him and that I'll bring a relative of him over to his house. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind me coming in. after al I'm a very familiar figure to him."

With that he handed Harry a small bracelet and then snapped it onto Harry's wrist, making it able to activate at nine AM or whenever he wanted

* * *

He took one look at him and then turned around, his robes billowing behind him. He would have to see out getting Bellatrix to join him to Grimmauld Place no.12. Lily would of course also be coming with him. The only thing he had to do was to send a letter to Sirius announcing that he would come and not to let anyone know that he was the one coming just tell everyone that an old friend of Lily was coming.

The letter had been sent and he slipped next to his wife in bed and he looked at her crimson hair which seemed to shine in the light and he gently caressed it. He looked at her naked body as she lay there still slightly out of breath as they'd been doing it for quite awhile. He was still amazed that she seemed to be so flexible even after having been without it for some time.

He apparated to Grimmauld Place, holding Bellatrix by her hand and was encircled Lily by his arm. He appeared right in front of a sleepy looking Harry who had just been portkeyed in from his warm bed. He looked at the sleepy face and Bellatrix kissed Harry on the mouth making the poor boy become awake immediately and then he looked at the woman and said.

"Who are you?"

She looked at him and could feel an almost childlike glee well up within her. Why she felt it didn't matter all she wanted was to play with the little Potter Scion to please her master. She slowly draped her hands over him and said.

"My name is Bellatrix Black, Harry. And I'm here to amuse you."

With that she slowly began to trace her hands over his form and he reddened as she saw his morning wood and giggled with glee as it made quite a tent in his pants.

"Want me to help you get rid of that?"

Sirius cut in the moment she was about to touch it. "I would mind it if you tried to rape him Bellatrix. And please tell me what the HELL you're doing here?"

He looked at the woman and his godson and then at the tall man with the redhead within close proximity.

"James?"

James grinned and said. "Close but _quite_ not right. Want to play poker with me and my wife Sirius?"

He grinned and then withdrew a deck of poker cards from his cloak and then transfigured Harry's clothing into a stylish outfit that seemed to be identical to what he always wore. The colour made him look exactly like he had used to look when he was still a small child. He grinned and then Tonks popped right in the room and Voldemort's grin widened even further as the Imperio spell activated and Tonks looked at Harry and immediately started stripping and then rubbed her body against his and Sirius just stared as his niece was attempting to do the same Bellatrix was trying to do only moments ago. He looked as Harry wasn't protesting and Voldemort just lifted his wand and then eradicated the Imperius curse leaving behind a very embarrassed Tonks who just blushed and then scrambled for her clothes, desperate to get them on again.

Voldemort grinned and said. "I'm sorry I had to place you under Imperious my dear but it was necessary to make Harry have a rather nice experience with a woman sometimes. Let's retire to Harry's room in which I shall conjure the table. Come on, Mister Black, don't stand there looking at me like I'm a god or something. I'm flattered that you might think of me as a god but I'm just a psychopath bent on world domination."

He laughed at that and then gently guided the stunned people up to Harry's room. He looked at them and then decided that the setting was appropriate for the game they would play. He summoned some fire whiskey bottles and set them next to him on the ground.

He conjured a Poker table and some chairs and then sat down on one and pointed the rest of the people to their chairs. He placed his deck on the table and the game was on.

The end result was that Tonks lost all of her clothing and Harry was only clinging onto his underwear by sheer luck of Tonks losing some of the games they played. Voldemort himself had lost his upper clothing and was now only dressed in some clothes that seemed to fit just right. Sirius was intoxicated to the point that he seemed to be passed out but you could never gauge that right with the man. He was the one with the most clothing still on him as he had only lost one time and had lost his jacket. Bellatrix was dressed in her Lingerie while Lily had lost most of her clothing but had been handed a small cape by Voldemort in an attempt to keep Harry's eyes away from his mother.

* * *

An intoxicated Lord Voldemort was never a good thing and when Remus entered the room and saw Bellatrix lying on top of Harry and snogging his brains out, he just froze and saw that several of the adults in the room were also pretty drunk and that a redhead was currently in the process of giving a lap dance to a man who had black hair and piercing red eyes.

Voldemort looked at the werewolf that was staring at him and said. "Moony! Why don't you join us here? Enough place for an old friend here! Don't mind Bella and Harry. They need some relief…"

A drunken giggle escaped his throat and he apparated away with his wife, leaving behind a drunken Harry and Bellatrix whose body was now busy trying to make sure that Harry at least got rid of one thing. His virginity.

He looked at his wife and said. "You want me to go fetch Bella or shall I leave her to p-lay with little Harry for awhile. She might even become his girlfriend for all we know."

He giggled, still under the influence of the potent liquid known as fire whiskey. He looked at the woman who was sitting on his lap and currently grinding her shapely ass into his crotch and he relished in the feelings she was giving him. He loved her. He remembered something that he had heard a while ago.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The force shall free me."

He knew it was a quote from Star Wars and was the code for the Dark Lords called Sith in that movie but he found it oddly correct in this situation.

* * *

He loved Lily, his mother and wife. He loved Bellatrix, he loved everyone who supported him. He hated them too but his wives held a special place in his heart… he didn't hate them but he sure as hell hated the rest of those that stood against him.

Bellatrix appeared right in his room looking sort of disappointed and was covered in something that looked like pink dye or something like that. "I didn't know you were into that kid of stuff Bella."

He grinned as the woman turned to him and bowed and said. "Milord I was covered in this when the werewolf finally decided that it would be wrong for me to try and relieve little Harry of his small issue of virginity."

Voldemort just looked at her and said. "Go prepare for the attack on the old Fool. I want to see him dead by the end of the school year. I'll see if I can think of something which would erase the brainwashing Harry is undergoing. I WILL MAKE HIM MY HEIR EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL THE OLD FOOL!"

With that he seemingly calmed down as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his wife and said. "You want some fun don't you lily-dearest? Well then Bella you are dismissed for now. I'll see you later."

With that he gently ran his hands over Lily's smooth skin and ended at her breasts. The small groans were the last thing heard by Bellatrix as she exited the Dark lord's rooms and then went to go and clean herself up, she had a long day behind her and could relax since her Lord had given her no further orders. Playing strip poker with her cousin and Harry Potter as well as her Lord had been fun. If only her clumsy cousin didn't object so much about her constantly touching Harry. She liked him and the Dark Lord of course and when faced with the choice between either of them she would pick the two of them. Harry just had that lovely hair that seemed to be windswept while the Dark Lord was emanating pure power. She was addicted to beautiful people and powerful people. She had liked James Potter while he was in school with her and when she had first seen little Harry once again she had been enamoured by his looks. Granted, at the moment he wasn't exactly stable but one could hope that a decent relationship could be formed by just remaining in contact with each other.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne and he looked at Lucius who was making a report about something that was totally boring him. He looked at the man but realised that it had to be done. The life of a Dark Lord was a hard thing but it had to be done. Otherwise the world would be a much harder place to live in, he felt a slight headache and knew that he would have to visit Hogwarts once more. Harry was snogging with Ginny and it was giving him a head ache. How he wanted to just go and give that little bitch a piece of his mind including a green curse aimed at her. She looked like a slut wearing those modified robes.

She looked at her boyfriend and felt him look at her. She showed some skin to entice him and to just let him fuck her. It was a quiet Saturday evening and correct for the final stage of her plan to be carried out. She looked positively stunning and once he had sex with her she would be able to bear his child and thus making the obligation for him to marry her by the wizarding law.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he felt the feelings that his younger self was feeling and immediately he began to chant the arcane parseltongue spell that would allow him to possess Harry's body. The slithering tongue was heard throughout the entire room and Lucius halted in his recital of the war recruits and all that boring stuff as he saw his Lord's red eyes become unfocused and then saw the body slump and heard the Lord's wife appear right next to him. She gave him a small dismissing sign and said.

"My husband needs his rest. He's attempting to bring down the old fool by possession of Harry Potter's body and then killing him."

A cruel smirk came upon the platinum blonde man's face and he said.

"Ah that is the epitome of Slytherin. To bring down your enemy from within, by those he would never have expected it to be coming from."

With a pop he was disapparated from there and Lily just looked at her husband's still form.

Harry felt his scar split open and blood pour out as he looked at the nearly naked Ginny as she laid on his bed. He felt the presence of the red eyed thing around himself and he couldn't resist the merging of their spirits for a short while as Voldemort took over his body. He noticed that it was redressing him once again.

* * *

Voldemort had taken control of Harry's body and he dressed himself again and then sent a stunner at Ginny who then remained motionless and then decided to just go and hide in the Chamber. He ran out of the Sixth years Boy's Dormitory and then passed Ron and Hermione as he ran out of the portrait hole. His eyes were a blood red as he traversed the darkened hallways. He didn't rest as he had plenty of stamina. He noticed the girl's bathroom being in the next corridor until he heard the rustling of robes and almost collided with professor McGonagall. He just looked at her and banished her against a wall and then used a very dark curse to bind her with unholy chains which would be very difficult to remove unless using some very dark arts that could remove them with the ease of the snap of a finger but Dumbledore would never use them unless in dire need.

He looked at the woman and said with his voice being a snakelike one with some hint of Harry's lying underneath it. "Minerva, how great is it to see you once again. This time we don't meet on the battlefield. I'm sure that your dear departed husband would thank me for sparing you. After all I killed him. And now I seem to have become a sort of guardian angel for Mister Potter here. I just saved him from falling to certain death because one of my 'subordinates' was trying to kill him. But sadly, the killing job is mine to do and thus the servant will be punished. Please stick around for the grand finale Minerva. It…smirk will be a blast"

With that he turned his back to the bound woman and walked into the girl's bathroom and soon hissing could be heard and something slid open with a dull grating noise. He threw Harry's body down, making the boy become awake instantly and then he mentally summoned all the Death Eaters to the castle by thinking about his dark Marks and activating it, making all the Death Eaters come to him.

He stepped out of the girl's bathroom and then returned to look at Minerva. "Can you not see that the age of the old fossil that is the Headmaster here is finally over Minerva? You never seemed to have understood my pain. You never saw the hidden meaning in my eyes and now all the world will pay for what the mudbloods have done to me."

"Tom."

She looked at the man in front of her that had black hair and blood red eyes and she noticed that the same dull grating sound was heard once again and she saw a shape shoot past the Dark Lord making the man turn around. She spoke with a determined voice.

"Tom, look at me. It's not our fault that they did that to you. Professor Dippet was trying to help you but you threw away his help."

"Threw away his help? Pah don't talk about him in that way. The man never seemed to talk to me. In a certain sense both I and Mister Potter are identical in every way. You can come to me Harry and I shall reveal the truth about all the things that have been done to you."

Slowly the blur came back into her view and stood next to Lord Voldemort. Harry looked at the man and said. "Why isn't my scar hurting me when you are close to me?"

* * *

Voldemort looked at him and said. "I think it is time for you to know the truth Harry. Minerva can also know it since Hogwarts will fall tonight. You and I share a common destiny through the Prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives. That's the crucial part of the Prophecy Harry. Why don't you allow me to explain it to you a little bit better then the crackpot has done? There is no power that I know not the existence of. You and I are exactly the same."

With that he took off the glamour and other enchantments he had on his face and Harry gasped.

He was looking at someone who had the same lightning bolt scar on his forehead but with burning red eyes that seemed to creep him out. Was this his destiny? To become like Lord Voldemort? But then again Voldemort didn't hide things from him. He was always ready to offer some tidbit he didn't know and to give him the complete truth.

"Then what about the time you attacked my mother and my father?"

He looked at his younger self and said. "Lily is still fine. I have only created a paradox by giving birth to one special child. Nine months before you went into hiding I visited the Potter Mansion. The Marauders were there and I talked with them. That night I snuck back in and possessed James after your mother had complained about him having placed her under Imperius. And thus I became your as well as my own father. There is no difference between us Harry. We are both the same, both borne from Darkness and made to destroy. Dumbledore has used us both and he made me into what I am now by killing Sirius Black. In fifth year he was killed and I went back in time to make sure that it didn't happen. That is what turned me into the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Join me and we shall make a golden era where no young children are raped by mudbloods like I was when I was young. Let's rebel against society by bringing an end to it." He noticed that Harry was surprised and he waited for it to sink in.

It took a while but finally a hint of darkness seemed to have gotten into Harry's consciousness as a grin spread across his mouth. "What about Ginny?"

Voldemort just smiled coldly and said. "She is only out for you for the money you have. She is only doing it to gain status, the little whore that she is. Did you know that a witch can enslave a wizard if they have sex with them? She was trying to do that tonight and I'm still thinking about different was on how to kill the bitch. Why don't we wait and see if my Death Eaters have arrived?"

He looked at his younger self and then leaned against a wall to hear that several people were coming closer. A grin came onto his face as he grabbed a portkey and was about to portkey out but saw that Harry made a defiant movement and got away from him. His younger self's footsteps were heard and he watched as his younger self's presence moved away from him. The moment his younger self had rounded the corner he was in hot pursuit with his wand drawn and sending blood red curses at Harry. He looked at the people who he passed and noticed that both Death Eater as well as order member were looking at the pair that passed by them. He looked at the fleeing body of his younger self and then cried out.

"CRUCIO! POTTER GET BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" With that the curse sped from his wand to hit Harry in the back.

To his credit he didn't cry out in pain but just continued to where Dumbledore must be. Voldemort cursed the loyalty spell that Dumbledore had placed on the boy. Even the taint he was suffering from should be enough to sway the boy to his side but that loyalty spell was ingrained into his being and that bothered him a lot.

* * *

In a last ditch attempt to stop his younger self he just threw himself at his younger self and then he felt their bodies colliding against each other and he held onto Harry like his life depended on it and together they slid over the ground and almost down a staircase. Voldemort was on top of Harry and he said.

"Harry why do you insist on this foolishness? It is better to just surrender to the Dark and just let those fools die."

With some sort of hidden strength Harry attempted to get away but it only resulted in them sliding closer to the stairs. He could briefly make out that Ginny was somewhere close sand he began to motion to help her as she fought against a robed Death Eater female but was quickly stunned and put under Cruciatus. The hood of the Death Eater was lowered by a well-manicured hand and the face of Lily Riddle became visible with her emerald eyes shining with something that seemed to be hatred.

"Can't you see my dear, that my husband as well as my son are correct in their assumption that you are just a little slut that wants to get the money that he has. Well then taste your punishment. Crucio."

The Unforgivable sped from her wand and hit Ginny who seemed to shriek even though she had been stunned and probably couldn't hear what was being said to her.

Lily grinned as she watched the stunned body spasm as the nerves were assaulted by the Cruciatus curse. It made her feel good to have this amount of power over this helpless female. She looked at her husband as well as her son and suddenly an idea went through her head. If she were going to hell anyways then why not get something more out of it? She always wanted to have a threesome with people she loved so why not of her,her husband and her son? That'd be good to have two lovers that know her rather well.

* * *

Harry was in shock to see his mother torture Ginny and then make a remark about it that the Dark Side seemed to be the side that would help him in some way. He felt his vision of the world shatter and he felt memories rushing back into his mind and then he looked as everything came back and such a rage was unchained within him that it made his previous anger at Dumbledore at the end of last year seem like a small burst of anger.

Voldemort got back on top but with that movement he made Harry bring him down the stairs with him and still clinging to each other they tumbled down the stairs. When they got to the floor they just rolled, still clinging to each other and were subject to the looks from Death Eaters and order members alike.

Blood red eyes and emerald green eyes looked at the people surrounding them and Voldemort was the first to speak. "You accept?"

Harry looked at the man who was him, but older and said. "I accept. I, Harry James Riddle accept to serve one Harry James Riddle until my death to bring the new age to the world. I swear this on my life and magic."

A glow encompassed the two and Voldemort stared at the people surrounding him and were all staring as their saviour had pledged his life and magic to the one who was standing next to him with blood red eyes and an evil look in those eyes. A killing curse was shot at an Order member and the woman fell down, dead. Voldemort grinned and drew the Excalibur and then cut down a woman by making sure that his magic propelled him forwards at a high speed.

Blood splattered over the ground and he continued to swing his sword until many order members had fell to the ground, dead. He looked at the carnage he wrought and then noticed that they were still in shock. The loss of their saviour must have brought them to a comatose state as they could only look at Harry like he'd been causing them so much pain.

* * *

His eyes looked at Dumbledore and then he pulled the man towards him with his magic making the man smash forwards through the ranks of the Order members and land right in front of him.

"Kill him, Harry. Show your father what it is to kill the one who has caused us two so much pain."

Voldemort looked as his younger self seemed to be indecisive but then he saw a steely glint slip into his younger self's eyes and then he saw his younger self lift his wand and then point it at Dumbledore.

He felt the fury course through his body as he looked at the aged face of the one who had sent him to live at the Dursleys where he had been abused for the entirety of his life. Anger welled up within him and he looked at the ancient man who returned his gaze with a sad one.

"Harry please don't, this man killed your parents. You wouldn't be able to kill anyone on his command because you love everyone too much."

Harry's green eyes looked impassively as his voice took on a steely hint and he hissed out in parseltongue.

"Avada Kedavra."

The killing curse came from his wand and impacted with the old man who fell to the floor, drained of all life and magic left within him. Harry could feel the rush of power that came by using the killing curse and he felt stronger then before. Voldemort spoke up and said.

"Bring the Weasley girl here."

With that Lily levitated Ginny over to Voldemort and he gently caressed her cheek and then he said.

"Ginny why don't I give you what you have always dreamt about. A good fuck would soothe your muscles a lot now, wouldn't it?"

With that he summoned Ron to him and then with a simple spell he stripped him and then said.

"Give your sister what she desires. Death Eaters kill the rest except the Weasleys. They can be identified by the red hair they have. I want them to watch."

He looked at Ron's face and a grin stretched over his face and he said. "Mister Weasley… please relax and I'll make this easy for you. Imperio!"

The Imperius curse slammed into Ron's head, taking over his body. Voldemort instructed the body to fuck his sister.

* * *

Ginny was screeching for him to stop as she felt her hymen break as he thrust inside her. She continued to screech as she was raped by her own brother with the dying screams of the Order being heard all around her. Blood splattered over her face and she screamed once again as an explosion hex slammed into her brother's body making the greater part of his head explode and one eyeball land on her cheek and some brain matter come onto her face. She would be traumatised by this if she had survived this night. Sadly she didn't survive as Harry Riddle sent her to hell with his wand casting a cutting hex on her throat making her own lifeblood spout out of the wound.

The pair looked at the destruction around them and then noticed a mudblood trying to sneak away to try and save her own hide. He grinned as she was caught by Lucius and as he was about to cast the Killing curse, Voldemort halted him by sending a wave of pain through the mark and appearing next to the man using apparition granted to him by the fact hat the wards had gone down the moment that Dumbledore died and said.

"Why don't you imperio her and then have some fun with her. I know you like them young so I'm willing to give you this one as a slave."

With that he apparated back to his younger self and then Lily joined them as they just watched how Lucius and Draco were taking advantage of the offer and raped Hermione at the same time, one hole each.

* * *

A cruel laugh came from his mouth as he watched the battle go in his favour. The death of Dumbledore had left the Light demoralised and he longed for the rush of adrenaline that battle would inevitable bring. Hermione was left on the floor by the two men and tears came out of her eyes. He looked at her and then decided to just end her torture, so he summoned his black phoenix to him and instructed it to set the mudblood alight with its black flames. The Black phoenix complied and its ghastly song echoed through the room as it flew to her, opened its beak and blew a torrent of black flames to the abused whore. Which only intensified as it heard the screams of the burning mudblood, not even ashes remained of the mudblood formerly known as Hermione Granger.

* * *

He apparated away after making sure that Tonks,Remus and Sirius were okay and weren't harmed in any way. He saw that Tonks had a bloody lip thanks to a spell gone wrong and that Sirius seemed to be a little bit cut up. Remus seemed fine but wasn't too pleased with the rest of them. Sirius on the other hand seemed happy to see Lily once again and Remus just sighed and went along with them as they apparated with him and were appointed rooms which they could live in.

Both the elder and the younger Harry sat in the elder one's rooms and Lily dressed dressed in very little. She looked at them and said.

"You look stunning, James, as do you Harry. Why don't we have… a little bit of fun?"

With that the only piece of fabric that covered her body fell to the ground and the two males mouths momentarily fell open as they both realised that she wanted them two at the same time…

"Where?"

Voldemort (elder Harry) asked and she just slapped her hand on her butt, making the younger Harry blush beet red. Voldemort just grinned and said.

"Come on and go sit on Harry's lap. He'll be the one under you and I will go on top… we can switch positions later…"

With that a night full of frenzied moans as well as groans was in store for the illustrious Hero of the story and his young son/self as they screwed the living daylights out of the woman who had been both a mother and a wife to them.

* * *

Genesis is FINISHED! Look out for the next chapter in the series in which Voldemort tries Dimensional travel! It will be called Exodus…

Review this many times because today is my birthday! And it has been almost a year that I started this story. And it's the first one to get completed by yours truly so that is also something that is good…

So review this one. SerpentClara I am awaiting your review on this one!

So REVIEW THIS! Leave a review and make this the story that has the most review out of all of my stories… 400 reviews is acceptable in my eyes…

That would cheer me up a lot…


End file.
